Magic Moment
by ariviand
Summary: Alec and Magnus, several months post-City of Glass. The "magic moment" we've all been waiting for. Rated M for mmmmm, it's about time. Lemony fresh.
1. Missing

So I'm waiting for my muse to come back from her hot night out, browsing FF and drinking a Java Chip Frappuccino, when it occured to me - there's not enough quality M-rated Malec out there. I'm not talking unlikely S&M or some playful scenario involving food items. The real deal, like what if they really went all the way?

I am trying to get there - eventually, in my new fic, but at this rate - in real Alec and Magnus, post CoG time, it's going to be a while. And since I can't even seem to finish my next chapter, I thought "hey, you deserve a treat" (I'm talking to myself here). "Why don't you cheat and write something M-rated? You can curse, you can try not to be fluffy. Try something other than an unfinished fist fight (reference: Rules of Foreplay)."

So I replied to myself: "OK. Sounds like fun."

Here we go.

* * *

The AC kicked on with a pop, the motor running overhead. In half a minute the room would be flooded with cooler air. It was cold enough outside – Alec failed to understand why they were running the AC to begin with.

_Maybe that's because you're the only one with internal climate control problems._

That's why, even sitting up in bed, he was fully dressed, including his jacket and a pair of thick socks. His boots were beside the bed – they weren't allowed up. He was still a neat freak, cold or not.

In preparation for the incoming blizzard, Alec tugged on the blankets, dragging them up to his chin and drawing up his legs. The idea was to curl up and preserve body heat.  
_  
You know, if you'd just said yes, you wouldn't have to face any of these problems. The cruel AC. The too-small bed. Curling up alone._

Alec shook his head. No. As much as he didn't like the cold, he was comfortable at the Institute. This was his home. This is where he should be in the middle of the night, relaxing, trying to sleep. Resting up for another day's work.

_But you could be with Magnus_, that voice replied, relentless.

And a houseful of strange people, he argued.

He appreciated the personal invite, but he wouldn't even know what to do with himself at a party. He didn't like to dance, he didn't drink, and he wouldn't know anyone. What kind of fun would he be? He'd only end up monopolizing the host – and Magnus wouldn't be throwing the party to begin with, if he was really interested in hanging out with Alec exclusively.

Magnus said he wanted to get back into the swing of things. That it had been too long since he'd thrown a party, and his friends were pressuring him to make the effort (starting to joke that he'd given into the dark side. He was seeing a shadowhunter, after all).

Alec had shied away from the warlock's coaxing, wanting him to come, while at the same time, encouraging Magnus to throw his party. He should see his friends. He had been spending most of his free time with Alec. He shouldn't neglect everyone else.

Of course, Magnus had only used that for his own argument – he didn't want to choose his friends over his boyfriend. Alec should come and meet them, and then Magnus could enjoy the best of both worlds.

But Alec consistently refused, using every excuse he could think of – he didn't feel comfortable around crowds, he didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. He didn't want to bring the party spirit down.

And finally, going for the pity vote, he let Magnus know he was tired. He'd use the night off to catch up on much-needed sleep.

Finally, Magnus relented. There would be other parties, he pointed out. Other opportunities to persuade Alec to make an appearance.

Alec had smiled a little and nodded. Sure. Another time.

Alec curled up with his phone. The party ought to be in full swing by now. Still, he checked the screen every so often, just to see if Magnus had texted. If he had stepped away and tried to call.

If Magnus was missing him, he didn't seem to have the time to shoot him a line. And that was fine (he tried not to let that register, to let it bother him). He really should get some sleep.

Alec closed his eyes, shifting to lay down properly, shivering beneath the knit blanket. He willed sleep to come, all the while longing for Magnus's larger bed, his warmer comforter, and the familiar feel of another body curled up against his back.


	2. Memories

An hour passed. Alec was aware of the passage of time because he checked the clock on his phone every few minutes until it blinked 11:00.

It was late, at least by his own standards. Without a call to tear him from bed, Alec should be happily unconscious and dreaming.

Instead, he lay awake, fully dressed beneath the blanket, thinking about Magnus. What was he doing now? Who was he talking to?

Did he miss him? Was he thinking about him at all, or did he file Alec away in some other private part of his mind while enjoying his party, reunited with his Downworlder friends?

Alec didn't like acknowledging that that might be the case. Even when he was in the heat of a battle, Magnus was never very far from his mind. Oh, he knew better. That kind of distraction could severely cost him in the moment, but he couldn't help it. His shadowhunter duties called Alec away from the warlock often enough, but typically when he wasn't fighting demons, or expressly invited to hang with the others, he spent every waking (and sleeping) moment he had with Magnus. So it seemed only natural when they had to spend a few hours apart, that he'd carry with it residual thoughts and memories of their time together.

He'd think back on a recent argument they had. On something funny Magnus had said (and there was an endless supply of these to pull from). Their last kiss – and Alec found himself blushing at the most inopportune times when he reflected on these.

Even now, when he should be sleeping, he couldn't get the warlock off his mind. Magnus was a constant. Magnus had become…well, everything.

Sighing, Alec shifted restlessly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the outline of the ceiling. He wanted to close his eyes. But he was tired of staring at the colorful shapes behind his eyelids, not able to relax, to shut off his mind.

He tapped his fingertips against his stomach for a while, listening to the hollow sound. Drum drum drum, all four fingers, no thumb.

Irritated, he shifted onto his left side, staring at the opposite wall. Then he realized he'd dropped his cell phone – which required rolling back over and grabbing it, checking the screen. Nothing changed.

Alec frowned in the darkness. What did he expect?

_You had your chance. He asked you I don't know how many times, and you refused. Don't expect sympathy now._

Alec frown deepened, lining his brow.

11:24. He checked the clock, yawned. He was tired. But still no closer to sleep.

By 11:30, he threw the covers off and went to the bathroom. The fluorescent light stung his eyes. He stared at his reflection in the mirror: pale eyes, bloodshot in the corners, a red mark on one cheek (probably from a fold in the blanket or something), his hair unkempt from rolling around in bed.

_If only he could see you now._


	3. Mistake

Midnight. Alec had left his bed behind, sitting in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed, playing with his phone. He had recently learned how to change ring tones for the few people on his contacts list. He was busy finding the right selection for Magnus.

Magnus had personally selected "Hot Stuff" by the Pussycat Dolls. Alec had never heard of them, but the title amused him, so he'd left it until now.

"Don't Go Breaking My Heart." It was filed under 80's classics. He wasn't even born in the 80's, and the music didn't really have much of an appeal.

Alec continued scrolling through the list, listening to a preview for a song by a band called Aerosmith. "I don't wanna close my eyes….don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…"

He paused. It was kind of sappy, but so true. He clicked on the tune and selected it, saving it as Magnus's ringtone. Not that he expected a call anytime soon.

Alec had only managed to waste ten minutes on the project, snapping his phone closed.

The phone was less a bar. Chronically forgetting to put his phone on the charger seemed to have resulted in surprisingly short battery life. He wasn't sure how to fix it. Magnus suggested he let it die, then put it on the charger. But he was always letting the phone die. Wasn't that the problem? Or was he supposed to wear it down almost to the point of cutting off, and start charging it?

He'd never remember in time.

Sighing, Alec glanced at the digital read-out again, then back at his unmade bed. Should he attempt it again?

_Don't be stupid, Alec. You can't sleep. You can't stop thinking about him. What does that tell you?_

_It's time to throw in the towel. Or the white flag, if you prefer._

Alec considered it for another minute. What was another sixty seconds, really, after all the time he'd wasted, getting nowhere?

He was already dressed, minus shoes. That was a plus. All he had to do was slip on his boots, grab his wallet, his keys, his stele. Then he could head out.

It wouldn't take long.

It wasn't the commute he was worried about. It was what was waiting for him, at Magnus's place. The party, still in full effect. His opinion on that hadn't changed, even if he was desperate to see Magnus.  
_  
Then you'll just have to overcome. For Magnus. You want to see him, don't you?_

Yes.

_You know he won't turn you away. He'll be so excited that you changed your mind._

I know.  
_  
So what are you waiting for?_

A portal to open, so I don't have to take the subway?  
_  
Get going, smart ass._

Smiling a little, Alec gave in, snatching up his things, tugging on his boots. He almost made it out of the bedroom, but the compulsion to make his bed was strong.

He jerked the blanket up, smoothing it out. In the darkness, at least it looked neat. That was enough.

Figuring it would be even colder outside than it was inside, Alec snatched up a scarf as well (realizing belatedly it was Magnus's rainbow scarf, a hand-me-down the warlock insisted he accept during the walk from Magnus's building to his favorite ice cream parlor a couple blocks away).

Sure, it looked out of place with his black jacket, black t-shirt and dark pants, but it'd keep him warm. And that's all he wanted. That and to see Magnus again, even if he was secretly dreading it at the same time.

_

* * *

  
_

_(Sorry. Here I was, so excited about skipping to the good part, and I waste three chapters and still haven't gotten there. I swear, there WILL be goods. Tomorrow. To be continued...)_


	4. Mess

Staring up at the dark window, Alec knew something was wrong. It was too early. It was too _quiet._

No way Magnus had called it off early. He'd been waiting months for this moment – not to mention the planning that went into the party, the redecorating. And by redecorating, he meant the removal of almost all the furniture (except in the bedroom). Alec wasn't sure where he stored it for the duration of the party, just knew from his own brief appearance at the last one (and what Magnus had said) that all the couches and the chairs and anything breakable had to go. It made for more open space, and wherever his stuff was, it was somewhere safe.

There was no mistake. This was the night of the party. Magnus had boasted on the invitation (which Alec had left somewhere in his room), about the "spirits flowing all night." So Alec had assumed that even if the party didn't literally break up at dawn, Magnus would make a serious effort to keep it going as late as possible.

But there were no bikes, no cars, no trash or anything outside. No traces of company there.

Alec stepped up to the building, quietly heading inside.

He didn't wait to be buzzed up. He used his key. It was still quiet from the stairwell. Brows drawn, Alec took the creaking steps up to Magnus's apartment. He did smell foreign perfume the closer he drew to the door. And incense. And smoke.

The shadowhunter considered knocking at the door. But that was ridiculous. His boyfriend lived here. Having guests over shouldn't change anything – he still had every right to come and go as he pleased.

Alec turned the knob, stepping inside the dark loft.

The place was so empty. Last time there had been tables (made of overturned doors), at least, and a bar set up. There was nothing but clear floorspace now. Alec's eyes followed the hardwood, noticing what looked like a discarded cups and crumpled wads of paper.

"Hello?" Alec called as an afterthought, shutting the door behind him.

No answer.

The party was no longer his primary concern, whether it may or may not have taken place. That story could wait.

Where was Magnus?


	5. Magnus

Alec walked further inside the apartment, picking up trash, making a collection to throw away. Hopefully Magnus's trash can hadn't magically been relocated as well.

It wasn't in the kitchen, where he remembered it. And he didn't want to clutter up the small bathroom trash can with it. So for the moment, he set it down on a pile near the wall, where it could be easily scooped up and disposed of.

Alec swiped his hands over the front of his pants, trying to rub off something sticky he'd touched.

"What are you doing?"

Alec lifted his head sharply. Magnus stood in the glow of the hall light, rubbing one tired eyelid.

He wasn't in full party dress. No glitter, no leather, no shirt with holes or too-tight pants. The warlock looked ready for bed, not for entertaining. Magnus's hair was down, his face scrubbed clean. He was bare-chested, nothing but tan, smooth skin, uninterrupted to the waist.

The black pajama bottoms were rolled down on his hips. When Alec realized the warlock had always worn them this way, and asked him why, Magnus complained that the waistlines were too high in PJs and he hated wearing pants "jacked up to his chin." Alec asked for a translation. Magnus had sighed: "Grandparents aren't the only ones interested in wearing pajamas."

Not that Magnus liked wearing them at all. It was a gesture he made for Alec, so he'd be more comfortable in bed with him. It was easier to wake to the brush of a clothed leg than bare skin. Alec just wasn't ready for that.

"I wanted to see you," Alec replied, with the simple honesty that was his style. He tried not to blush as he did – knowing the dark room would make no difference. Magnus would notice.

"Cute," Magnus snickered. "But I was asking about what you were doing just now. Not cleaning, I hope?"

"Never," Alec replied, repressing a smile. "So, where did everyone go?" Alec asked, gesturing to the vacant room.

"I sent them home early," Magnus replied, running his shining nails back through his dark, silky hair.

"Why?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I had to bribe them with the prospect of meeting my beautiful boyfriend, to get them to come out at all. World of Warcraft is addictive – which is why I'm glad I never started."

Alec blinked, clearly not following.

Magnus sighed. "I was bored, and I could tell they just wanted to get back to their game. My heart wasn't in it anyway. So I kicked them out after another round of drinks. Which means we've got plenty leftover to enjoy." He bobbed his brows, but Alec's answering smile was indulgent. He had no intention of drinking. Especially not anything he'd intended to give to his Downworlder friends. It was either too strong, or enchanted. Not to be trusted.

"Well, I'm sorry it wasn't fun."

"I'm not," Magnus replied, pushing his hair behind one ear. He wore three silver hoops in the lobe. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Come here."

Alec's lip twitched, crossing the space between them at the warlock's gentle command. They held out their arms in sync, Alec sliding his around Magnus's neck, leaning up to do it, while Magnus embraced Alec's slim waist. They stepped into one another, Alec breathing in the sweet scent of Magnus's skin and hair, nuzzling his cheek since it was right there.

"I wish you'd stayed for the party," Magnus breathed against him, thumb drawing a warm circle against Alec's lower back, through the layers of clothing. When Alec didn't reply, not wanting to repeat any of his lame excuses now, Magnus continued. "Maybe then it wouldn't have been a complete disaster."

"I'm sure it wasn't a disaster."

"No, but it was disappointing. I'll have to do better next time. Circulate flyers like I used to – since you can't count on your friends anymore for a good time."

Alec smiled against Magnus's shoulder. At least he wasn't giving up on it altogether. It used to make him so happy. It was an important part of his character – Magnus who threw parties, who collected outdated shows on DVD. Whose closet was close to overflowing with ostentatious clothes. All of these interests were crucial to the warlock's makeup and giving up any one of them...well, then he wouldn't be the same. He couldn't be happy, at any rate, which Alec certainly didn't want.

"So why'd you change your mind?" Magnus asked. Alec knew he was going to face the question. Magnus had tried so hard to convince him to come to the party; he had every right to know why he'd come after all (while ignorant of the fact that the party had ended early).

On the other hand, why hadn't Magnus phoned him the second it had? Wasn't he aware that Alec would want to be with him, without the crowd, and would have been happy to come over as soon as his company had cleared out? He ought to ask him about that. Later.

"I couldn't sleep."

"You braved the crowd just to bum a magical sleep-aid off me?"

"No," Alec scoffed, bumping his nose against Magnus's bony shoulder. "I wanted to see you so bad, I decided it was worth suffering through some awkward conversation and some annoying music for a few hours. Because then I'd still be with you, and eventually we could be alone together."

"That's very noble, Shadowhunter. You deserve a medal for bravery and self-sacrifice."

Alec lifted his head, irritated that Magnus was still joking about it - he was completely serious.

Staring back into his eyes, Magnus lifted his long-fingered hand to cup Alec's warm cheek. "I'm glad you came."

"Are you? Because you sound so thrilled," Alec replied sarcastically.

"Oh, but I am," Magnus replied, lowering his head to rest his forehead against Alec's, still making blurry eye contact, his hot breath tickling Alec's face.

"Nice scarf."

"My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Exquisite taste."

"Yeah. He wants to add some color to my wardrobe."

"Baby steps, huh?" Magnus was poking fun at the fact that he was still wearing all black, minus the rainbow scarf.

"I thought he'd approve."

"He most certaintly does," Magnus drawled, tugging on the end of the scarf. Alec took the hint, lifting his chin, inviting the kiss he knew was coming.


	6. Mint

Their mouths came together softly, lips pursed, just enough to press, mold, and cling, then slide apart, Magnus's lips twitching with a little smile.

Alec touched his tongue to his lower lip, tasting…

"Strawberries," he murmured.

Magnus rubbed noses with the shadowhunter, smiling against him. "Schnapps."

"What?"

"That's what I was drinking. The last round or so."

"It tastes like strawberries?"

"And really strong alcohol. Would you like some?"

Alec shook his head. "No, thanks." Magnus knew he wasn't big on drinking. Especially something that tasted like rubbing alcohol. Alec assumed that's what he meant by 'strong'. Something that would burn his eyes and throat at first swallow.

"Another taste, then?" Magnus offered. Alec's brow puckered, not sure what he meant by—

Oh. Their mouths met again, Magnus's hot tongue insinuating itself between Alec's lips, dipping inside his mouth. When Alec met him halfway, he tasted it again. Strawberries. And mint. Fresh toothpaste, maybe. As if to test that theory, Alec tentatively ran his tongue along the sharp edges of Magnus's teeth – not applying enough pressure to hurt, but simply for the purpose of exploring.

And confirming his theory. Mm, smooth and fresh.

Magnus chuckled, withdrawing again. Alec blinked up at him, dazed, lower lip slack at the loss of the kiss.

"So, you are staying the night, right?"

"Yes." He hadn't brought a change of clothes – but he always kept a spare. He'd learned in the past that it was better to be prepared than have to borrow Magnus's clothing (which was too long, too tight, or just plain _wrong _on him).

"Guess we need to get you changed, then."

"But I was just starting to warm up," Alec complained, snuggling closer to the half-dressed warlock, enjoying their combined body heat.

"Your fingers are freezing," Magnus complained, taking his hands and stepping back, kissing the pale, cold fingers while walking backwards towards the closed door of the bedroom.

"Sorry," Alec apologized, biting back a smile. He forgot gloves. Actually, gloves hadn't even entered his mind. That's what pant pockets were for. Not that they helped much, in the way of insulation. But it was one less detail to bother with, on the way out.

"I have a pair of gloves that match the scarf," Magnus pointed out – clearly not able to read his mind. Alec smiled, though shaking his head.

"I don't think I could pull it off."

"Too much color?"

Hands and throat in rainbow knit? Yeah. That might be a bit much for him. Alec nodded, smiling apologetically. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Baby steps," Magnus agreed. The door opened without any apparent move from Magnus, and Alec was being drawn forward into the bright, familiar warmth of the warlock's bedroom, the door closing behind them.


	7. More

When he didn't hear the lock click, Alec reached behind him and twisted it into place.

"That's not necessary," Magnus pointed out, kissing Alec's other palm. His hand tingled, warmth fanning out from the warlock's mouth.

Alec shrugged. "It makes me feel better."

"Chairman Meow _is_ crafty, but he can't pick locks."

Alec snickered, lifting his hand to Magnus's face, kissing the warlock's mouth. Shutting him up.

But even when he was kissing, Magnus couldn't stay quiet. He hummed against Alec's mouth, made a soft sound of pleasure when the kiss deepened. And growled when Alec slid his hand back into his loose hair, taking it into his fist to gently tug.

"I love it when you do that," he breathed.

"What?" Alec asked, breathing heavily.

"Pull my hair."

"Then why don't you leave it down more often?"

"Fashion before fetish, darling," Magnus crooned, coming back for another kiss. This time Alec moaned, sliding his arms around Magnus's neck, then thinking better of it. He was starting to warm up of his own accord, and so he lowered his arms, needing the jacket off. He shrugged out of it.

Magnus lifted his hands, helpfully unwinding the suddenly scratchy scarf from his throat, tossing it away.

"No sweater?" Magnus asked, tugging at the end of his simple t-shirt. "I'm shocked."

"I took your threat very seriously," Alec said, trying to look repentant when he said it – and not amused.

Magnus had tolerated Alec wearing the worn down, faded black (almost brown) sweaters as long as he possibly could. For months, he had seen the three ragged-looking sweaters cycle through every day wear, teasing Alec, trying to coax him to give them a rest. Eventually the light teasing had turned to mocking. And finally, the warlock had to put his foot down.

He came up with a very clever – and very effective ultimatum. If Alec insisted on wearing the sweaters out in public, then Magnus was going to tear them off, one by one. And he didn't intend to wait until they were alone. The sweater would be shredded. Not even disappear in a neat snap. Torn from his torso, no matter who was around.

That was enough to convince Alec that they must be retired. Not burned or thrown away, as Magnus suggested – just pushed to the back of his closet. Just in case Magnus was feeling generous. Maybe even take pity on him and change his mind. It's not like he had much else to choose from. Would he rather Alec suffer the cold than a small crime of fashion?

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, pulling Alec impossibly closer by his shirt.

"You are adorable."

"You're evil," Alec said playfully, trying to pout. It didn't really work. His lower lip wobbled, and he ended up laughing at himself, pushing his red face into Magnus's shoulder in embarrassment. Very smooth.

"I'm glad you gave in."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Alec reminded, trailing his fingertips down Magnus's bare arm while Magnus rubbed his back through the t-shirt.

"You wouldn't have secretly enjoyed being stripped of the gawd-awful sweater?"

"Maybe not…if we were alone. But you were very clear about where and when it might happen."

"That's true. I had to make the threat real." And he knew Alec's weak spot for bringing the bedroom into the open. While he was out of the closet, it was still another thing entirely to be comfortable being stripped by his boyfriend at the Institute. Or out to eat, in front of strangers. Alec was still trying to get used to light PDA. A little kissing, nuzzling, holding hands.

He thought he was coming along nicely, but Alec wasn't ready to have his clothes torn from him in public. Fear won out over curiosity (and secret excitement).

"Do you want me to tear your shirt from your body, right now?" Magnus purred, interrupting Alec's train of thought. Or, er, echoing it.

Alec shuddered, then tensed up. "I kind of like this shirt…"

"Another time, then," Magnus relented. Instead, he reached for the end of the shirt and peeled upwards, lifting it smoothly over Alec's head and off. Alec lifted his arms to oblige him, shaking the hair out of his eyes once it was done.

Now they were both naked to the waist. Magnus's eyes panned downward – Alec always wondered if he was enjoying the sight, or inspecting for new wounds. If the latter, well, sorry to disappoint, but the demon-hunting had been light this week. No major confrontations. Mostly, his back ached from training during their downtime. And there was a small bruise on his…

Alec blushed at the memory. Well, not that Magnus would be able to see the proof of it now. Or inquire about it.

By the Angel, he was grateful for that.


	8. Mission

"Now these," Magnus was saying in a low murmur, picking at his belt buckle. Alec felt the tug on his waist. In seconds, Magnus had the belt open, as well as the top button, working on the zipper.

Alec reached out and clasped his wrist, stopping him.

Magnus lifted his eyes to the shadowhunter's, brows raised in question.

Alec shook his head, his face warming up.

"You can't sleep in denim. It's not comfortable," Magnus objected, clearly not seeing the point in putting it off.

"Then I'll change," Alec breathed, his heart rate picking up.

"That's the idea. I'm helping," Magnus explained, like it was the most obvious thing. Perfectly innocent.

Of course, Magnus had undressed in front of him countless times. But Alec always averted his gaze, or turned his back. On the other hand, while Alec was aware that Magnus had very likely seen him naked (namely on occasions when he'd had to heal him, and Alec was beyond caring and in too much pain to protest, or even realize what was happening) – that was something else entirely. He had never knowingly, intentionally, completely undressed in front of his boyfriend.

That may sound like such a simple, natural thing, but it wasn't for Alec. He didn't even change in the company of Jace. His complicated childhood crush aside, it just wasn't something he was comfortable with. And maybe it stemmed from being gay (and repressed for so long), but he'd just grown accustomed to changing behind closed doors and away from witnesses.

But that was kind of silly, wasn't it? He'd been with Magnus for months now. And it's not like theirs was a normal relationship. They'd shared near-death experiences, protecting each other with their lives, risked giving up their other relationships in order to preserve this one – although fortunately, it hadn't come to that.

So what was the big deal, removing a single pair of pants?

Maybe if he closed his own eyes, and he couldn't see Magnus looking, it would be OK.

Alec didn't want to seem like a coward. Magnus had tried to give him confidence – in the shape of a permanent Mark on his wrist. Unfortunately, it wasn't as potent as a Fearless rune, and there were many difficult moments that he had to face alone, calling for strength and courage, unaided by rune magic.

Head bowed, absently biting his lower lip, Alec picked at the top of his fly.

Magnus touched his hand now, giving him pause.

"You don't have to," he whispered.

Alec couldn't look up at him, but he shook his head, managing to get out: "I want to."

Breathing in, he tugged the zipper down the rest of the way, then stooped to remove his jeans, stepping out of them.

He heard Magnus suck in a breath. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, stomach turning.


	9. Mood

_Thank you to Meg and Mel for trying to pull me through this chapter. Why is it suddenly so hard? The first eight came easy._

_I hope it doesn't disappoint._

- - - - - -

It occurred to him after a few awkward seconds how silly he probably looked, standing there in his briefs, eyes clenched shut, utterly useless.

Fortunately, Magnus stopped him from drowning in a pool of humiliation and self-loathing. Warm fingers curled beneath his chin, edging his face up. The warlock waited for Alec to open his eyes again, and when he did, Alec breathed in.

Magnus was smiling. It wasn't a teasing smile, or a mocking smile, or a playful smirk, even. It looked pleased and gentle, and reassuring. Like he was proud that Alec had come this far, and he was trying to encourage him that everything was OK. So he'd removed his pants. Big deal. Everyone does it.

True, but not everyone drops trou in the presence of a warlock. A centuries' old, very attractive, highly critical warlock. Alec wanted to impress him with his willingness, at least. Whether or not Magnus approved of his body, well, that wasn't something he had control over. While he was in peak condition, and he didn't consider himself by any means unattractive, what Magnus chose to find appealing was still a mystery to him. He couldn't explain it.

"Black, of course," Magnus drawled. He was referring to Alec's briefs.

The shadowhunter smiled a little, shyly. Black seemed a natural choice at the time. He never cared for white underwear. Shied away from white anything, really. It was too delicate. Too blinding.

Black was better for blending, and he definitely didn't want to draw attention to his underwear.

"Yeah," Alec breathed in the way of a reply, absently tugging on the side of the waistband of his underwear, adjusting it against his hip. Magnus's eyes lowered, following the movement with interest. Alec swallowed.

"Come to bed," Magnus urged, shifting his attention away, giving Alec a few moments to breathe, to adjust to the cool of the room without the insulation of any clothing. His skin prickled with gooseflesh. He crossed one arm over his stomach, teeth touching his lower lip.

Magnus turned down the comforter on his side of the bed, the right. He always rounded the bed to the same side, making it easier for Alec to access the closest side - and therefor have less time to think about it, before climbing in.

Still wearing his silk pajamas, Magnus sighed at the feel of sheets caressing below and the warm comforter above, all wrinkling and pulling on the silk in a delicious way, like a hundreds of fingertips vying for his attention. Well, it was all very nice and while sleeping naked might be more comfortable, he would gladly give it up every night for a little fabric tease against his sensitive skin. And he would gladly do it anyway, if it's what Alec wanted - as long as it's what his comfort demanded.

Waiting for Alec to join him, Magnus turned down the rest of the comforter, laying down on his side and resting his palm against the empty place in silent invitation.

Alec's toes curled inside his socks. He could just hear the scrape of knit cotton against the floor, his own breathing and heartbeat so loud to his own ears. Whoosh, whoosh, competing with the erratic thump, thump, thump of his racing pulse. He could even feel it in his temple, throbbing slightly. It felt like a low grade headache. Why the hell was he getting so worked up over this?

How many times had he shared a bed with Magnus? Since the very beginning - they hadn't even known each other a month, and he had no problem curling up with the warlock, nuzzling into the warm niche between his neck and shoulder and falling asleep there. He'd never rested so soundly in his life.

What would it be like, curling up against him now, in just his briefs and a pair of socks?

See, that was the problem. That's why this time was so different, so unnerving. Because it was new, unexplored territory for him and he didn't know what to expect. Magnus clearly didn't see a distinction, because he lifted his brows at Alec's hesitation, wondering what the hold up was.

"You're cold," Magnus pointed out, resting his cheek against the pillow.

"A little," Alec conceded.

"It's warm in here."

Alec blushed, his face heating up. It didn't compensate for the chill in the rest of his body, but it was a sharp contrast, making him feel light-headed.

Sucking in a breath, he dipped in order to tug his socks off. Sure, they'd keep his feet warm, but he didn't want to wear dirty socks in Magnus's bed. So he padded barefoot toward his side, climbing up.

Magnus lowered the comforter down over him, snuggling closer.

His silk-clad leg brushed Alec's bare calf. Alec tried not to jerk involuntarily at the unfamiliar sensation. Magnus kissed his shoulder, moving in closer. He was trying to get comfortable, to settle his slender frame into Alec's. Their arms and legs and torsos just seemed to fit together. Magnus's arm cradled Alec's back. There was the perfect place beneath Magnus's chin for Alec's head. Their slender hips brushed, but didn't clash. They never got too close below the waist - in fact, Alec realized Magnus took care to keep his distance, as if he knew it would unnerve him.

Tonight, however, when his thigh brushed the shadowhunter's, trying to find a comfortable position, Alec sucked in a breath. Magnus lifted his mouth from the boy's shoulder, glancing up at his face.

Flushed and heavy-lidded, he stared back at Magnus. And then they were kissing, and it was nothing like the pre-sleep kisses they so often indulged in, the languid nuzzling and lip pursing that made them sigh and relax and settle into one another after a minute or two.

These kisses unsettled Alec, because they were so...raw and eager, and they weren't losing steam. They were, however, in need of oxygen.

Alec pulled back in order to gasp. Magnus followed him, reclaiming his mouth after a quick inhale, thrusting his tongue between his lips. Alec moaned, lifting one hand to knot in his soft hair, twining dark strands around his knuckles, unconcerned if he made a mess. Who was there to see? Magnus wouldn't complain.

He was too busy tongue-sparring with Alec, teasing the shadowhunter until he trembled, his leg tensing against Magnus's. He was vaguely aware of his calf hooking around Magnus's knee. One of the warlock's long-fingered hands plucked at the waistband of his briefs. Alec sighed, feeling it slide down ever so slightly, baring his hip. It felt nice, losing some of the pressure. He knew there would be a long red line where the waistband had been throughout the day.

He moaned against Magnus's mouth, and the warlock eagerly swallowed the sound, encouraged by it.

It wasn't until he felt warm, probing fingertips slide _beneath_ and_ inside_ the threshold of his waistband that Alec tensed up, breaking off the kiss.

Magnus's hand paused, not having progressed much further than the inside lining, rubbing the hot skin there. He studied Alec's face, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you want me to stop?" Magnus asked, hand pausing.

Alec lowered his lashes, back stiff, but the blood was rushing into his ears again, the heat spreading all over - not just his face.

This was it. They were hovering on the precipice. And as much as Alec feared pressing beyond the familiar, as much as he worried that he would embarrass himself, or ruin the moment by doing the wrong thing, he couldn't deny that he _wanted_ it. Wanted it so badly, he felt sure his pounding heart would stop if he even tried to say no. As if he had sworn by the Angel, and meant to break that promise.

He wasn't going to refuse this time.

At length, Alec shook his head, breathing deeply. _No, don't stop._

"You sure?"

Alec nodded, lifting his eyes again, trying to express what he couldn't find the voice to say. _Please, Magnus_.

"You can tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point, and I'll stop. No hurt feelings, no guilt trip. I promise," Magnus pointed out. And Alec believed him. But he really and truly didn't want him to pull his hand back. Already, he was adjusting to the new sensation of his fingers against the bare skin of his hip, shivering in pleasure. It was such a simple gesture - perfectly harmless. And it felt unbelievably good.

"Don't stop," Alec breathed, moistening his lower lip.

Smiling slowly, Magnus leaned in to reclaim the boy's mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. Unconsciously, Alec arched his hips, rolling his buttocks back. Magnus's hand slid lower still, pointer brushing the hot cleft at the top of his ass.

Alec twitched, and tensed for a moment. Then he groaned, tongue twining with Magnus's in an expression of innocent excitement, trying to channel some of the nervous energy into the kiss, and the rest into his clenched hand, tugging on Magnus's hair. Magnus, who secretly enjoyed having his hair pulled, thrilled to the shot of pleasure/pain being sent to his scalp, and repaid the gesture by passing his curled knuckles across Alec's bare skin, the swells of his muscled buttocks.

Alec gasped, and rocked sharply against Magnus's thigh._ Don't stop. By the Angel, don't stop._


	10. Maneuver

When Magnus's fingers brushed over the still tender spot above his left cheek, Alec sucked in a breath.

Magnus lifted his head, and Alec moaned involuntarily, having to break from the kiss entirely.

"Too much?"

"No," Alec groaned in protest, gripping the warlock's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, and Alec squeezed harder in his impatience, feeling the muscle tense. He eased up with his fingers, lifting his chin to stare at Magnus, touching his tongue to his bottom lip.

"It's a little sore. Nothing you did."

"Your ass is sore?" Magnus clarified, and Alec's blush raged out of control.

"It's just a bruise."

"Where? Right here?" Magnus fingers slowly slid back down, until he brushed over the spot again, applying a gentle pressure. Alec inhaled sharply again, confirming that it was the same spot.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Alec," Magnus said firmly, "Just let me look."

"That's not necessary."

"I could make your underwear disappear at a snap, if I want to. I'm giving you the choice to peel down the waistband and let me see or we can rush this."

"That's unfair."

"Why is your ass bruised, anyhow?"

"Jace," Alec whispered, then pressed his lips together, saying no more.

"Roll over," Magnus urged, tugging on the shadowhunter's arm.

"Magnus..."

"Please?" he tried a different approach, his voice softening to that slightly rough, coaxing tone.

Sighing in frustration, Alec sat up instead, not wanting to mistake the inspection for something intimate. He bent at the waist and tugged on the band of his briefs, peeling it down just enough, until the cooler air touched the bruised skin at the top. He shivered, then jumped when Magnus's bare fingers skirted over his skin.

"This isn't a handprint?" Magnus asked, tracing the edges of the bruise. Alec tried not to shudder. He did twitch, however. It tickled.

"He used his boot."

"And what were you doing?"

"Fighting."

"Ah. Is this the only wound you received?"

"No. But I healed the rest. I forgot about this one," Alec admitted. He probably wouldn't have been able to bring himself to draw an iratze on his ass.

Magnus chuckled. "I hope you retaliated."

"I kicked him. But not...from behind."

Magnus laughed outright, pressing his hot mouth to the base of Alec's spine. The shadowhunter pinched his lower lip hard, hand fisting around the sheet. "Then I don't suppose he'll be up to a performance tonight."

"Umm. I guess. I try not to think about his...performing."

"Clary will be disappointed."

"Magnus. Please."

"Makes your stomach turn over too, huh?"

Alec made a face, glancing back over one shoulder.

"Now where were we?" Magnus purred, scratching his nails harmlessly against Alec's bare hip.

Alec couldn't bring himself to answer, so Magnus slid his hand back inside his briefs, pinching the opposite cheek - the unblemished one.

Alec gasped, snatching his wrist.

"I want to leave my own mark," Magnus drawled, smirking up at him.

"That will force me to retaliate," the shadowhunter replied breathlessly.

"That's the idea," Magnus replied, winking.

Alec's hand reclaimed the warlock's wrist, forcing it down against the pillow beside his head, where the splayed fingers twitched, but didn't resist. Magnus's lips parted, feline eyes intent on Alec's face.

At Alec's hesitation, Magnus lifted his long limbs beneath the comforter, thigh brushing up against Alec's back.

Alec twisted around and used his knee to force his leg back down, trapping it against the mattress. Magnus's lip twitched. This counter-maneuver had been part of the plan, of course. That only left two more pawns to move.

He lifted his left hand, making a fast tweek and twist of Alec's flat nipple, teasing it into rigidity.

Alec gasped in shock and outrage, forcing the nervy hand back down against the opposite side of Magnus's head, but unable to disguise the way his back had arched against the attention, fresh color washing over his face.

With the shadowhunter leaning over him, Magnus played his last card, lifting his leg slowly, bracketing Alec's side with his bent knee, rubbing up against him. This time Alec didn't object, breathing heavier, staring down at Magnus while he held his wrists immobile. His tongue touched his lower lip, uncertain, and Magnus smiled in pleasure - thoroughly enjoying the entrapment. After all, Alec was just as much bound by the position as he was - having to hold the warlock down.

Besides, he'd almost forgotten - there was one more advantage to having Alec nestled between his thighs. Magnus rocked upward, tilting his hips, rubbing up against Alec's leg. It seemed too much for the boy to process, and his hands clenched around Magnus's wrists, while his teeth bit into his lower lip. Perhaps he was unaware of the slight backward tilt of his head, but Magnus wasn't - he wanted to run his tongue along Alec's newly exposed throat, to suck on the warm skin where a new Mark was fading. Alec's eyelids fluttered, dark lashes sweeping downward, and Magnus moved again against his thigh.

Alec moaned, then whispered his name. It was a plea for mercy. Even though he was the one in control, or so it seemed, Magnus had won this battle.

Alec released his wrists, lifting his hands. Magnus lowered his arms, shifting to frame Alec's exposed hips, holding him in place for one more slow rock, making it good.

"God," Alec breathed, and then he tilted his hips, brushing up against Magnus in response.


	11. Movement

While Alec continued to slowly rock against him, Magnus slid his hand back inside the waistband of his tight briefs.

Alec inhaled, but was beyond stopping him. His eyes were closed, his head a heavy weight against his relaxed neck while he moved towards his own pleasure, doing what felt good, what felt nice.

Conveniently, Alec's gently rocking movements also felt very good to Magnus. He was so distracted by the unconscious rhythm, following each rise and fall of the shadowhunter's hips, Magnus forgot why his hand was inside Alec's underwear to begin with.

Ah, yes. It wasn't just an excuse to grope him. He wanted to heal the bruise on the top of his buttocks. Jace had no place in this bed; he didn't want Alec to be reminded of their previous fight every time Magnus happened to touch his ass. After all, sparring was like foreplay for shadowhunters. They got all hot and bothered, and endorphins could easily become aphrodisiacs. That being the case, it was a wonder they hadn't grappled on the training room floor long before now. He had Jace's ambivalence and Alec's reserve to thank for that - because only a few months ago, before they had publically announced their relationship, Magnus had no doubt Alec would have lived for an opportunity like that, and loved every fumbling, feverish second of it.

No, the bruise must go.

Sliding his palm lower, cupping Alec's muscular cheek, Magnus sent the healing energy into his hand. It wasn't much; healing a bruise required very little magic. Even so, Alec jerked once, thrown off his rhythm by the burning tingle. Magnus had healed him on enough occasions for him to recognize the sensation for what it was. But never had the tingling heat plus Magnus's hand been focused on his ass.

Alec made a little whimpering sound as the sensation began to fade, moving faster against the warlock's thigh, his hand curling around Magnus's hip.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Magnus purred, hand sliding back up to stroke the dimpled cleft of his buttocks, the incredibly soft down there, dotted with a fine sheen of sweat.

Alec nodded, biting his lip.

"Imagine how much better it would feel if you weren't wearing these briefs," Magnus drawled, snapping the band lightly.

Alec blushed, opening his eyes slowly. The uncertainty was immediately apparent.

Rubbing his lower back, Magnus sat up, still framing Alec's hips - just bringing the boy higher up in his lap.

"What about if I go first?" Magnus suggested. The silk pajamas really didn't leave much to the imagination. And the brush of Alec up against him through cotton and silk was a little torturous. Even the heat of him nestled comfortably in his lap, Magnus couldn't appreciate it like he wanted to. It was two layers too many.

Alec bit his lip.

"I've undressed in front of you before," Magnus pointed out.

"I always looked away."

"Always?" Magnus asked dubiously, brow quirked. His lip twitched.

The color resurfacing in Alec's cheeks gave him away. He hesitated to answer.

"You peeked, didn't you?"

Alec glanced away. "Once."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Alec," Magnus reassured, drawing a gentle circle against the boy's naked hip, wanting to reassure him. When that didn't work, Magnus took a different route. "You've probably seen Jace stripped down several times."

Alec wouldn't answer, but clenched his jaw.

"Considering you have scars all over your body," Magnus explained, "I figured you've helped heal him on more than one occasion and that required removing clothes. Don't worry - I'm not rehashing old drama. I just wanted to make a point. If you can look at him without dying of mortification, why can't you see your boyfriend in the buff?"

"I don't watch him undress, either."

Magnus lifted his brows, but didn't argue with that. He changed directions again, setting the subject of Jace aside. "I want you to look. I want you to see my body. And I want to see your eyes, when you do."

Alec was looking up at him while pinching his lower lip between his teeth. The uncertainty looked more like shyness now. Self-conscious, reluctant, and a little afraid.

"I'm eight-hundred years old. Aren't you a little curious to see if I can still get it up?" Magnus teased, knowing it was inappropriate, especially with the shadowhunter still sitting in his lap.

It was intended as an icebreaker, and this time, Alec didn't disappoint. He made a rude sound in his throat, shoving at Magnus's chest. "You're so--"

"Yes?" Magnus replied, leaning in closer. Despite the strong hands trying to push him away, he breathed against Alec's face with a small smile. "What am I?"

"Uncouth, vulgar, and obscene," Alec rattled off a list of fine vocab words that only made the warlock grin.

"Dirty, you mean?"

"Very dirty," Alec agreed, still pushing at his chest in spite of the way his face burned with embarrassment. Magnus held fast to his hip, anticipating the shadowhunter would try to slide out of his lap when his shoving didn't succeed.

"Guilty, as charged," Magnus crooned. "But you knew all that from the beginning. And guess what?"

"What?" Alec breathed, his palm unconsciously splayed against Magnus's chest and hesitating there.

"You secretly love it," Magnus whispered. Alec made that astonished/angry sound again, shaking his head. Magnus chuckled, guiding the shadowhunter out of his lap for a moment. Alec scooted away a bit when he was seated against the mattress once more.

"Where are you going, darling?"

"Nowhere."

"Good, because I'm not finished with you yet."

"I thought...we were going to sleep?" Alec said with trepidation. Magnus noticed how fast his pulse appeared to vibrate against the base of his throat. Excitement or concern?

"Are you tired?"

"Kind of."

"Oh, well," Magnus sighed, tossing the comforter back and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked.

"Nowhere," Magnus replied, flicking the shadowhunter a slow smile. "Just getting ready for bed." Instead of turning his back, as was his custom until now, Magnus curled his fingers around the rolled waistband of his pajama pants, jerking them down. After his knees, he simply let them fall to the floor.

He heard Alec's sharp intake of breath, then Magnus climbed back up and lifted the comforter unhurriedly to his hips.

"Is this OK?" he inquired belatedly.

Alec could only nod, his eyes still a little wide. He swallowed with some effort.


	12. Maybe

(All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **WARNING**: There may finally be M-rated material in this chapter. For mature eyes only. Haha, as if that will stop you)

_

* * *

_

As Magnus slid closer, the lights were extinguished. Alec inhaled loudly, unnerved more than usual by the warlock's ability to make simple gestures like that without having to move. Or give any warning of any kind.

"Are you going to sit up all night?" Magnus teased, reminding Alec that he also saw perfectly well in the darkness.

Flushing, Alec carefully came down on one elbow, and gingerly moved onto his back, unwilling to lay side by side with a very naked Magnus. Much less curl up with him like that. It was just too much.

"Alec?"

"Yes?" He stared up at the black void of the ceiling, hands folded stiffly over his chest.

"Do you need me to put some pants on?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you going to keep a protective bubble between us all night, though, if I don't?"

The blush hadn't had time to recede; it was still there, very strong, very warm. Alec wasn't sure how to answer.

The comforter shifted. Magnus slid closer still, and Alec couldn't help breathing sharply, ready to scoot away if necessary.

"Just say the word, and I'll snap back into the PJs."

Alec shook his head, unwilling to take backward steps even if he was uncomfortable.

"I have the same parts as you," Magnus replied, sounding amused. Alec clenched his eyes shut, making a face.

"We're not so unlike below the waist."

"But I saw..."

"Yes? What did you see?"

Alec lifted a hand to his face, shaking his head.

"Come now, shadowhunter. What did you notice?"

"I'm not sure what I saw."

"What did it look like?"

Alec was covering his eyes now with his hand, the other hand in a fist beneath the comforter.

"Metal."

"You're not wrong. It's a piercing."

"It's _real_?"

"It's not magnetic," Magnus chuckled. "Yes, it's real."

"Doesn't it...hurt?"

"Not for a very long time. And I didn't do it for the pain."

"Then why?"

"It came highly recommended in the Kama Sutra."

"What?"

"Not part of your shadowhunter required reading?"

"No."

"A pity."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Maybe you should look for it when you get home. The Institute has an extensive Library, right?"

"But you have it, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then why can't you show me? Or just tell me?"

He could almost hear Magnus grinning. "Maybe I will. Tomorrow. I'm not turning the light back on."

"I'm not tired anymore," Alec pointed out, turning his head towards the warlock.

"Perfect. I don't want to go to sleep yet," Magnus said softly, leaning closer. Alec breathed in again.

"What else did you notice?"

"Nothing."

"I don't buy that."

"You don't have a belly button."

"You already knew that."

"You have a tattoo."

"I have several. What else?"

Alec swallowed. Magnus waited, propped up on one elbow at the edge of the same pillow.

"Yes?"

"You're..."

"Bigger?"

Alec nodded, clenching his eyes shut again.

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded again, trying not to make a sound.

"Well, I'm taller. And I have bigger feet. You know what they say."

Alec didn't reply; he didn't know the saying either, which came as no surprise to Magnus.

"Alec?"

Alec had to swallow, before finding his voice. "What?"

"I love you."

Finally the shadowhunter opened his eyes in the darkness, and shifted unselfconsciously to his side, facing Magnus.

"I love you too."

"And you know that I won't make the first move, unless you want me to."

"I know."

"We could go through the same motions every night, if you want, until you're comfortable seeing me naked. And then maybe you'll be comfortable enough to give it a try. And then we can make the most of our mutual nudity, and enjoy it."

Alec blushed, lowering his eyes. Not that he could see anything clearly, but he knew that Magnus would be staring at his face.

"It's very natural, Alec. Some people who've been together for a while sleep just like this, with nothing standing between them. We could do that every night."

Alec tried not to moan, but a soft sound came out of his throat anyway.

"It wouldn't be weird?"

"Only in the beginning," Magnus replied, his voice honey drizzled over silk. Soft and soothing and warm. "But it would be warm. And I know how you love warm."

"I can't stay warm."

"I keep you warm," Magnus reminded. He wasn't referring to the perpetual blush Alec wore when he was around, although it was cute.

Alec paused for a while. Magnus was quiet, studying the boy's face in the darkness, the way he bit his lip, the way he kept his eyes averted. Then the slight, hidden movement beneath the comforter. Alec's lower body shifted. He felt the mattress move. Something slid across the mattress, over the sheets, and soft material hit the floor outside the bed. Magnus lifted his brows.

Alec had removed his briefs, and boldly lifted his eyes in the vague direction of Magnus's face. He couldn't see the warlock smile.

Magnus closed the gap between them, slowly brushing his calf up against Alec's, hearing him breathe in. Feeling the heat radiating from his skin, Magnus wanted to trap it between them. Instead, he let his leg alone progressively climb up Alec's leg, their knees brushing, then their naked thighs.

At length, with no objection from the shadowhunter, Magnus slid his leg between Alec's, making a place for himself. Then his arm came up, taking a familiar route around the boy's waist, drawing him closer, Magnus's hand splayed against Alec's lower back.

And when they met again in the middle, without the flimsy layer of cotton and elastic standing between them, Alec gasped and shivered. The heat was intense. Magnus sighed his appreciation, trailing his fingertips upward along Alec's spine.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Magnus whispered.

Alec bit his lip again, but shook his head.

"Is it weird?"

"That's not...the word I would use," Alec replied, breathless.

"Hot?"

Alec nodded.

"Really hot?"

Alec's chin moved minutely, his eyes closed.

And then, when Magnus was satisfied that Alec wouldn't completely freak out, he moved, mimicking that gentle rocking motion Alec had used against him earlier.

Alec gasped. And shivered. And then found Magnus's hip blindly beneath the cover.

_More_? the warlock silently asked with his hesitation.

_Yes_! Alec's clenching fingers screamed, probably leaving bruises. Or crescent shaped red marks, at least.

Magnus happily obliged, rocking once more. Alec's composure was melting. His forehead dropped forward, resting against the warlock's, each of his shallow breaths bursting against Magnus's parted lips.

Magnus lifted his thigh, changing up the angle of their movement.

With a moan, Alec's lips sought out Magnus's shoulder, leaving wet, frenzied kisses from the top of his arm to the base of his neck. Magnus kept up the gentle movement in response, enjoying the strangled sounds issuing from the boy's throat, the way he pinched Magnus's skin with his teeth as the pleasure built.

Soon he found Magnus's pulse, tickling the throbbing beat with the end of his tongue.

"Alec," Magnus praised, hand finally sliding down from his lower back, following the sticky trail of sweat to the hot cleft of his buttocks. When Alec bit down, tongue lashing over his neck, Magnus filled his hand the shadowhunter's muscular ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Magnus," Alec broke away to gasp. He jerked back into Magnus's hips, causing them both to moan.

"I told you," Magnus breathed, letting his head roll back slightly with a lazy smile.


	13. Mature

**WARNING:** Mature material will immediately follow. Not teasing this time. So, listen to FF and look no further if you're not supposed to be browsing M material. At least, that's what I'm supposed to tell you. Let me know what you think?

* * *

Alec whimpered, burying his face in Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus continued the slow grind against him, sliding his hand once more up Alec's back, fingers pushing inside Alec's hair, gently gripping the mussed curls. He stroked Alec's scalp with his sharp nails. In the absence of his hand on Alec's ass, he hooked his bent leg around, thigh snug against Alec's buttocks.

Alec moaned again, dragging his teeth across the round of Magnus's slender shoulder.

"Not that I don't love your mouth everywhere else," Magnus said in a low, husky voice, head still inclined back against his neck, "But I want to kiss you."

Alec didn't respond in words. He lifted his head, staring down at Magnus's face in the darkness. Then Magnus rocked forward, and Alec's next moan crashed into his mouth. Magnus eagerly swallowed the sound, arching into the boy's hot flesh again. Of course, it wouldn't be enough to bring either of them to completion. But it was an important step. Alec's acquiescence was a huge step. Now that they were both naked - and Alec was as into the experience as he was, Magnus could well imagine the possibilities. They were limitless.

It was only a matter of time, and persuading Alec. And he was awfully good at persuasion, when it came to the gorgeous shadowhunter. Trust had alot to do with that.

Alec's restless teeth tugged on Magnus's lower lip, then chased the nip with the hot drag of his tongue. Magnus chuckled, tugging on Alec's hair and forcing him back into the kiss, tongue thrusting inside his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. He could feel the tension in Alec, the restless energy looking for an outlet. It fueled the hard kiss, and then Alec's hands curled around the top of the warlock's arms, forcing him back.

Magnus didn't resist, settling back against the neighboring pillow. The sheets were cooler there, untouched by their body heat.

Alec leaned over him, lifting his hands to frame Magnus's face, initiating another kiss. Magnus moaned in pleasure. How perfect.

His thighs bracketed the boy's sides in the new position, and Alec had taken control of their movements, moving with his own agenda. Alec's bucking hips were more impatient, desperately searching for friction.

Magnus breathed Alec's name as the shadowhunter withdrew to take his next breath. Then he lifted his legs again, encircling Alec's hips, changing the angle up again and bringing them impossibly closer. Alec groaned, making a grab of Magnus's shoulder.

"No?" Magnus inquired.

"Yes!" Alec answered, then lowered his head, blindly seeking out Magnus's mouth again.

Magnus's lip twitched, his hand pressing against the boy's hot cheek, then sliding back into his hair.

Alec's jerking, rocking motions came faster. The bed didn't squeak - Magnus had taken great care selecting the right mattress and a secure headboard in order to avoid a squeaky bed. But it did rock and sway beneath the force of their movements. And the comforter slipped, barely covering them now. Alec didn't complain about the rush of cooler air, however. The body heat rising between them was exquisite.

Alec broke from the kiss unexpectedly, crying out against Magnus's chin before shooting off.

Magnus, who hadn't expected him to climax quite this soon raised his brows, and waited as the hot, sticky release hit his belly, and the shadowhunter rocked against him erratically.

Afterward, Alec tensed up, not sure what to do. He was mortified, of course.

"Well," Magnus said, breaking the tension. He snickered. "I'll take the blame for that."

Alec pushed his too-warm face into Magnus's neck, fist curling up against his chest. He groaned in embarrassment.

"It's all right, Alec," Magnus soothed, running his fingers gently through his hair. "Fortunately, you're young. You can come again."

Alec's breath caught as he listened to Magnus, his cheek still burning against the warlock.

"Here. Let me clean you up," Magnus suggested, unfolding his legs from around Alec's waist. Alec shifted aside awkwardly, hoping Magnus would just snap the evidence of his premature release into oblivion. Instead, Magnus pushed him back against the bed and rose above him.

"It's all right," he breathed against Alec's mouth, kissing him briefly. "I love that I can make you come hands-free."

Alec's burning face found no relief. Or his overwhelming embarrassment. But Magnus flicked him a smile he surely couldn't see, before trailing warm kisses down the boy's throat to his sweat-moist chest, tongue coming out to taste the salt on his skin, unerringly finding and tracing the Permanent marks there. Alec gasped, grappling for his shoulder and finding the back of his neck. Alec dug his nails in.

Magnus avoided the boy's pink nipples - deciding to save those sensitive targets for later, although it was tempting. He continued kissing his way down Alec's ribcage, down to his lightly muscled abs, said muscles rippling and bunching as Alec fought not to move, but couldn't help arching a little against his mouth. There were roughened, slightly raised scars scattered across his stomach. Magnus passed his tongue along these three-dimensional scratches, enjoying Alec's responding tug on his hair.

If he liked that, he'd just _love _what he had planned next.

Alec must be abstractly aware. He knew his own body enough to guess the next step in Magnus's downward travel. He heard Alec's breath catch, before he bit his lower lip.

Magnus's tongue flicked out, tasting the organic, hot flavor of Alec. In spite of the darkness, he could clearly see the dark glisten of Alec's pubic hair. He finished cleaning up the boy's sticky belly, enjoying Alec's soft gasping, his subtle squirming.

His eyes flicked up once. No, the beautiful flush hadn't had a chance to recede from Alec's face. And there really was no chance of it now. Eyes trained on the boy's upturned face, Magnus slowly lowered his head, kissing the tip.

Alec gasped, his hips jerking. He clenched his eyes shut. Trying to look down was futile, and he probably didn't want to.

Mouth curving, Magnus ran his tongue along the head, cleaning him up as he promised. When Alec made no objection, Magnus slid down, taking all of him into his mouth and humming around him.

Alec cried out, slamming his hands back down at his sides. He was trembling with the effort not to thrash, not to thrust. But the rippling tension was still there.

Magnus came back up, tongue swirling around before swallowing him again.

Alec threw his head back, dark hair fanning the pillow as he twisted, forcing his cheek to one side, and then the other, gritting his teeth.

Magnus resurfaced, satisfied that the only thing coating the boy's hot skin now was his own saliva.

"All better," he announced, and Alec groaned.

"Yes? What is it, darling?"

"You can't...just stop!" he hissed. Alec fisted the sheet to both sides of them, bunching the material. Hopefully he wouldn't rip it. Magnus rather liked these sheets.

"I don't plan on stopping. I just don't want you to shoot off again, and want to curl up and go to sleep afterward."

Alec blushed fiercely, and Magnus smirked, brushing his curled knuckles along that cheek.

"Don't I deserve the same release?" Magnus inquired. Alec nodded a little, relieved for the darkness for once, and not having to look Magnus in the eye.

"Do you know what I'd really enjoy?"

"What?" Alec breathed, flicking uncertain eyes upward.


	14. Mine

**WARNING:** Mature material continues. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"Well, to start off with, a little light." A gentle snap, and a small lamp clicked on. It wasn't enough to be blinding (or ruin the mood), but it allowed Alec to see. Of course when his eyes met Magnus's for the first time since they'd joined in bed without clothing, the blush worsened.

Mindful of the shadowhunter's discomfort, Magnus reached for the edge of the comforter, lifting it back up to their hips. Alec appeared to relax somewhat, appreciating the fragile attempt to protect his modesty. Not that it was really necessary at the present moment. But an awkward, self-conscious Alec would be far less willing to hear any other requests than a semi-covered, and therefor more at ease Alec would.

"All right?"

Alec smiled tentatively and nodded.

"You know, I was hoping you'd end up coming over tonight."

"Why didn't you call me, then?" Alec asked, brows drawn.

"I was moody after the party was a flop. I wanted you, but at the same time, I could have sulked my way to bed and found consolation in a box of Ferrero Rocher."

"Box of what?"

"Those chocolate hazelnuts in the gold wrapper. You didn't like them."

Alec made a face, remembering. "I don't like the insides."

"More for me," Magnus teased, leaning into his elbow. He studied Alec's face in the soft glow of the lamp, the shimmer of cooling sweat and the bright color in his cheeks and chin. Alec's eyes were a dark, liquid blue tonight, the left one slightly obscured by the longer, unruly strands of his unkempt hair.

"You should have called me," Alec persisted, tossing the hair out of his face.

"But you read my mind and came over anyway."

"That was for me. I wanted to see you."

"Then how perfect - we wanted the same thing and it worked out."

"Next time it'd be a lot easier though, if you'd just send me a text and let me know you're free and want me to come over."

"But that's a given. I want that every night. And I'd take the days too, if they were free."

Alec smiled that little smile again, lowering his eyes. "That might be overkill."

"Never," Magnus crooned, leaning in and kissing him. Alec responded without hesitation, leaning into the kiss. Magnus stroked the boy's warm cheek with the pad of his thumb, enjoying the soft feel of his lips. They only seemed to get softer the more Magnus kissed him.

When Alec gasped for his next breath, Magnus kissed the sharp outline of the shadowhunter's jaw, feeling the raised tracery of scars. Just a few, scattered marks. There were more reminders of old wounds along his neck, and Magnus sucked at the different textured skin, wrenching a moan from Alec, who arched his throat in encouragement.

There was a fresh scratch across his shoulder. Magnus touched his fingertips to it, healing the flesh wound. Alec shuddered, riding the familiar wave of pinpricks and heat. When it was done, Magnus traced where the wound had been with his hot tongue, continuing his journey.

Magnus pursed his lips against the dip between Alec's collarbones, tongue flicking out to taste the salt. Alec swallowed, forcing the muscles in his neck to move and making the same area twitch beneath Magnus's mouth. He glanced up at Alec, who was watching him - though his dark lashes were half-mast. Magnus's mouth curved. Alec bit his lower lip.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"You didn't ask," Alec whispered, smiling shyly.

Magnus's brows shot up. "Would you have said yes, if I had?"

"Maybe."

"I didn't want to push you."

"You never push me," Alec said with conviction, lowering his hand to cup Magnus's cheek. It was a sweet gesture, and Magnus turned to kiss the shadowhunter's roughened, warm palm.

"You're right. I suggest and coax, when I think you're ready."

"I trust you," Alec reiterated. Magnus knew it was the truth. It was why he followed his lead with little to no objection, in spite of his fears, his hesitation. His uncertainty when facing the unknown - at least in this arena. Alec wasn't afraid of the dark; he didn't back down from demons, or from a fight. But in bed, Magnus knew from experience that he liked to be led. He needed it to progress.

"Magnus?" Alec interrupted his musing, and Magnus lifted his eyes again.

"Mm?"

"I think I'm ready."

"What's that?"

"For what you started," Alec admitted, biting his lip again.

Magnus had to think about it for a moment, and then he flicked Alec a grin. "Is that what you want?"

Alec nodded slightly, his hand curling around the ends of Magnus's loose hair.

"Serious now." Magnus smoothed out his own expression, leaning back up onto his elbow to be face to face with the shadowhunter. "Do you want me to take you into my mouth again?" he asked in a low voice, eyes intense. Alec twitched and tried not to look away. He barely managed to nod, swallowing with difficulty.

"Until you come?" Magnus added. Again, Alec's chin moved a little bit. It was his nervous nod.

"And what's the magic word?"

"Please," Alec managed in a strangled breath, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

"Actually, I was thinking 'Magnus,' but since you were so polite..." The warlock snickered, lowering his head to kiss the boy's chest. Alec was already arching up and off the bed, and Magnus's lips had barely descended an inch. Magnus chuckled, tongue outlining Alec's right nipple.

"Magnus!" Alec gasped, his hand pulling on the hair in his grasp.

"Now, that's better," Magnus purred. He raked his teeth across the sensitive peak, rewarded by another gasp and another tug to his scalp.

"Don't stop," Alec breathed, squirming.

"Wasn't planning on it," Magnus replied, amused by Alec's impatience. He'd only withdrawn his mouth for maybe three seconds. But true to his word, he took the opposite nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Alec dug his nails in, gritting his teeth. He hadn't realized the boy's nipples were so sensitive. Or rather, that he would be so responsive to the light pressure of tongue and teeth. He definitely should have pushed the envelope long before now.

Magnus flicked his tongue across Alec's nipple, before blowing on it. Alec breathed in, shivering.

"Cold?"

Alec shook his head, eyes clenched shut.

"Good," Magnus murmured, continuing his kisses down the center of Alec's chest, back on the same path he had taken before. Only Alec knew what was coming, already acquainted with the feel of Magnus's mouth surrounding him. In greedy expectation of the same, Alec arched his hips up off the mattress before Magnus had even reached the soft skin of his stomach.

"Eager for something?"

"Please," Alec repeated in an almost pained whisper, lowering his hands into hard fists at his sides.

Magnus curled his hands around the boy's hips, lowering him back down against the bed. This was going to happen on his terms.

Alec groaned, his body rippling with tension - trying very hard not to move. Magnus pressed his mouth against the soft line where Alec's pubic hair began, tickling the skin of his belly with his nose. Alec was breathing harshly, chest rising and falling in a rhythm with his labored respiration.

Eyes briefly looking up at Alec's face, Magnus trailed his tongue along the underside of his erection. Alec gasped and thrashed his head against the pillow, giving up on trying to keep completely still. His entire body shook with his shudder.

Lip twitching in a smile of approval and self-satisfaction, Magnus stopped playing around, giving the boy what he so desperately wanted, lowering his head to take him into his mouth.


	15. Mouth

**WARNING: **And the mature material continues... why is it so much easier than that we've crossed the threshold?

* * *

Alec's moan sounded almost pained. His face was contorted, but it was ecstasy, not agony that forced his attractive features into a tight mask. He was beyond embarrassment or reserve, lost to the overwhelming, entirely new sensation of having a mouth sucking him. The hot, liquid warmth, the feel of Magnus's mouth pulling on him, surrounding him, his tongue teasing the rippled flesh, his teeth lightly grazing as he withdrew.

Alec whimpered. Magnus taunted him with the flickering tip of his tongue, before swallowing him again. Alec thrashed against the pillow, his hot face buried beneath the mess of dark hair being wildly thrown about.

Magnus curled his long-fingers around the base, while his other hand gripped Alec's slender hip. It wasn't long before Alec came to the realization that he could thrust. He didn't want to wait for the rise and fall of Magnus's head. He arched up from the bed, thrusting against the silken tunnel of the warlock's throat, only to sink down and repeat. The friction was unbelievable. The heat was incredible. The feel of Magnus's fist pumping him with his palm when his mouth wasn't sucking him made Alec cry out, his nails digging into the sheets.

It may have seemed entirely selfish, Alec's shy request for oral sex. But Magnus was more than willing to oblige. After all, he could take the credit for the boy's first and second cooperative orgasm, for his first blow job. For the monumental first step toward dispensing with his V-card.

And it's not like Magnus wasn't getting anything in the bargain. Every moan, every hoarse cry that Alec made gave him pleasure. He was aroused just from kneeling between the shadowhunter's splayed legs, bringing him off with his mouth and watching the different emotions play across his face. Frustration, pleasure, desire. Magnus was proud to be the one that Alec had chosen to complete his education. And more than that, he was enjoying every step of the process.

So what if they didn't get to sleep until late? A hot, sleepless night in bed with his boyfriend - that totally trumped hosting parties and serving the needy public. If anyone buzzed, he was closed for business. He'd deal with the consequences later. He deserved one night off, one night to be Magnus Bane, lover of a gorgeous, all-too-willing shadowhunter, and not High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec's hands eased up on his expensive sheets, making a grab for Magnus's hair instead, burying his fingers in the loose strands. Magnus moaned around the boy, and felt Alec's resulting shudder at the new vibration.

"Magnus," Alec breathed. The warlock glanced up, noting the tense way Alec was arching his neck back, the clenched jaw. Sweat dotted his brow, and rolled in hot trails down the sides of his face.

"Close?" Magnus whispered against the head of his cock, and Alec squeezed, pulling on his hair. Alec managed a shaky nodded, before biting his lip.

"Good," Magnus rasped, stroking up and down with his hand alone, his palm sliding easily. Alec continued to jerk, arching his thrusts up while Magnus's clenching hand came down. His thrusts were coming faster, harder, more erratic - falling out of the rhythm they had built, just like before when they were just grinding together. It was a sure sign.

Magnus was tempted to take him back into his mouth before he found release. But then he reconsidered - Alec was going to have to do something for him first, before he got five star treatment.

For now, he could promise a mind-blowing orgasm and a quick cleanup.

Alec thrust up one more time, choking on Magnus's name as he started to come. Magnus continued to fist him, working through it, then lowered his head to take away the evidence with his tongue.

Alec relaxed back against the mattress, sated. His body hummed.

"Don't go to sleep," Magnus warned, noting the way the boy's pale lids drooped, his relaxed mouth slack. Magnus wanted to kiss that flushed, glistening lower lip, but pressed his mouth to the inside of Alec's thigh instead, enjoying the feel of the soft, heated skin.

Alec murmured, wordlessly letting him know that he wasn't sleeping.

"Shadowhunter," Magnus said, lifting the comforter back to Alec's waist as he rose, sprawled out along Alec's right side.

"Mm?"

"How was it?"

"Incredible," Alec sighed, letting his head loll to one side. He smiled vaguely, eyes closed. Magnus returned the smile, leaning in to press tender kisses to the boy's eyelids, tickling him. He could feel the caged movements of Alec's eyes beneath the fragile layer of skin, and the minute twitch of his lashes.

"You're welcome," Magnus said softly, stroking Alec's flushed cheek with his thumb.

"I didn't know..." Alec breathed, trying to nuzzle back.

"What's that?"

"I had no idea what it would be like, to do anything more than kissing."

"And we milked that one for long enough."

"I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you," Magnus replied in turn, taking Alec's lower lip between his and leaving a brief, sucking kiss. Alec smiled afterward, opening his eyes to regard the warlock up close. He seemed so much more relaxed now. Even the way he blinked was languid and slow, like he was in a delicious haze. Magnus knew that place, the afterglow of really good sex, and he was glad to have brought Alec along for the ride. Not that it was over by any means.

"Alec," Magnus whispered, using the same light, airy tone that the shadowhunter used.

"Yes?"

"That wasn't your first orgasm ever, was it?"

Spots of color stained his cheeks and Alec shook his head a bit.

"Self-gratification?"

Alec nodded, the color spreading. Magnus smiled a little.

"So you have masturbated before."

"Yes..." Alec admitted, swallowing.

"Then you know what feels good, and how to do it."

"Yeah," Alec repeated, lowering his eyes.

Magnus reached out, searching for the shadowhunter's hand beneath the comforter. Finding it, he linked their fingers and lifted Alec's hand to his mouth, kissing the center of his hand, feeling the slightly raised scar tissue beneath his lips.

"Will you do that for me?" Magnus inquired. "Touch me in the same way you like to be touched."

Alec's breath caught. Mouth turning up at the corners, Magnus's tongue darted out, teasing the boy's curled knuckles, weaving in between his fingers and stroking the soft webbing.

Alec moaned, his hand clenching a little in Magnus's grasp.

After a moment, the shadowhunter managed a nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Alec responded. "I want to."


	16. Mutual

**WARNING: Mature reading immediately following.**

* * *

Magnus pressed another kiss to Alec's curled fingers, then released his hand.

Alec pressed his teeth to the center of his lower lip, where the soft flesh had already been marked from the constant pressure.

"You don't have to cut right to it," Magnus pointed out, assuming that was the source of Alec's discomfort. Maybe he needed a warm up. It's not that Alec hadn't touched him before. But Magnus could see where Alec might not be conscious of, or even have to think about the occasional hand splayed against Magnus's chest or grabbing his arm to pull him closer. These gestures were usually made while they were kissing and Alec was distracted. Didn't quite count.

Magnus wanted him to trespass on his person; he needed Alec to cross that line and step into unfamiliar territory. Otherwise, this relationship (and this evening) was going to remain wholly one-sided and it would definitely appear as if he were taking advantage of the shadowhunter. Not that Alec appeared to mind in the least. He fell into the role beautifully – laying in wait to be ravished. But Magnus needed to be ravished on occasion as well.

Alec slowly lifted his hand, cupping Magnus's cheek. The warlock lowered his lashes, but didn't move to kiss that palm or touch the warm wrist with his tongue. He was going to let Alec explore without interruption – or at least that was the plan.

The lightly calloused palm stroked Magnus's cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. Magnus smiled a little, tilting his head to the left, providing Alec with his best angle, opening up his throat to those fingers. Instead of heading south, Alec sifted his hand beneath the ends of Magnus's loose hair, taking one of the silver hoops between his fingers.

"Do you want me to take them out?"

"No, it's fine," Alec replied, carefully playing with the earring itself, before taking Magnus's earlobe between his fingers and massaging it.

Magnus pressed his hand flat against his own stomach, resisting the urge to reach out for Alec, to stroke his hip or wind an arm around his waist. This kind of patience was new to him. It was torturous, but Magnus was hoping it would pay off.

Finally, Alec's hand progressed to his throat, fingertips gingerly grazing the fragile bones there, the phantom flutter of his pulse, down to the muscles at the base. Magnus swallowed, letting him appreciate the movement.

Alec used his thumb to trace Magnus's collar bone, down to his sternum. While not emaciated by any means, the warlock wasn't a fan of physical exertion. Exercise fell under that category. And he certainly didn't have a career fighting. He worked his mouth and hands more than anything else, and unfortunately, this didn't result in added muscle tone. So his torso, while lean and trim, was not lined with the same slender muscle that Alec sported. His chest was a lot less impressive, although the skin was evenly tan and smooth, his nipples darker, where Alec's were a cute pink. Alec could walk his fingers down the path of Magnus's ribs if he wanted, and count every obvious notch down along the way, but the boy seemed more fascinated by the unmarked skin of his chest, using both hands now to smooth over the skin, as if in search of scars that weren't there.

"It's so soft," Alec marveled.

"Your skin is soft too."

"Not like this."

"I have an excellent skin care regimen."

"And no battle wounds," Alec pointed out, eyes glancing up briefly to meet Magnus's eyes, before lowering again to follow the progression of his hands down the warlock's chest, towards his abdomen.

"I love the texture of your scars," Magnus reminded, the need to touch him overwhelming. His fingers twitched, but he kept his hand where it was. Alec shook his head, dark hair falling into his face.

Alec glanced distractedly to the side, brows raised.

"What?" Magnus inquired, glancing down at his chest in curiosity. Was something grossly wrong?

"I didn't notice it before," Alec murmured, curling his hand around Magnus's upper arm and rolling it outward a little so he could inspect the small tattoo there. It was just to the left of his bicep, hidden in the inside crook of his arm.

"It looks like a burn."

Magnus shook his head. "It's a magical brand. A burn would have healed."

"A brand?" Alec breathed, his eyes pained. He glanced back up at Magnus, brows knit.

"I don't remember receiving it," Magnus replied, lips pursed. "I was very young."

"So someone did this to you?"

"Someone," he agreed.

"Who?"

"It's ancient history, Alec. And I don't want to ruin the mood talking about it," Magnus replied, oddly reticent.

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because this is a permanent part of you," Alec replied, sitting up on his elbow. "I show you all my scars. What happened to you?"

"Now you're being overly dramatic," Magnus sighed, rolling over onto his back.

"Magnus," Alec said, unwilling to let it go.

"The Silent Brothers gave it to me," Magnus finally replied, folding his arms behind his head. "It's the mark of a warlock. Not that it's necessary, with the eyes and the parlor tricks, but I guess if I were unconscious or found dead, it'd make for a quick ID."

"The Silent Brothers?" Alec said, brow still lined.

"That's what I said, shadowhunter. I don't stutter."

Alec frowned, leaning over him. After a few stubborn seconds, Magnus met those dark blue eyes. Alec looked concerned and a touch hurt at his tone. Sighing, Magnus lifted one hand to his warm face, brushing Alec's angular jaw.

"You do remember receiving the brand," Alec decided.

"I remember everything," Magnus admitted, his voice softer now.

Alec nodded, having his suspicion confirmed. He smiled a little, in gratitude for Magnus's honestly.

Magnus returned the smile vaguely, hand sliding back into Alec's tangled hair, trying to bring him down for a kiss. He was going through withdrawal.

With a sweet sound of surrender, Alec dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Magnus's. Instead of rushing into a kiss, he swiped his tongue across the warlock's lower lip, teasing the corners of his mouth.

Magnus sighed, lifting his head to press his greedy mouth flush against Alec's, sealing the kiss. Alec relented, tugging on Magnus's hair. Their legs brushed while they kissed, shifting restlessly for a position that benefited them both.

Magnus was squirming between the shadowhunter's muscular thighs, when he felt the unexpected brush of Alec's palm. He gasped against his mouth, and Alec hesitated, unsure.

Magnus arched his hips, encouraging him. Finding his resolve again, Alec trailed his curled fingers down the length of Magnus's erection, thumb exploring. Even without any pressure or friction of any kind, just the caress of Alec's roughened hand was delicious. He hadn't considered that detail.

When Alec finally closed his fist, tentatively groping him, Magnus bit his lower lip.

Alec lifted his head, uncertain eyes staring into his.

Magnus nodded his approval, mouth parted. Alec lowered his eyes and moved his hand, skimming up to the head and rolling his palm before lowering his hand again.

When Alec's thumb grazed his corona on the way back up, Magnus bit back a moan, head going all the way back on his neck and digging into the pillow. Alec didn't need any affirmation to realize he was doing it right. Not that Magnus had really worried he'd make a grievous error – they had the same equipment, after all. Alec ought to know by now how to treat another man's cock with respect and love – the do's and don'ts that universally translate from one man to another, although Magnus was perhaps more tolerant of pain, and unbearably eager for the experience.

When Alec toyed with the end of the barbell, Magnus groaned his name. Alec hesitated again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly," Magnus growled. "That's what it's there for."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to be gentle," Magnus reminded, lifting his hips slightly. "Feels so good," he sighed.

Magnus thought perhaps the talking was throwing Alec off. After all, the shadowhunter had trouble communicating in any other way than moans and gasps when something felt good. It was hard enough to get Alec to nod or shake his head when he was in the throws of passion. Not a problem, for Magnus. He liked talking during sex. Why not? It was honest, and helpful.

Alec would just have to get used to it. Just like he was adjusting to being without clothing in bed, and learning to take initiative. The training wheels had to come off some time. And Magnus was there to support him, along the ride.

Alec's fist was gaining confidence along with speed. Magnus moistened his lower lip, rocking with the boy's pumping. He thought about placing his own hand around Alec's and showing him just how hard he could squeeze - not that he would be as willing to do it. Alec would probably worry that he was hurting Magnus. Magnus knew more about Alec's pain threshold than the other way around. Shadowhunters were hardcore by nature – self-mutilating, and constantly receiving nasty wounds as a hazard of the job. Magnus's tolerance for pain had developed over the centuries; along with growing a thicker (figurative) skin and an attitude.

It wasn't pain Magnus was experiencing at the moment, but frustration. The friction was good, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Alec needed to change it up or press harder. Or better yet, graduate to using his mouth.

Magnus shuddered from the mental image alone, and Alec's hand squeezed, apparently encouraged by his response. Then two calloused palms were working in tandem, stroking and squeezing, curious thumbs massaging his underside. Honestly, he wouldn't have thought the shadowhunter had it in him. No, that's not true – to be fair, Magnus knew the potential was there. He just didn't think Alec would gain the confidence in one night. Magnus was happy to be proven wrong.

Alec had probably taken to his shadowhunter training with a similar enthusiasm. Well, not quite the same. He hadn't tried to seduce Hodge – although Magnus ought to store that scenario away for a fun night in the future.

Alec sucked his lower lip between his teeth, concentrating on what he was doing. Magnus could feel Alec's eyes sneaking glances up at his face every so often beneath the heavy fringe of his dark lashes - checking to make sure it was still OK.

Gawd, it was more than OK. Magnus moaned, pushing a hand back through his hair, raking with his nails, abusing his scalp to keep from grabbing the boy. He didn't want to throw Alec off his rhythm. He didn't want it to stop, even for one uncertain second while Alec regrouped.

Alec pushed on with determination. If Magnus hadn't already brought him to two epic orgasms, he would have eagerly repaid the favor for Alec's efforts...

"Alec," Magnus moaned. "Don't you dare stop."

"Are you going...to come?" Alec whispered, a blush creeping in.

Magnus nodded impatiently, his abs tensing up. "Do you want me to finish?" Magnus offered, meaning by his own hand - if Alec was squeamish at all about it.

But he wasn't. Alec shook his head, his strong hand moving furiously. Sure, it chafed a bit, but it was nothing Magnus couldn't handle. Next time he'd introduce Alec to the wonders of lubrication. Maybe hot oil. Or something that tasted like strawberries (since he'd already discovered Alec liked the flavor).

"Fuck," Magnus ground out, not quite as eloquent had been, as he started to come. He panicked at the last moment, worrying Alec would pull away. But Angel bless him, he milked the warlock for all he was worth, eyes intent on what he was doing. That just made it that all the more hot for Magnus, who bucked up into his fist.

Breathing harshly, Magnus sank back down into the mattress. Alec reluctantly released him, although he studied his hand strangely. Magnus had a fantasy moment, imagining Alec was going to lick the mess between his fingers.

Didn't happen, unfortunately. He did, however, wipe his palm off on his naked thigh - which Magnus took pleasure in, just the same. Marking the shadowhunter with his release. It was primal and dirty, and he loved it.

"Come here," Magnus purred, finally reaching for Alec.

Grinning in spite of his burning face, Alec curled up with him beneath the bright yellow comforter. Their skin was mutually hot, sticky, and damp from sweat – fine candidates for a hot shower and a bar of soap. Or maybe a bubble bath. Or maybe a tongue bath.

But the ideas trailed off. Magnus was too lazy to get out of bed, and if Alec didn't insist on it, he wasn't going to bother.

The shadowhunter didn't seem to mind. Alec flattened his lips out against Magnus's bare shoulder, while Magnus combed his fingers gently through the boy's hair, smoothing it out, loosening the knots.

Magnus could just hear the question in Alec's silence. While his body had relaxed into him, Magnus could feel the tickle of his lashes. Alec's eyes weren't closed.

It didn't take a mind-reader to guess what he was thinking.

"That was hot," Magnus drawled.

Alec lifted his chin, looking up at the warlock.

"Did I do it right?"

"Do you think I faked that orgasm?"

"No." The heat radiated from his face.

"For a blushing virgin, that was an awesome performance."

"I'm not a girl," Alec defended, moving away. Magnus pressed his hand flat against Alec's lower back, giving him pause.

"True. She would have been a major turn off."

"Because you're not into girls," Alec remarked, his tone mocking.

"And because she would have dug her nails in. Or worked my cock like a slinky," Magnus chuckled. Alec made a noise at the word 'cock,' burying his face.

"Was that too much?"

"I kind of expect it," Alec muttered, voice muffled against Magnus's arm.

"Well, I know it doesn't sound like it, but I'm completely serious. A virgin girl would have taken a lot more work. And that's just not a project that interests me."

"But deflowering a male shadowhunter?" Alec tried, lifting his head.

Magnus laughed, holding him tighter and leaving quick, fond kisses all over his face. "I loved every second of it. Not that you've been properly deflowered yet."

Alec blushed, but didn't ask for elaboration on that point. Magnus smiled against his cheek, rubbing his back.

Magnus trailed his fingertips up and down along Alec's spine, feeling him relax again, leaning into him – one warm thigh draped across Magnus's leg, his hand splayed against Magnus's chest.

Magnus ran threw the events of the evening like his own private movie, enjoying the play back.

"You know, there's always tomorrow," he whispered.

But Alec's only response was his slow, even breathing. He had fallen asleep.


	17. Morning

**WARNING: Mature reading. I don't have this chapter planned out yet, but it's inevitable.  
**

* * *

Alec felt warm and relaxed. It reminded him of lounging in hot bath water, when he was younger - and he had the time and patience for things like that. The luxury of a bath.

Only the warmth didn't fade and turn uncomfortable, like bath water did when it sat too long. Alec curled up with the warmth, nuzzled against soft. He recognized the tickle of sunlight against his face.

That's what ruined the moment for him. He opened his eyes with a start, only to squint against the glare of the sun.

He was in Magnus's arms, curled up with the still naked warlock.

The events of last night came rushing back, and of course, Alec's cheeks burned hotter.

He studied the even tan of Magnus's skin in the sunlight, uninterrupted by the distracting sheen of glitter. His bare arm seemed to radiate with the morning light, his chest (while on his side) more in shadow. The comforter was bunched at the warlock's waist. Shyly, Alec followed the outline of his form from that point, hidden by the thick canary yellow fabric. The slender point of his hip, sloping downward along his thigh, his extraordinary long legs extending almost full-length to the end of the bed.

Magnus was beautiful when he slept. It's not that he was less attractive when awake - Alec just enjoyed having the opportunity to admire him without having to meet those eyes, or fighting a blush. And his features seemed so much more soft when they were relaxed. Magnus's pink mouth, lower lip slack, his eyebrows soothed out. His lashes were still against his cheeks, dark and long even without the use of makeup. Alec wondered, as he often did, why Magnus would turn to cosmetics, when he was naturally beautiful. His skin was perfect. He had nothing to hide.

But he had to remind himself, Magnus didn't wear cosmetics to conceal. He made up his face to stand out, to be a riot of color or to accent his eyes with dark rings. And the glitter was an undeniable part of his personality. Flashy, unique, confident and unforgiving. He could walk down the street shining like a disco ball in the sunlight and not care who saw him.

No. Correction, he _cared. _But whereas Alec would have been appalled and hideously self-conscious, Magnus thrived on the attention. Even if it was negative attention. Somehow in the warlock's mind, it was all good. To make someone do a double-take, to whisper or frown at his look, that was reward enough for his work at the vanity table.

Alec shook his head gently. They stood in opposition in so many ways. And yet...he was learning, these differences were what made them perfect together. Just like last night.

It had been scary, and unnerving and Alec had spent most of it self-conscious, some of it self-doubting. But he could appreciate how well they fit together. Whenever he was uncertain, Magnus was encouraging. Whenever Magnus became complacent, Alec would surprise him and take initiative. When they kissed, the energy between them was imcomparable. And when they touched...Alec had never experienced anything like it.

Before last night, he wouldn't have believed there was anything that cut as deep or wracked his system as completely as pain. Not that he enjoyed it, of course. It was just a constant in his life, something his body recognized and responded to on an almost daily basis. It was one thing he couldn't escape. As many times as he was hit or cut or burned, it was just as strong and he felt it from the surface of his skin down to the bone.

But the pleasure Magnus had shown him had been just like that, only he invited it. It had penetrated every nerve in his body. His body was alive with sensation, his skin simmering with heat. Nerves that were only accustomed to reacting to pain, were firing with pleasure, on overdrive. His back arched into the pleasure, instead of tensing and recoiling.

And the sounds he had made. Alec couldn't think back on those without clenching his eyes shut in embarrassment. He had been shameless, the more he relaxed. He couldn't conceive how people could do it knowing someone was next door, surely able to hear every moan, every unchecked cry. Clary and Jace must be grateful that the Institute was so large, and their rooms spread out. Otherwise, they'd probably take a note from Alec and spend a lot less time there as their relationship progressed.

Magnus shifted in his sleep, cheek dragging across the pillow. Alec watched his lip twitch in a vague, dreaming smile. Alec smiled as well, watching the warlock sleep so peacefully.

He had braced himself for waking up, uncomfortable and petrified. He was naked beneath the comforter, after all, naked in bed with Magnus. But he wasn't as bothered as he thought he would be by that fact. Magnus was right. Maybe he had gotten used to it already. Or maybe it was just because Magnus was still asleep and in a sense, he was alone with his nudity.

He did want to get up and go to the bathroom. That posed the question: search for his briefs, or brave the hallway without?

What would Magnus do?

Get up and go.

Alec covered his eyes briefly, with a small noise.

_Who is there to see? Chairman Meow? Do you think he'll care? He's never thrilled to see you, fully clothed or not._

That was true, a benefit of Magnus living alone. Biting his lip, Alec glanced back at the sleeping warlock, then careully slid towards the edge of the bed, slowly pulling the comforter back.

His feet touched the floor silently, and he quickly crossed the room to the door, the cool air already making his skin prickle with gooseflesh. A careful turn of the knob, and he edged out of the cracked doorway, moving across the hall. He closed the door behind him.

Walking across the hall naked was one thing, but a leaving the bathroom door ajar was too much to handle. He wasn't an exhibitionist.

Alec swiped his hand across his mouth as he returned to the bedroom, wiping off any toothpaste residue. He liked the fresh, clean morning feeling of newly brushed teeth. It was more important than washed hair and clean skin in his book. It was just a strange quirk - although he should probably take a shower and get dressed. He would get to that soon.

He just wasn't in a great rush to leave. And that's what it would mean, getting ready. He'd be one foot out the door, and he wasn't ready to return to the Institute.

Alec circled the bed, studying the round of Magnus's slender shoulder, the inverted slope of his back. His throat was obscured by his loose hair, the slender arc Alec had enjoyed feeling out with his fingers. There were so many details like that, about Magnus's body that had gone undiscovered in the months since they'd established their relationship. His knowledge of Magnus's body - even if they did share certain obvious similarities, was limited. Their build was very different, and Magnus was surprisingly devoid of scars. Alec wanted to acquaint himself with every inch of that honeyed skin; that was his long term goal. To lay back as he had last night and let his fingers travel. And he knew Magnus would let him, an eager subject. He would probably even sigh and close his eyes after a while, and arch into his touch like a cat being scratched down its back.

It did strike him, how very feline Magnus was. Not just the intense shape of his eyes, but his body - his frame, how lanky and slender and yet agile, for all that. Graceful. And the way he hummed when he was kissed, when he was enjoying himself, it sounded like a purr. And Magnus certainly had a penchant for using his nails. They were so sharp, Alec remembered with a shiver.

Looking for a distraction, Alec decided to close the curtains since he was walking around Magnus's room naked. They were floor length, after all. He tugged on the rainbow curtain, until there was nothing but a small sliver of light, just enough to maneuver by.

Alec moved along the wall, perusing Magnus's small library. Most of the volumes were as he would expect - spell books, books on the use of herbs and candles. A number he recognized on demonology - they surely had copies in Library at the Institute. But there were older texts he couldn't even read the titles of, and hesitated to so much as touch. They looked so fragile.

On the top shelf, Magnus kept mass-market paperbacks. Romance, fiction, fantasy. Alec guessed the nature of each from the titles, as well as the pictures of wizards waving angry staffs or women in tight corsets with breasts spilling out, embraced by topless men on steroids. He was amused, but not surprised to find the Harlequin romances in Magnus's collection.

At the far left of the bookshelf, on that top shelf, a beige hardcover caught his eye - firstly because it was so much taller and thicker than the rest of the books, but also because it read "Kama Sutra" along the spine. Eyes wide, Alec eagerly extended his arm and carefully removed it from the shelf.

Wasn't this the book Magnus had mentioned last night?

Curiously, he opened the book up to a random page, scanning the blocks of text. To the right, there was a picture. He had to stare at it for a moment, trying to distinguish what he was seeing. And then it clicked.

Alec gasped, face flooded with heat.


	18. Moan

**Warning**: Yet more mature material. Also, about that time to periodically remind (myself) that the characters are the sole property of Cassandra Clare. And any referenced or quoted material from the Kama Sutra belongs to Vatsyayana, as translated by Alain Danielou.

* * *

Alec clenched his eyes shut beneath the cold spray of the water. Years of experience had taught him not to sputter or shy away from the freezing jets, although a reactionary shudder raced through this body - the only protest he would allow himself.

Then the hot water finally kicked in and he sighed. Blessed heat.

Cold water didn't actually clean – it would do nothing for germs. But it did feel good, for the two minutes it lasted, taking away the telltale blush. And the unintended…

_Erection._

Alec didn't even like thinking about it. But that was silly. After everything that he had done - and last night comprised a big part of that list, Alec had no excuse. Pretending he wasn't capable of being aroused – or shying away from the fact that he was, in fact…excited, it was immature. Alec felt sure Magnus would think so, with eight centuries of experience by comparison.

Actually, he might find it "cute" and "endearing," maybe even "hot," but then he'd have to admit Alec was being ridiculous.

It's just, he hadn't expected that looking at pictures would be so…so…

_Arousing_?

"Appalling," Alec muttered under his breath, turning away from the water, letting it pound down his back.

He was surprised to find the book in Magnus's library.

_Are you, really? Magnus Bane, caught with an erotic book on his shelf? Is that so unbelievable?_

_Fine._ He wasn't surprised that he had a copy, but still shocked to find it there. Right there, out in the open, standing unassuming on the same shelf as his paperbacks where anyone – including Alec, could reach up and take a look at it.

_Oh, what's that? Hm. Well. Is that? Oh my God._

Alec was shocked to discover how…explicit it was. Especially the pictures. The wording was a little convoluted, filled with strange animal metaphors he didn't understand like "the congress of a herd of cows," or "the blow of the bull" and the "sporting of a sparrow." On the other hand, he understood the words "caress," "kiss," "embrace," "pierce," and "moan" well enough, and after scanning the opposing page – filled with such words, reading like a long-winded instruction manual on sex, Alec had promptly closed the book.

Not having managed to wake the warlock, even at that, Alec snatched up his briefs and quickly left the bedroom, needing some physical distance between his naked body and that book. As if that book had single-handedly made him feel dirtier than anything he had done last night.

_No, you're just a hypocrite. You're not an innocent anymore, Alec. Suck it up._

But he was. Frowning as the water drew wet trails through his hair like fluid fingertips, Alec wondered why he could still be so easily embarrassed when he had..."canoodled" with Magnus without clothing, when they had found release together, and spent the balance of the night perfectly naked and flush against each others' bodies. How, then, was there still any blush left to bother him? Why did it still happen at the drop of a hat? Wasn't he supposed to wake up and feel...magically more experienced and confident?

_Well, you did walk around in the buff._

That's true. He would have never done that, even in the privacy of his own room at the Institute. He always grabbed a change of clothes and ducked into the bathroom to change out of his pajamas, or his gear. Maybe it was something Jace would have done - changing out by his bed. It was definitely something Magnus was comfortable with. And now, well, Alec vowed he would try. At least while he was here. Back at home, still not so sure about that. Anyone could walk in, if he didn't lock the door. Anyone. Clary, Jace, Isabelle...his mom. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for _that_.

Maybe there was something in that book about blushing. How to harness the "strength of the lion," or "look like the zebra" and fight the color in his unwilling face.

Alec snickered. It was reassuring that he could find some humor in it now, and that he wasn't entirely traumatized.

If only Magnus had given him some indication what it was about, maybe he wouldn't have reached for it..

_Oh? And if he'd told you it was an Indian text on the art of sex, would you have seen the title, blushed and walked away? Think hard, Shadowhunter._

Alec bowed his head, the water dripping down his chin, pooling between his collar bones. If he was being honest, he probably would have pulled it down anyway, if only to validate that Magnus wasn't kidding. There were no pictures on the cover that might suggest the nature of the book. It really could have been a simple textbook, from the beige jacket and formal lettering. It wasn't until the naive reader took a look inside, that the full force of what they were reading hit home.

Of course, Alec would open the book to a passage on relations between men. Aside from the picture to the right, the two lines were burned in his memory.

"Encircling the penis with his hand instead of his lips, he kisses it. Having done this, with the tip of his tongue, licking the mast all over and titillating the opening, is known as browsing."

There was a low sound of objection/embarrassment, and Alec turned back into the spray of the water, raking his hands back through his wet hair.

Had Magnus read the book in its entirety? Alec just couldn't imagine the busy warlock sitting down and reading a book that thick - even if it was on erotic material. Maybe looking at the pictures, or flipping through it to get to parts of interest. But the largely heterosexual material, was that of any interest to him?

Then again, Alec thought back on the romance novels he had seen. There weren't two bulky _men_ on the covers. So the fact that the hero and heroine were straight didn't disqualify a book as reading materiel of interest. Alec wasn't so sure he'd want to read about a man and a woman falling in love or being intimate. It's just not something he was interested in.

But Magnus...had he ever been interested in women, as well as men? Little things like that made him wonder. It's just that Alec couldn't imagine Magnus, with his sparkling hair and how beautiful his face looked sleep - couldn't imagine that Magnus with a woman. And he didn't want to now. The idea made him scowl.

He was still scowling at the tiled wall when the shower curtain unexpectedly whipped back, a rush of cooler air hitting him from behind. Alec gasped, head whipping back against his shoulder.

Magnus stood on the other side of the bath tub with a sleepy, apologetic smile. Alec's fingers curled against the wall self-consciously, though his eyes couldn't help perusing the warlock as he stood there, while Magnus's eyes devoured the wet, naked shadowhunter.

"Is there any hot water left?" Magnus casually inquired.

Alec nodded. It had been steaming up inside the shower, before Magnus jerked the curtain open and let out some of his humidity. Alec shivered again, the cool air still fighting unpleasantly with the water, making his skin break out in gooseflesh. Alec bit his lip.

"Oh, how rude of me," Magnus drawled. One long leg climbed over the edge of the tub and then the other. Magnus reached back and jerked the shower curtain closed, cocooning them once more.

Alec tensed up, not sure what to do in this situation. He'd never shared a bath with anyone. Well, maybe when he was very, very young, before he could speak in complete sentences, he may have been forced to share a bath with his sister. Isabelle was a toy hog and due to the age difference, she was prone to grabbing hair and slapping him. Actually, not so different from the present - except she couldn't get away with it now.

Well, this shower scene was vastly different from that one. Magnus pressed his warm mouth to the back of Alec's shoulder, his fingertips sliding across beads of water at Alec's side.

"Good morning," Magnus purred, nuzzling the boy's wet hair. Alec lowered his hands and turned slightly to peer over his shoulder.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, Chairman Meow got in. He was kneading my leg. I was hoping for a slightly different wake-up."

Alec blushed, lowering his eyes. "Sorry. I must have left the door cracked." Thus giving the small cat his opening, after being ignored all night.

"It's OK. I told him he could have the bed. I heard the water running, and decided there was something better waiting for me in the bathroom."

"Hot water?"

"You," Magnus breathed against his cheek. Alec squeezed his eyes shut.

Magnus kissed his averted cheek, back towards his ear. He sucked on the water droplets as he passed, then took Alec's tender lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Clean and sweet," Magnus praised, his voice soft and clinging like velvet.

Alec could only moan in reply, finding the long-fingered hand still resting at his side, and clasping it. Magnus shifted, linking their fingers together, using both to rub Alec's hip.


	19. Massage

(Please forgive any typos. I worked feverishly to get this ready before having to leave. My FF-writing soul is back! I think someone borrowed it for a few days, but thankfully they returned it unharmed. And I will get around to updating all of my other sadly neglected stories later.

The usual **Warning: Don't read if you're too young or traumatized by M/M love.** As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy.)

"I feel bad," Alec said, wiping the water from his mouth with the back of his hand. The words came out kind of muffled.

Magnus drew back, touching Alec's shoulder in concern. Realizing Magnus misunderstood, Alec shook his head, glancing back over his shoulder again to give the warlock a tentative smile. "I mean, for Chairman Meow. I feel bad that he's constantly being kicked out of the bedroom."

"Do you want more company in bed?"

Alec seemed to deliberate, then shook his head with another faint smile. "It would be OK if he'd just lay there like a dog on the end of the bed. But..."

"But he'd probably scratch your back and bite your feet when you're trying to sleep. Or dig his nails into you at some ungodly hour of the morning because he's hungry."

"Is that what he wanted? Breakfast?"

"I think he just wanted to fuck with me," Magnus said with a chuckle. Alec laughed, though he had to turn away at the use of the word, exposing his face to the hot spray.

"Don't feel bad for the cat," Magnus continued, his hand smoothing over Alec's back. Alec tensed at the unfamiliar feeling of Magnus's hand unceremoniously running down his naked back, distracting and while he was trying to shower. Not that he really minded. He just...wasn't prepared. Alec sighed after a few seconds, giving into the feeling.

Magnus's palm was slick with soap and it glided across his skin with ease, leaving a film of tickling foam behind. Alec tried to stand still and let Magnus rub the soap across his back and into his sides, back arching a little - not unlike a cat enjoying a good rubdown.

"He's got me all to himself during the day," Magnus was saying, still talking about Chairman Meow.

_And the nights are mine_, Alec silently added, with a little thrill that came across as a shiver. "That's true."

"And you know, cats are independent, typically antisocial creatures. They're usually happier when they're not being bothered," Magnus rationalized.

"But they still want attention - on their own terms," Alec clarified, thinking of Church. But he was more mascot and occasional tour guide than feline companion.

"Well, I set the ground rules here," Magnus said, nuzzling Alec's hair. "Chairman Meow will just have to learn to compromise."

Magnus's fingertips passed down the center of Alec's back, tracing the ridge of his spine, following the linear notches down to his tailbone. Alec clenched his own hand, digging his nails into the skin of his hip. Magnus's hand briefly returned, giving Alec's hand a gentle squeeze.

Magnus eventually had to break away to apply more soap. Alec stared helplessly at the mist on the tiled wall, immobile - his erratic heartbeat keeping rhythm to the background music of the water. He was fixated on where Magnus's fingers were going to travel next, his body tense with anticipation.

Even though it was the next stop in the downward sequence, Alec still jerked in shock when Magnus slid his palm down to cup his buttocks, kneading with the heel of his hand, his fingertips rubbing the soap into his skin.

For the second time that morning, Alec found himself in an uncomfortable state (only having Magnus grope his bottom was a lot more potent than reading an erotic text on the same subject).

He was..._aroused_. Alec bit his lip, face teaming with color. Was it obvious? There was a small measure of security, having his back turned. Maybe Magnus was too busy to notice..

The shadowhunter gasped when he felt Magnus's mouth between his shoulder blades, only to experience the brush of the warlock's long-fingered hands, trailing down his thighs. Magnus was tall, but he couldn't possibly reach that far without--

Alec couldn't help but sneak a glance backward. Magnus was kneeling in the tub, passing his soap-covered hands down along the backs of Alec's calves, lightly massaging. His hair was misted with water, but not thoroughly soaked as Alec's was. On his knees behind Alec, he really wasn't exposed to the jets, since Alec was monopolizing the spray - blocking the fall of water. The hot water continued to pound against his chest and slide down his torso, losing force as it went, ultimately tickling his feet and sliding down the drain.

"All right," Magnus said, glancing up at Alec - catching him watching. Magnus smiled, eyes warm. Alec noticed the faintest crinkles at the edge of his eyes, usually hidden behind dark eye makeup. A single bead of water clung to the edge of Magnus's pink lower lip, and he slid his tongue out, obliterating it. Alec reluctantly turned his head, swallowing.

Magnus chuckled, gently squeezing his leg. "Turn around," Magnus instructed in a low voice, his thumb drawing a teasing circle against the edge of Alec's knee.

Alec breathed in sharply, hesitating. Could he do that? Was it appropriate? Especially with...especially when he was...aroused?

Alec blushed and bit his lip, resting his forehead against the tiled wall for a second, letting the water run down his back. Breathe, just breathe.

He knew it would stupid to hesitate. They were involved._ Seriously _involved. What's more, they'd already seen each other naked, so how was this so different? They were just wet and in a different room, as opposed to laying down in a bed. The idea was still the same. Was this what normal couples did? They showered together, in addition to sleeping together?

Alec considered - there were still some things he was unwilling to share with Magnus. But he supposed there was no harm in showering at the same time, provided the hot water lasted.

_You're already showering with him. He's been staring at your naked back and you didn't mind that. _

No. Alec supposed it was okay. It was weird initially, but he was growing more comfortable.

_So...if he sees you from the front, is there really a difference? _

Not...really.

_And if it comes with a soapy massage, you'd be a fool not take it._

Alec groaned in agreement, took a fortifying breath, and turned around to face Magnus.

Magnus didn't miss a beat. His soapy hands in the ready, he started with Alec's feet, light pressure to the right ankle asking the shadowhunter to lift his leg for a moment so he could clean underneath his foot and between his toes.

Alec twitched and made a sound of protest.

"What?" Magnus asked, glancing up, still working his fingers around Alec's toes. Alec was making faces, his jaw tight.

"Are you ticklish?" Magnus crooned.

"Of course not."

"I think you are," Magnus teased, running his fingertips slowly down the sole of Alec's foot, feather-light. Alec gasped, and tried to plant his foot back down. Magnus smiled.

"Admit it, darling. You have a weakness."

"No."

"Why?" Magnus lifted his brows, setting Alec's foot back down and picking up the left. "Do you think demons would use it against you? You wear boot. And they're not going to _tickle_ you."

"No, but _you_ would."

"But I know the truth now. I just wanted to hear you say it," Magnus admitted, smiling slightly. His attention had returned to massaging Alec's foot. He was doing something really nice to the middle of Alec's foot - applying pressure with both thumbs and kneading the muscle there - exactly where his feet started to ache when he was on them too long.

"Where did you..." Alec began, then realized that he might not want to know the answer. Awkward, starting a question and just leaving it there.

But Magnus was perceptive. His hands continued upward along Alec's ankles, simultaneously coating them with soap. "I love massages - almost as much as a good facial and a pedicure. I treat myself at least once a month."

"You let a stranger do this to you?" Alec asked, astonished - and maybe a little bothered by the idea that someone else was touching Magnus like he was currently touching Alec.

"Well, it's not quite the same. They don't get full frontal," Magnus joked with a wink. "And there are certain things they can't do. Like this." He pressed a warm kiss to the inside of Alec's thigh. "And this." His soap-softened hand slid upward along the inside of Alec's leg. Alec wanted to look away, but he couldn't. When Magnus's long fingers slid around him, Alec jerked forward and dug his teeth into his bottom lip to trap the moan.

"I usually just get a back massage. And they massage your feet when you get a pedicure. It's nice to unwind and let someone else do the work. Maybe you can come with me next time," Magnus proposed. He was still carrying on a conversation, while Alec found it impossible to reply. Magnus was stroking him, soaping him up. But when the task was done, he didn't move to finish cleaning his legs or continue on to Alec's torso. Instead, he kept stroking Alec, twisting his palm around his slick flesh, looking up at Alec intently from his knees. Of course, being unnaturally tall, he could simply lean up and kiss Alec's mouth if he wanted.

_Is that what you want?_

Alec licked his lips in lieu of a kiss. The water was still running down his back, buttocks, thighs. The constant heat kept him from shivering - the shudder he experienced was for a different reason entirely.

"I'm glad," Alec managed in a breathy voice. He reached out and slid his fingers into Magnus's semi-wet hair. Magnus glanced up again, brow raised in question.

"That they can't do this," Alec clarified.

"A masseuse?"

"The people who give you the massage?"

Magnus nodded, smiling. "Are you jealous?"

Alec turned his face away for a moment. Then Magnus twisted his wrist again and Alec gasped, thrusting his hips forward. "Yes!"

"Was that a 'yes, Magnus, I'm _so_ jealous', or 'yes! that feels so good'?"

"Both," Alec admitted, clenching his eyes shut and blushing like crazy.

"Mm. I'm glad," Magnus replied.

Alec pulled on the soft hair in his grasp and Magnus hummed in pleasure. "More? All right. Rinse off first."

Magnus's hand was at his hip, trying to turn the shadowhunter around. Alec got the idea, turning back to the spray for a second, gritting his teeth as the water ran down the length of him. He was so _sensitive_. He'd never used the brief time in the shower as anything other than a means of washing his hair and skin - maybe cleansing his wounds. But this had to be the longest, most erotic shower he'd ever experienced. When Alec lifted his hand to adjust the nozzle, Magnus slapped his arm away.

Alec gasped, turning around. "I was just--"

"You looked like you were doing my job."

Alec blushed, trying not to jump when Magnus encircled him again. This time, Magnus slid his hand upward, gently squeezing, and when he came back down, Magnus lowered his head and took him into his mouth. It was just like last night, only somehow the change of settings made it so much more...so much...

_God, forget it_. Alec threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation for what it was, happy to have the water skimming down his face and chest, caressing him while Magnus's mouth worked its magic. There was still a small part of him that was thoroughly embarrassed, but that part was kindly remaining quiet.

Alec was breathing harshly through his mouth and nose, stroking the back of Magnus's neck while Magnus's hidden tongue stroked him. And when Magnus's teeth lightly raked across him, Alec's back arched, his chest thrusting forward, pleasure rippling downward and rolling his hips, curling his toes.

Magnus moaned in encouragement. The reverberation of that sound around him felt so good. Alec moaned in response, lowering his lashes.

Similar to last night, Magnus incorporated his hand into what he was doing, pumping with his fist as his tongue flickered, stroked, and tasted. Alec was shaking, trembling as his nerves fired and the heat prickled his skin, the steam of the room and the heat of the water and the pleasant burn of Magnus's mouth gloving him -- it was like being cradled in warmth all around.

Alec started to tense after a few minutes, trying not to dig his nails into Magnus's scalp - not that he thought the warlock would mind.

"Magnus," Alec warned, puffing air through his nose while biting his lip.

Magnus squeezed Alec's side in encouragement, but he didn't stop. He continued stroking him, squeezing him, sucking him, relentless, hungry, determined.

Alec closed his eyes tight, trying to ride it. He was almost there. It was painfully close. The tension, the throbbing, it was right--

"There," Alec choked, his hips thrusting forward. Helplessly, he started to come, realizing with wide eyes that Magnus hadn't lifted his mouth or released him this time. That hot warmth was sucking him even as he --

_By the angel_. He never thought it could happen that way. Or, he wasn't sure it would happen or that it would feel quite so...but he was learning new things all the time with Magnus. And he had a sneaking suspicion this was still only the beginning. As thick as that book in Magnus's room had been, Alec felt sure they'd only skimmed the surface.

Somehow, the blush grew more pronounced and Alec couldn't help but stare down at the sight of Magnus on his knees, finally lifting his head a little. Magnus's mouth released him, his long tongue circling the flared head one more time before licking his own lips clean. The warlock looked rather satisfied with himself, and maybe even proud of Alec as his bright eyes flickered back up at the shadowhunter who bravely stared back at him, moistening his own lips.

"Good morning," Magnus purred, then moved to stand. He rose up higher and higher until he was looking down at Alec, as usual. Alec stared up into Magnus's face, still trembling faintly. He searched for the right thing to say. 'Thank you' just didn't seem adequate, or even appropriate. 'That was nice' - well, that was understatement.

"My turn," Magnus announced, before Alec had the chance to formulate his reply.

Alec's jaw dropped.

Magnus chuckled, touching his shoulder. "I just want to shower. Trade places?"

"Oh," Alec lamely replied, sidestepping him and moving to give up the jets. The water instantly hit Magnus's chest and he lifted his open palms to the spray, dragging his wet hands back through his hair.

Alec was unsure what to do. Turn around? Look at the wall? Get out?

"You can watch, you know," Magnus pointed out, shooting him a wink over one shoulder. "Besides, I'm not finshed with you yet."


	20. Mirth

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, wrapt blue eyes following each of the warlock's movements.

"It's leave-in conditioner," Magnus explained, running his slick fingers back through his hair - although trying to avoid inundating his roots with it. Too much build up product would require another shower, and as much as the idea of crawling back beneath the hot spray might sound appealing to him, he was fairly sure Alec had had enough.

The shadowhunter's cheeks were still flushed from the humidity in the bathroom. Or maybe it was the sight of a still very naked Magnus standing in front of the mirror working over his hair. Alec had a modest towel wrapped around his waist, sitting down on the closed toilet seat lid. It was incredibly cute - the towel was bright pink, like 80's blush pink. Alec had made a face at first, but had probably decided it was bearable to wear a hot pink towel, since the same cotton covering would serve as his temporary clothing until he could get back to his pants. Not that Magnus had any intention of letting him reach for those in the near future.

"What is it for?"

"Oh, lots of things. To get the tangles out, to keep my hair shiny and smooth. And it smells nice."

Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec's chin. The clean scent of the hair product hit him in a pleasant wave, along with Magnus's naturally sweet, rich smell. Alec couldn't help nuzzling against Magnus's cheek, burying his nose against the drying strands of black silk.

"Like it?" Magnus purred.

Alec nodded, feeling the tickle of Magnus's nails against his cheek, then he was straightening up and returning to the mirror.

"So you don't just bipass steps like that with a snap?" Alec asked, wondering why it was that Magnus - with his extensive reserves of power, still took so long to do his hair (especially when he had seen him undo the work in a second, with a wave of his hand).

"Oh, no. I would never take the chance with my own hair."

"What do you mean?"

"It's well and good to turn off the TV or make a cup of coffee appear. If the TV accidentally exploded or I got a soy latte instead of a cappuccino, I wouldn't be terribly upset. Now, if I snapped - intending to style my hair and instead sheered it off because I wasn't concentrating or I just happened to have a side thought like 'wonder if I could rock the J.T.,' then I'd be devastated. You don't just magic away hair loss like that."

"J.T.?"

Magnus smiled indulgently. "Another pop culture reference. Do I need to go into it?"

"Probably wouldn't matter," Alec conceded. "But you couldn't just...fix it?"

"I could throw a glamor up all day - which would be exhausting. Or I could buy an assortment of wigs. But no, I couldn't just make the hair magically regrow. There's no undo button."

"Even with your own hair?" Alec persisted.

"Look at it this way, honey. I can expedite healing. I can conjure an encyclopedia worth of crap because these items tangibly exist somewhere and I'm just...relocating them. But I don't make things exist out of thin air. If you were an one-legged prostitute, for example--"

Alec made a disapproving noise, brows knit. But Magnus continued with a snicker. "I couldn't snap your leg back into existence just because you'd look that much more hot in heels. I could repair all the bones in your one leg, and procure you the perfect pair of designer heels. Well, one half of a perfect pair. And it would be the same idea with my hair."

"But if you can expedite healing, couldn't you just...rush the growth process too on your hair?"

"Maybe I'd be willing to experiment with someone else's hair, but that kind of spell would be tricky."

"Why? Because you might end up with hair too long? Then you could just cut it," Alec reasoned.

"Or maybe I'd end up with hair that wouldn't stop growing. Or hair that started growing...in other places."

Alec glanced away, sorry he'd brought it up.

"And I can't have that," Magnus decided, rinsing off his hands.

"So you really do everything by hand? When you style your hair."

Magnus nodded. "The old-fashioned way is sometimes the best way." Although just to appease Alec, he snapped and a long, thin comb appeared in his hand. "From Paul Mitchell," he winked, and started combing through his slick hair.

"Paul Mitchell?"

"Oh, Alec," Magnus sighed. "Sometimes I marvel that you're the only gay man alive that doesn't know a thing about brand names, hair products, and pop icons."

Alec didn't look terribly insulted by that statement. He went so far as to shrug, taking the bottle of Redkin and turning it around, reading the ingredients.

"Yet I adore you, in spite of your shortcomings," Magnus replied.

"I'm glad."

"Hmmm."

"What?" Alec prompted, glancing up from the bottle. Magnus looked like he was deliberating something, setting the comb down.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of what a dirty word 'shortcomings' is."

Alec blinked.

"I take it back."

"OK...?"

Magnus plugged in his hair dryer, and Alec eyed it with suspicion - like it was a weapon.

"This is going to be a little loud and take about ten minutes."

"Should I go?"

"Oh, you're welcome to sit there and give me something cute to look at, but maybe you'd rather start some coffee? And feed the cat?"

"Sure."

"I hope he hasn't taken out his wrath on my pillows."

"Is he usually destructive?"

"He prefers the back of the couch, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'll go check," Alec said, getting up. Moving toward the bathroom door, he was stopped by Magnus's hand, curling around the knot in the towel. If he pulled against that hand, the towel was going to fall.

Alec hesitantly lifted his eyes. Magnus was staring at his mouth, caressing Alec's stomach with the pad of his thumb.

Alec tilted his chin, inviting the kiss. Lip twitching, Magnus captured the shadowhunter's lower lip, sucking on it. Then he released the towel and his mouth.

Alec tried not to frown at the tease, although his disappointment was fairly obvious through the mirror.

Staring at the glass, Magnus swat at Alec's ass through the towel, sending him on his way. Then he turned his hair dryer on, with the loud whoosh of the electric blower.

Gasping, Alec wrenched the door open, the steam heat following him out. Magnus chuckled, jerking the door closed behind him, preserving the warmth a little longer.


	21. Meeting

**A/N**: _So we're led to believe that after a hot cup of coffee (and maybe even a few hotter kisses goodbye) young Alec Lightwood went off on his merry way, back to the Institute, and back to work, thus ending his magical evening with Magnus (we cant have it all in one night; that's just not realistic)._

_But a month or two pass. The pair keep at their kisses and their canoodling, growing more comfortable together (and I'm mostly referring to Alec here). And so, our latest scene:_

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 21: Meeting

"Yeeees?" The speaker crackled around Magnus's low drawl. Alec blinked, fairly sure that's _not_ how he was greeting potential clients now. It was always in a sarcastic formal or maybe, depending on how late, a booming voice scolding them about the time. Never this.

"You saw me coming," Alec decided, answering the call box.

Magnus replied with a throaty chuckle. "How do you know?"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"What a thought! It's only you, darling. It's always been you."

"And I'm the only one you talk to like that, right…?"

"Mhm." It was hard to make out the murmur through all the static.

Alec smiled. Silly warlock and his games. And why were they wasting time with him down here in the entry, merely talking to Magnus through a speaker? "So, umm, can I come up or what?"

Another chuckle and the door unlocked, allowing him up. Alec took the rickety stairs two at a time, not caring about the excessive noise of the old stairs protesting to his weight and his added bounce. Soon enough, he was standing in front of Magnus's door and when that didn't magically open for him, he turned the knob and rushed inside.

Unlike the February chill outside, it was warm and cozy inside Magnus's flat. He wondered why Magnus had taken care to turn on the heat. Typically, the warlock's body ran hot anyway, so he didn't necessarily keep the place above sixty-eight, even in the middle of winter. He said he was perfectly comfortable – a fact Alec could believe in theory, but still, he found himself shivering.

Maybe Magnus was doing it for him, enduring what must make him feverish, so that Alec wouldn't be cold when he came over.

Alec shed his coat immediately, hanging it up inside the door. He scanned the open space for Magnus. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. The television was on, running a commercial break. Chairman Meow was sprawled across one side of the colorful couch – which Alec decided must be a clue that Magnus had recently left the room. Otherwise, his little white shadow would have followed him wherever he went.

Was he playing another game?

Smiling a little, Alec headed back towards the warlock's bedroom. The door was open, so he slowly approached it, instantly recognizing Magnus's form on the opposite side of the room. He was standing in front of the long window, the curtains pushed back, resting his hands flat against the glass like he was trying to absorb some of the chill through it. And maybe he was.

Alec sucked in a breath. At first, he thought the warlock was naked from the waist up. After all, he could see the small tattoos on his back, make out the dip in his spine and even the cleft above the low-hanging leather pants which barely hung on his hips (because they were so low, not for lack of being tight). But then he realized that Magnus's back looked textured, and it took him a moment to distinguish the very soft mesh material of his shirt. It was so close to the golden color of his skin that Alec had been confused.

Magnus turned around, looking at him from across the room. They shared a comfortable silence, each enjoying the sight of the other from across the room. Then Magnus grinned, leaning back into the glass.

"Hello."

"You knew I was coming up."

"I did."

"So, why are you hiding out in here?"

"Maybe this is exactly where I wanted you," Magnus teased. Alec managed to smile, with only a weak blush.

"It feels good in here."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I do. It's still freezing at the Institute. I can't believe they're running the _air-conditioning_ in February."

"All the more reason to come see me, as often as you can," Magnus replied, mouth curving.

"That's one of the reasons," Alec conceded, moving further into the room.

"Indulge me," Magnus purred, wanting him to elaborate.

"I miss you," Alec answered, starting with the easiest answer.

"I miss you too. What else?" Magnus prompted, hooking his own thumb through the waistband of his pants, tugging on the tight fabric enough to show the smooth, tanned skin underneath. Alec glanced down distractedly as he stepped closer.

"You've got a roomier bed. And it's more comfortable. So…I sleep better when I'm here."

"But you can't give the bed all the credit for that," Magnus teased, his thumb moving in a small circle. Alec was fairly sure he was rubbing his own skin. Alec bit his lip.

"What else?"

"I love you," Alec replied breathlessly, finally stepping up to the warlock, head tilted upward so he could look Magnus in the eye. And Magnus was staring back at him, his eyes warm and intense. He made no move to reach for the shadowhunter, but he smiled, breathing against Alec's face.

"And I love you. But I think there's one more thing you keep coming back for."

"What?" Alec asked, almost choking out the word because he couldn't find his voice.

"You want to hit this," Magnus crooned, unplugging his thumb so that he could hook it in Alec's waistband instead, snagging the shadowhunter by his jeans and jerking him closer still. Alec took a small step along with the tug, the damned blush in full effect.

Not able to come up with a clever reply to that, Alec decided it was best to just admit it and so he nodded, eyes lowering a couple inches to stare at Magnus's mouth. It was pink and soft today, no lip stain, no lip gloss. He still wore his glitter and his eye makeup. He was dressed to take company, after all – although Magnus had to be the only professional Alec knew who could or would speak to potential clients in leather pants and a barely-there-mesh-top.

Magnus's feet were bare, though. He knew that because his toes were trying to tickle Alec's calf, inside the leg of his jeans and above his boot. Also, Magnus was at least two to three inches shorter without his boots on. Still extremely tall, but the height difference wasn't so bad.

Alec flicked a smile up at Magnus, feeling the invasion of his foot. Magnus snickered, his thumb playing with the smooth skin of Alec's belly. He was obviously just playing with the shadowhunter. They weren't going to get anywhere like this.

"Are you done for the day?" Alec inquired, curling his hand around Magnus's hip, fingers playing with the leather.

"I don't have anyone else penciled in. But I'm always open to walk-ins."

"Like me."

"Door's always open to you," Magnus murmured, kissing Alec's forehead.

"Which door? This one?"

"Especially this one," Magnus replied, his hand sliding further inside the denim, until long fingers were brushing up against--

Alec gasped, grabbing his wrist.

"No?" Magnus asked, lifting his head, brows raised.

"The door," Alec said, glancing back over one shoulder.

"Ah, yes." With a lazy wave of his wrist, the door fell shut and the lock clicked into place.

"Better?" Magnus inquired, fingers stroking where they were trapped, against Alec's lower belly.

"Thank you."

"No one's going to come up here unless I buzz them. You're the only one with a key."

"I know. It's just..."

Magnus nodded, not making him explain. He understood. It was just one of a number of quirks that made Alec more comfortable when they were together. He would also have to draw the curtains, and probably maneuver to the bed and beneath the cover of the comforter before shedding most of their clothing, but it was fine. Magnus had no problem giving into these shy requests because the end result was always exquisite. Explosive. Extraordinary.

Alec smiled gratefully, leaning up to kiss Magnus on the mouth. The warlock smiled against his mouth, drawing Alec back a few steps. With another wave of his wrist, the curtains fell shut, and Magnus slid his free hand up along Alec's jaw, cupping his cheek.

Together, they reached for the end of Magnus's shirt, peeling the mesh up along his torso. At the shoulders, Magnus took over, lifting the material up along his very long arms and over his head, tossing it aside. Then he was back at Alec's mouth, kissing him hungrily.

Alec wrapped one arm around Magnus's rail thin waist, the other hand smoothing up Magnus's back. The skin there was so _cold_. Was something wrong?

Ah, that's right. He had been leaning up against the window. But it wasn't right. Magnus was always so warm. Alec pressed his palm flat against the warlock's unnaturally soft skin, trying to impart some of his warmth. He felt Magnus shiver, cool fingertips retracting, brushing Alec's stomach as he removed his hand. But only to play with the button at the top of his jeans.

"Bed?" Magnus inquired.

Alec shook the hair back from his eyes, looking up into the green-gold stare that was caressing his face. Alec nodded, nails curling in slightly against Magnus's back.

Magnus's lip twitched, and he turned down the comforter without having to reach for it, glancing over at the empty space.

Alec looked as well, already imagining himself on the left and Magnus on the right.

Magnus kissed his cheek and withdrew, moving around to the right side, depositing his rings and a bracelet he had been wearing on the bedside table.

Alec removed his long-sleeve shirt (his winter replacement, since he'd been banned from wearing the old sweaters) and moved to the left side.

They faced off from both sides of the roomy mattress. Magnus was the first to grin, climbing up and crawling towards the center of the bed.

"Coming, darling?" Magnus asked, inviting.

That had to be one of the most erotic things he'd seen - with the exception of Magnus full on naked, twisted in the sheets or humming in the shower. Magnus on his hands and knees, naked to the waist and wearing his tight leather - that was pretty damn close.

And the way he was looking at Alec made his stomach flutter. Alec swallowed, then climbed up onto the bed, breathing in the concentrated scent of Magnus on the bedding. And right in front of him.

"Thanks for turning on the heat," Alec said. Maybe it wasn't the time to make conversation, but he realized he'd forgot to mention it. And if Magnus hadn't turned up the thermostat, he'd be uncomfortable now and shivering without his shirt.

"Don't I always?" Magnus drawled, moving closer.

Alec was at a loss for a reply, watching Magnus move across the bed. He was reminded of how _feline_ he could be sometimes, the way he slinked and slid through the movement, so fluid and casual, graceful in a way Alec was sure he wasn't. And it came so naturally to Magnus. Like his lazy posture, that came across as sexy instead of sloppy, his half-smiles that were barely there, but made Alec feel so...warm and special, whenever Magnus was looking at him like that.

Alec nodded, willing the blush away. And then Magnus's mouth was on his, sucking his lower lip, trying to bring him closer. Alec gave in with a moan, completing the kiss.

* * *

Sayomi Mayako: Thank you! And that is so true.

OmgAdot: Yeah, Magnus is the whipped cream and sprinkles to my coffee (hehe, Alec can just be the coffee).

MagnusSpark: I love Magnus more. But you can't have magic moments without Alec in the mix too. Glad you enjoyed the towel! I wish I had a hot pink towel. Maybe for Christmas.

Awesomesauce123: Thank you. Your question about what I was writing (and my reply of "nothing") really kicked me in the ass and motivated me to get back into the saddle. There's really no excuse. So I deleted the 240 words I told you about and started over. What do you think?

Lacie Crocker: Here you go. Lemony goodness.

rachelalexandra: You have to be my most hardcore critic. Seriously. You don't surgar coat it. That being the case, I'll admit I've written several chapters now with what you've said in mind. So you inadvertanty directed a number of my stories. Thank you for keeping me in line, and I hope you llike the latest update.

dorome: Thank you! That was the intended reaction. :)

bookworm0492: That is what I do best! Of course, the cliffs aren't meant to torment you. They're actually where my line of thinking usually stops. And when I get another idea, I pick up with the next chapter.

OoBlueBubblesoO: I probably would too! If I didn't know exactly what was happening next. I like reading this sort of fanfic, provided it seems real, you know? That makes it haut! And it gives you a chance to read something you'll never see in the books (being teen reading and all), but something that could totally happen. Eventually.

SpencerReidFan89: There you go! More.

Lenneth-Night: THANK YOU! I love that you're reading them all.

chop4tess: Who doesn't love that? Magnus + Alec = epic love! (Did I sound really young right there? That's what I was going for. I'm a fangirl too)

Katara-alchemist: I love how your review always pops up so fast! It's like you're right there, waiting for me!

Catharine: I usually don't reply to non-account-holding-people on FF. But you come back so many times under the same name, you might as well be one. Yum, indeed. Thanks for reading!

fan-fic-fan-girl41: I swear I won't rush it. You have my word. But just so you know, that chapter will probably be called Moment. For THE moment.

summerchic40: You're forgiven! I still love you.


	22. Manners

**Warning: **In case you haven't already clued in by now, this is Malec erotica. Anyone who has a repugnance for boy love or warlocks making out with shadowhunters or generally naughty writing, please save yourself the time and scrolling and close the window now.

For everyone else: I'm trying to make this work. Please read on and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 22: Manners

Magnus pulled back first from the kiss, using the pad of his thumb to stroke Alec's cheek, sliding down the sharp cheekbone until Alec opened his eyes again.

"So, what do you have for me?" Magnus asked in low, breathy voice. Magnus's bent legs were drawn up beneath him, and he sat facing Alec - who was more kneeling against the mattress.

Alec lifted his chin sharply, wide eyes meeting the warlock's. Alec mistook his meaning, automatically translating the question in the dirtiest way possible - since that seemed like the most plausible meaning coming from Magnus.

Alec blinked and tried not to blush. Magnus's lip twitched, watching his face.

"Any war wounds?"

"Oh!" Alec couldn't hide his relief, finally understanding. "No, not really." He shifted to sit down properly. Magnus was playing with Alec's hair, running his fingers through the ends.

"What qualifies as 'not really'?" Magnus inquired, one brow cocked.

"Church bit me," Alec said, frowning at the memory. "Stupid cat."

"Did you step on his tail?"

"No."

"Kick him?"

"No! Who would do that?"

"Then what did you do?"

"He's a _cat._ Do I really need a reason?"

Magnus considered, then shrugged with a smile, glancing towards the closed door, probably thinking of Chairman Meow. "Maybe you were just in his way."

"Or he was in mine. He has the whole run of the Institute, and yet he makes a point of planting himself right in front of your path."

"I thought that was his job," Magnus mused, kissing Alec's bare shoulder. Alec closed his eyes distractedly, enjoying the warmth.

"I think Church is done doing us favors. Now he just lazes around and swats at people when they try to pass in the hallway. And he bit me this morning outside Jace's room."

"Maybe he was playing guard cat."

"What?"

"Maybe Jace didn't want to be disturbed, so he bribed Church to hang out and chase away loiterers."

"Why would he do that? The doors lock. That would have been enough," Alec said, although he was more frustrated with the idea that Jace would do that, rather than questioning the necessity of a guard cat at the door.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would have gotten the message."

"What if you'd heard someone cry out behind the door?" Magnus asked, tucking the hair that was against the left side of Alec's face behind his ear.

"I'd ask him if he was OK."

"And if you got no answer?" Magnus continued, nuzzling the left side of Alec's face with his nose.

"I'd knock on the door again."

"Still no answer."

"Then I'd ask him again, and then warn him that I was going to bust down the door if he didn't respond."

"Right, because Jace might be held hostage inside his bedroom."

"Well, someone might be attacking him," Alec replied, sounding so naive and concerned that Magnus chuckled and had to kiss that soft cheek.

"Why is that funny? I know you're not his biggest fan, but--"

"That's not the word I'd use: attacking, but I guess it works."

"I don't understand," Alec admitted with a slight frown, turning to glance over at Magnus.

Magnus smiled, cupping Alec's cheek and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the boy's mouth. "What did you do after Church bit you this morning?"

"I cursed him and I walked away."

"Good for you"

"Why?"

"Well..." Magnus paused, glancing down. He appeared to glance between Alec's hands as if deciding between them, and then he lifted the right. Sure enough, Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus's fingertips tenderly passed over the skin of the top of his hand, unerringly finding the place where he had been bitten, at the base of his pinkie finger. It was a little swollen now - earlier it had been massive, and Alec suspected it put off more heat than the rest of the hand.

"I think if you hadn't gotten angry at the cat and stalked off, you might have heard someone being 'attacked' behind the door."

"Do you know something?" Alec seriously asked, eyes narrowing.

"I know all about locked doors." Magnus glanced to the right again, at the closed door of his bedroom, and back down at Alec with a smirk. The warlock paused, allowing Alec to piece together this information on his own.

"So...you're not saying someone was hurting him?"

"No, I think whatever he was doing, he was probably thoroughly enjoying it."

"You mean...?" Alec's eyes widened.

"Mhm. Exactly," Magnus answered, kissing Alec's stunned cheek again, nuzzling against it.

"Do you think he heard me knocking?" Alec asked in an embarrassed whisper.

"Probably."

"Cursing the cat?"

"Maybe. And they probably had a little chuckle about it."

Alec made a sound in his throat, and shoved Magnus. Going with it, Magnus flung himself against the mattress.

"If you think about it, it was rather smart of Jace - much as I hate to give him a compliment. Apt, too. Post an angry pussy outside his door, while he's taming the pussy inside."

Alec growled this time, punching Magnus's arm. Lightly, but stil. Magnus grabbed his wrist, pulling hard. Alec gasped, falling into Magnus to keep from twisting his own arm.

His face hovered inches over Magnus's. Magnus smiled up at him, using his free hand to brush the hair out of Alec's eyes. "Don't be upset, darling. You don't need a pussy to complete you."

Alec made that sound again. "Will you _please_ stop saying that?"

"What? Pussy?"

Alec clenched his eyes shut for a moment. "Yes."

"All right. It is rather vulgar, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well the pu--you know, women in general, not so appealing down there. If you think about it."

"I don't think about it."

"And I love that."

Alec twitched, then felt Magnus's warm hand on his cheek again, and Magnus's lips on his throat. "Do you think about me?"

Alec's lips parted. He inclined his head towards what Magnus was doing with his mouth, as the warlock trailed kisses down his throat and along his naked shoulder. "All the time."

"Mm. What am I wearing, when you think about me?"

"It's usually...just your face," Alec admitted, with a soft moan.

"Always?"

"Sometimes," Alec started tentatively, eyes closed, "you're wearing leather pants and a loud t-shirt."

"My favorite look."

"And you've got glitter all over your arms and face. And in your hair. But, your hair's down..."

"You still prefer it down?"

"I can't touch it when it's up and...I get poked," Alec admitted, opening his eyes with a small smile.

Magnus laughed, his hand sliding back behind Alec's neck, trying to apply gentle pressure, enough to bring the shadowhunter down to his mouth.

Alec complied, leaning in to kiss Magnus, enjoying the way the warlock hummed as their mouths started moving together. The hum was kind of like a purr with a tone to it, and it radiated not just against his mouth, but through Magnus's throat and even his chest. Alec felt the hum as he tentatively rested against Magnus's body, bare skin to bare skin. Magnus's chest was so much warmer than his own, he curled his fingers against Magnus's arm in pleasure, snuggling up against that heat.

Magnus must have waved his wrist or something, because the comforter was being lifted to cover Alec's shoulders without Magnus having to reach for it.

Alec felt sure as the kiss continued that Magnus would have something to say about his added weight, that he would seem uncomfortable, but he didn't. Instead, his leather-clad knee brushed up against Alec's side, and when they broke apart to gasp in a breath, Magnus lifted Alec's right hand again, kissing the spot where he had been bitten.

"You can't ignore cat bites," Magnus tsked, touching his fingertips to the puncture wound. Hot tingles burned the edge of his hand and radiated up to his wrist as Magnus healed the wound.

"He barely got me."

"Yes, but they pack a nasty bite. Little demons," Magnus chuckled, kissing the newly healed skin.

"Thanks."

"Next time you see Church posted outside Jace's door, what are you going to do?"

Alec debated, biting his lip. "Tell Clary she's needed in the training room in five minutes."

Magnus laughed out loud, head thrown back against the pillow. Alec loved the sound of that laugh, not just his throaty chuckle. It made Alec smile.

"Good boy, although if you didn't want to break it off, you could just come over here and 'attack' me."

"Umm..." Alec couldn't help the blush that came on, glancing down at Magnus's shoulder to avoid looking at his face. "I'll take that under advisement."

"You do that. I'll even lock the door and pretend to be up to no good, if you want."

"We already tried that before. I'm not kicking down the door."

"You know how many times I removed the doors in this place? I have to magically replace the hinges every time. It's fine. It'll come off easy."

"Still. That's violent and unnecessary."

"It wouldn't get you in the mood?"

Alec looked down at him, with a blank expression.

"After you kick down the door, you could charge in here, and throw me down on the bed like you did today, and have your way with me."

"I didn't throw you--"

"But you liked it, didn't you? Me, all spread out on the mattress after you shoved me? Think you'd like reenacting that one yourself?"

The blush was dark and serious now, and Alec was biting his lip hard. But he nodded after a few seconds, admitting it was true.

"Mm," Magnus purred, wrapping his legs around Alec's hips beneath the comforter. Alec glanced up at Magnus's eyes as the warock reached up to frame both sides of his face, bringing him back down for another kiss. Alec complied.

After several moments of their mouths moving fluidly against one another, Alec started to rock against Magnus, rubbing up against him through the leather and denim. Magnus approved with a soft moan, biting Alec's lower lip. Alec breathed in through his nose, doing it again.

This time Magnus thrust up into his movement, and Alec broke away from his mouth with a moan.

Burrowing against Magnus's shoulder, Alec focused on moving against him, while Magnus slid his fingers into Alec's soft hair, arching into each downward thrust of the shadowhunter, letting him have his way for a little while.


	23. Mindless

**Warning: **Mature content. Malec. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 23: Mindless

Alec was breathing heavily against Magnus's shoulder, inhaling raggedly, only to exhale in hot, short puffs against the lightly tanned, glittering skin.

Magnus rolled his head back against the pillow, smiling lazily, rocking with the shadowhunter in their slow grind through the material of their pants. If they were going to dry hump, he would have preferred to do it naked, but Magnus had already agreed to let Alec take the lead, let Alec do what felt comfortable and right, and maybe along the way - if Alec was receptive, he could try to coax him further.

Alec certainly seemed into it. As they picked up the pace, Alec closed his teeth against Magnus's skin, pinching it at the edge of his shoulder. Magnus thrilled to that little bite, gently pulling on Alec's hair. Alec responded with a harder bite, though kissing the fading marks in sweet counterpoint to the biting.

"Alec?"

Between labored breaths, Alec managed a strangled 'what'.

"Don't you think...mm," Magnus moaned, biting his lip. "this might be more comfortable...ahhh, without the chafe of your jeans?"

Alec lifted his head, stilling the movement of his hips and glancing down at Magnus, breathing heavily.

"Hm?" Magnus prompted, after several awkward seconds of silence.

"I don't know," Alec answered. It wasn't that he didn't realize and acknowledge that being naked would be more comfortable in this situation, but rather, he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted - removing the balance of his clothes right now.

"That can't be comfortable," Magnus insisted, his hand smoothing down Alec's chest, palm sliding down the tracery of scars and permanent Marks until he reached the boy's lightly muscled abdomen. Magnus played with the button at the top of Alec's jeans, waiting for Alec to give him permission to proceed. He could feel Alec's excitement straining against the fly, but he also knew warring with his body's arousal was Alec's mind's uncertainty.

With Alec, it was often a battle of will between his mind and body. But Magnus took satisfaction in the fact that Alec's mind's protests seemed to become weaker and shorter-lived over time.

Alec lowered his eyes, breathing in and letting it out slowly. After a few tense seconds, he nodded.

Magnus popped the button, with a small smile. He waited. Alec's breath caught, but he didn't move to stop him. So Magnus slowly buzzed the zipper down, long fingers sneaking their way inside the parted denim, moving towards the escaping heat.

Alec gasped, arching his hips. He eagerly thrust into Magnus's curled knuckles, unconsciously encouraging the warlock to cup him.

Magnus was of a similar mind. Releasing him with one hand and tugging on the loosened waist of Alec's jeans, he lowered the denim half-way down Alec's buttocks and Alec squirmed to push the pants down further, pulling them off the rest of the way.

Sure, Alec was blushing hard, but he was also thrusting into Magnus's loosely closed palm, wanting it. Unlike his own hand, Magnus's palm was soft and smooth and very warm. No callouses, no scars, just the faint lines, so when he stroked Alec, it was all soft and warm and tickling, nothing that chafed or scraped. It was almost as good as Magnus's mouth. Almost.

Groaning, Alec drew up to his knees, framing Magnus's sides while he continued to rock into Magnus's palm, thrusting and jerking, pushing up off his knees to add strength to his movement. His buttocks brushed up against Magnus's leather pants - he'd almost forgotten that the warlock was still half-dressed, while he was naked and writhing on top of him, utterly shameless.

And Alec was too into it to care. He couldn't focus on being embarrassed or shy. Alec bit into his lower lip and exhaled through his nose, head tilted back as he rode it out.

Sticky sweat dotted his brow, made the hair at the sides of his face cling to his hot skin. But Alec didn't care about that either. It was actually kind of nice to be so warm, without any clothing on or having to rely on covers. Just his soaring body heat and his proximity to Magnus was enough to make him sweat, to burn.

The tension was back in his stomach, and Alec gripped the sheet beside Magnus's hip, his movements becoming more erratic, falling out of rhythm.

"Almost there?" Magnus asked in that low rasp, and Alec nodded while his forehead creased, and Alec's tongue dipped out and tasted the sweat beading above his upper lip, eradicating the moisture.

Releasing the sheet, Alec gripped Magnus's side inside, fingers curling in. Alec dug his knees harder into the bed, sure his weight must be uncomfortable to Magnus, but rather than complain, Magnus was encouraging him in a soft voice, murmuring things that were meant to be encouraging and also kept the blush high in Alec's face, even more aware of what he was doing because Magnus felt the need to narrate it.

"Just like that."

Alec groaned, clenching his teeth. He thrust into the heat of Magnus's sliding palm and Magnus squeezed him, milking the sudden release out of him. Magnus gripped him and stroked him as he arched into the warlock's sticky palm and adept fingers, shooting against Magnus's tanned stomach and naked chest. If he minded the mess, Magnus didn't express it. Instead, Magnus arched up into it, like he invited it, purring.

Breathing harshly, Alec leaned back into his heels, hands out against the mattress to support himself as his back sagged. Magnus was looking up at him with a small smile, absently stroking him until he was spent.

"I wish you could see that."

"What?" Alec breathed, eyes half-mast. He was trying to calm his breathing, focusing on that and his slowing heartbeat, thudding against his eardrums.

"Your face when you come. It's gorgeous."

Alec made a soft noise, bowing his head self-consciously.

"I mean it. You look so...so perfect, I just want to bring you off all over again."

Alec tried to smile, while still hiding his face, his fingertips fluttering along the inside of Magnus's arm.

"Maybe I'll take a picture, so I can save it."

"No!" Alec replied, mortified.

"I'm not going to leave it out on display or anything," Magnus replied, with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll put it inside the drawer of my vanity, so I can look at you while I'm getting ready."

"Won't that be...weird?"

"It'd be _hot_. You're usually gone by the time I'm up and getting ready, so I can look at the picture and think of you and it'll sustain me until you return."

"Do I really...make the same face every time?" Alec tentatively asked.

"Yes, and I love it. It's like Theresa in ecstasy. Your head thrown back, your lips parted. Your forehead is creased, but the rest of your face is really smooth. Relaxed, like you're just letting go all the tension inside you"

"That's kind of what it feels like," Alec admitted.

"I'm glad," Magnus crooned, stroking Alec's hip. Then he sat up carefully, shifting between Alec's legs, until they were facing each other.

Magnus lowered his eyes to Alec's mouth. Alec was looking at his mouth too, licking his lips.

And then they were kissing again, Alec gripping Magnus's shoulder, Magnus's hand cupping the back of his neck.

Gradually their clinging shifted to embracing, naked torsos flush against one another, Alec straddling Magnus, enjoying the feel of the leather against his heated, bare skin.


	24. Moon

**Warning: **This is already feeling like a sweeter chapter. But the mature content is sure to come out.

-- OK, now I've reached the end of this chapter, it most certainly has. Be warned (I blame it entirely on Magnus).

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 24: Moon

"You feel so good," Magnus complimented, murmuring against Alec's ear. He could feel the heat coming off the shadowhunter's earlobe, and the side of his face; another telltale blush. Magnus smiled against Alec's throat, nuzzling it.

Arms still wrapped around the warlock, Alec pressed his mouth against Magnus's shoulder, agreeing with a soft sound and closing his eyes. He was still seated in Magnus's lap, the leather of his pants cool and smooth against Alec's bare buttocks and the backs of his thighs.

Since they were just sitting and embracing in the wake of their languid kisses, taking a small break from foreplay, Magnus trailed his fingertips down Alec's back, blindly searching for scars and heated Marks. Alec straightened up a bit as his hand descended, his back slowly arching.

"Tickles," Alec breathed, but it wasn't really an objection.

"Want me to stop?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head against Magnus's shoulder, his warm palm splayed against the warlock's chest.

"You smell like soap," Magnus observed, nuzzling Alec's hair with his nose.

"I have been known to shower," Alec joked, scratching at Magnus's back.

Magnus chuckled at that, tugging lightly on the shadowhunter's earlobe with his teeth for being a smart-ass.

Alec gasped, rolling his hips forward in Magnus's lap.

"Ready again, darling?"

"You started it," Alec said in a small voice, tucking his face into Magnus's throat - since he didn't have any loose hair to hide in.

Not that Magnus wasn't enjoying the hot bursts of Alec's breath being exhaled against the bare skin of his throat, but he supposed fair is fair. And Alec had already said he preferred Magnus's hair down. He ought to reward his honesty with a little magic.

And so Magnus lifted both of his hands to his head, starting at the roots and smoothing back over the spikes. They deflated beneath his palms, until his fingers were running between the strands with ease. Of course, even straight and fallen, Magnus's hair was still coated in glitter, but the ends tickled Alec's face and he drew back enough to see Alec's smile, and then the shadowhunter was nuzzling against his hair and kissing his neck in thanks.

"Mm. I love you," Magnus sighed. There was no better phrase to describe the rush of tenderness and warmth he felt for Alec.

Magnus could feel Alec's smile against the base of his throat. "I love you, too," Alec whispered, leaving another gentle kiss against Magnus's shoulder, and another between his collarbones.

"You feel feverish," Alec pointed out, lifting his head in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine," Magnus replied, sliding his hand beneath Alec's hair and cradling the nape of his neck.

"But you're too hot," Alec objected.

While Magnus thought about saying something along the lines of 'I am too hot,' or 'thank you,' he didn't want to mock Alec's very serious concern. It was sweet.

"Well, if I hadn't turned the heat on for a certain cold-natured shadowhunter, I probably wouldn't be so hot," Magnus explained, lip twitching. "I told you, I'm perfectly comfortable in a chilly room. I don't need the heat, even in winter."

"You didn't have to--"

"But I wanted _you _to be comfortable when you came over. That's more important to me."

"But I don't want you to burn up in your own place," Alec persisted with a small frown.

"Well, that's kind of inevitable, darling, with you dressed like that and sitting in my lap."

Alec flushed and lowered his eyes. "I can move."

"Not a chance," Magnus purred, curled knuckle beneath Alec's chin, nudging it back up.

Alec tentatively looked up again, his pale blue eyes soft. "Maybe..." Alec started, then swallowed, the rest of whatever he was going to say stuck in his throat.

"What?" Magnus coaxed, stroking Alec's hip.

"Maybe... you should take your pants off." Alec lowered his voice to a whisper by the end of the suggestion, and his eyes dipped again, staring at the glittery blur of Magnus's chest.

"Sure thing," Magnus replied. Alec started to lean up and was about to scoot out of his lap so he could manage it, when Magnus snapped his fingers and the pants hit the floor beside the bed. Alec was suddenly kneeling above a very naked Magnus and his eyes lifted to Magnus's face again in surprise.

There was no reason to be shy. This was not the first time they had been completely naked together. Granted, most of their time was still spent half-dressed. Alec gladly climbed into bed in his pajamas and had less of an issue curling up with Magnus, who opted out of pajamas most nights. But that was typically in preparation for sleep.

Alec clearly understood it was too early for either of them to turn in for the night. And so when Magnus removed the last of his clothes, sleep was the last thing on his agenda.

As Alec started to tense, Magnus leaned in and kissed him, rubbing the back of his neck as their lips met. Alec gave into the kiss, winding his arms back around Magnus's slender frame, leaning into his chest. The minute shift of their lower bodies made them both jerk once, but it wasn't enough for Alec to pull away.

After a moment, Alec moaned into the kiss, his own hand tangling around Magnus's loosened hair, his tongue thrusting inside the extreme heat of Magnus's mouth. Magnus moaned in response, content to let Alec be the aggressor for a little while.

When Alec thrust his hips intentionally, grazing Magnus in the process, Magnus lowered his hand to the boy's hip, and encouraged him to go through the motions again. Alec mimicked the movement, but harder this time.

Magnus broke away from Alec's mouth, nipping his lower lip before trying to catch his breath against Alec's chin.

"Baby?"

"Mm?"

"Do you remember those pictures you saw in the Kama Sutra?"

"By the Angel," Alec breathed, ducking his head.

Magnus chuckled, kissing the dark hair as it fell into Alec's face. He wasn't going to force Alec to look up again and face him, at least not yet - since he was fairly sure his embarrassment was only going to get worse.

"Did you really get a chance to look, before you punked out?"

"I saw enough."

"Which panel were you looking at? The one where the boy is on his knees, or--"

"There were two men and they were...they were..." Alec made a frustrated noise, shaking his head.

"Making love."

Alec nodded, relieved that Magnus hadn't used another word to describe it.

"Then you know from seeing it, that when two men make love, it's not exactly the same as it is between a man and a woman."

A small nod from Alec.

"Obviously, I have an outie, not an innie," Magnus explained, with a snicker.

"God," he heard Alec mutter against his chest.

"Not that I'm complaining, of course," Magnus continued, not deterred. "I've never wanted to be a woman. Human, maybe, during my darker times. But not a woman. I've no interest in breasts or having a soggy cleft that--"

"I get the point, Magnus!" Alec hissed, nails curling into the warlock's side.

Magnus lowered his head and kissed the shadowhunter's rigid shoulder. They were high up, almost to his ears, and curled inward defensively. Magnus wanted to relax him again, but he needed to make his point first.

"But when we make love, the principle would be the same. And I promise, it will feel _really_ good. I just wanted to make sure you knew that when you start poking around, you're going to have to arch further back before you get anywhere."

Alec lifted his head; it was very red, his eyes wider than normal. His lower lip was even trembling a bit. "Magnus," he pleaded.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if I can do that."

"And I would never force you, darling," Magnus crooned, hands coming up to tenderly frame Alec's face, thumbs stroking the soft skin. Between the span of Magnus's gentle hands, Alec couldn't lower his face again, and he tried not to look away.

"Thank you."

"But I wanted you to know that it is something I want," Magnus spoke sincerely, lowering his head, but glancing up, so he was looking at Alec from beneath his dark lashes. "I can't remember the last time I _made love_ with anyone. I'm all for fucking. I don't even mind a bit of rough trade, but I think with you - if we ever made love, it would be...well, magical."

Alec blinked several times in succession, not sure what to say.

"And I'm fully willing to let you pitch the first time," Magnus quickly added. "I promise, there would be no pain. You wouldn't technically be 'losing your cherry' that way; but you won't be a virgin anymore. Or nearly as innocent."

"You mean...?"

"You on top, you behind, from the side, whatever way you want," Magnus explained, his voice soft even if the words he used to explain it were vulgar. It couldn't be helped.

"What about you?" Alec asked after a moment, in a soft voice.

"What about me?"

"Would it...hurt you?"

"Only briefly. I'm out of practice," Magnus explained with a small smile. "But then I'd be in ecstasy. It's exactly what I want, Alec, and I can wait months...even years, if you want to torture me. Just give me a grain of hope, and at least I can enjoy the fantasy until you're ready."

Alec made a sound in his throat, but he didn't look away. He was studying Magnus's face, maybe trying to judge his sincerity. Maybe just needing a distraction while he weighed the decision. Whatever it was, Magnus continued to glance up at him, his thumbs stroking Alec's face, enjoying the fact that Alec still hadn't moved out of his lap - although his legs were starting to tingle.

"What would we have to do?"

Magnus lifted his head. "Beg your pardon?"

"To...do it. How does it work?"

"Oh, simple. Everything we've done is just foreplay leading up to that moment. When you're really into it, the next step comes kind of naturally. Of course, you have to stop and grab some lube first, but that aside, it would feel right."

"What does it feel like?" Alec asked tentatively.

"For you, it would be kind of like a combination of my hand and my mouth. But even better than that. Tighter."

Alec moistened his lips, then asked. "And for you?"

"I'm not sure I can even describe it." Magnus paused for a moment, considering. "You know the feeling that courses through your body when I heal you? Especially when it's a really deep wound."

Alec nodded. "It's really warm and it tingles everywhere."

"And you know what it's like before you come? The tension in your stomach?"

Alec nodded a little, lashes flickering.

"It's like both of those feelings, with the friction added in. Plus, you've got the person you want to be with moving above you - or spooning from behind, or arched over you, and I love it when your weight falls into me and I can feel every muscle in your chest and your stomach tensing and rippling. Gawd, I love your body."

"Thank you," Alec whispered.

"It's hot. That's all I can say. And you're going to send me the biggest thank you note afterward, maybe even with a _P.S.: I wish we'd done this sooner._"

Alec pinched Magnus's side, and Magnus smiled up at him, then leaned in and kissed him, just pursing his lips against Alec's before withdrawing.

"Of course, that'd be at least twenty-four hours later. I fully intend to cuddle afterward and ask you to spend the night. And if I'm not terribly sore, we can wake up in the morning and reenact the whole thing."

"You're relentless."

"I'm insatiable."

"That too."

"And what are you, sweetheart?" Magnus inquired, lowering one hand from Alec's face. It disappeared out of view, then Alec jerked when he felt Magnus's hand encircle him, stroking upward. Alec gasped.

Alec couldn't help thrusting into that palm, though biting his lip.

"It's OK. I love making you come."

"Because of the face I make?" Alec asked, nose wrinkling.

"Because it's hot, end of. Now, if you want me to bring you off again, there's something you've got to do for me."

"What?" Alec asked, whispering again.

"Practice run."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked slowly.

"You love dry-humping - that's what you call it when we grind against one another without any actual penetration. And that's fine. I'm all for it. But this time, I want to change it up."

"How?"

Magnus smiled; that was just the question he had been hoping for. Gently, he lifted Alec. When Alec felt the pressure on his hips, he got the message and slid the rest of the way out of Magnus's lap. Magnus shifted, gracefully rolling over onto his stomach. He glanced back at Alec from over his shoulder.

The shadowhunter's eyes were trailing down his slender back, the heat intensifying in his face the lower his glance traveled.

"I thought you might want to get better acquainted," Magnus crooned, pointedly swiveling against the sheets.

Alec glanced up at his face, brows drawn.

"Come on, darling. You're not intimidated by my ass, are you?"

"No."

"Good. Then don't hurt its feelings and just stare at it like that. Unless you think it's ugly?"

"It's not ugly."

"Then you better make amends."

* * *

ireadtoomanybooks: Meaning M-rated material, not just kisses and canoodling?

Awesomesauce123: Thank you. I enjoyed writing the last chapter more than the one before it. Tried to redeem myself.

Katara-alchemist: Thank you!

Lacie Crocker: Was that fast enough for you?

rachelalexandra: Thanks. He may be too shy in this chap, but I figured as crude as Magnus was being, it was called for. Hehe

clover66: Haha. I'll take your eye wiggle, and raise you a single eye brow. Is this closer?

Nenalata: So true. And yes, it would be yummy to watch. Now that's the kind of fanart we need! Haha

evaishere: Thank you! I try to keep them all up, but it depends on the mood, as for which one I'm going to try and tackle.

Catharine: You're welcome.

magic noctum: Yes, I am naughty. I fully expect a stocking full of coals. And I appreciate the idea about throwing on the loud shirt, but I didn't go with anything like that because the idea at the moment is to LOSE clothes, not add them. See? That would have thrown me back a chapter or two. We can't have that.

gody: thank you!

Taiyoukai89: I figured there aren't enough people willing to *go* there. Or dirty enough. Plus, those that are usually write for Jace/Clary. I think sometimes the hetero lovins comes easier. For me, it's not a turn-on.

Terzaphine: Thank you! I'm glad you found me. I love google!

AkumaAikou: I will continue, and you better remember to sign back in and read it!

MagnusSpark: I love how FF always astericks out your curse words, and yet I know exactly what you're saying behind the censor. Haha.

123lul: Why do they call them lemons, anyway? I don't think I've been around long enough to understand.

dorome: There you go.

StarrySuzumiya: Much love right back at you! I'm glad you enjoyed reading, and I do hope your friend finds the other person to complete him. Me, I write purely from my imagination. I don't have an S/O, but I don't actively look either. I think we all envy Alec and Magnus a lil bit for their perfect pairing.

chisora: Thank you! I'm glad you're still reading.

italiachick13: You are awesome!

Sayomi Mayako: Anything for a smexy Magnus.


	25. Men

**Warning: **Along the same lines of all my other warnings. Mature material will undoubtedly follow.

But I should probably also add that the way I write Magnus is typically crude, blunt, and honest. Unless you are Magnus Bane, you might fail to see the humor, or the necessity, and you might be blushing and moaning just like Alec. Feel free to do so. Please don't take offense to any of the material; don't take it personally. Alas, Magnus is a fictional character and this is just a FF, not an expression of my personal views. I also realize a majority of the readers are female. I mean no disrespect to the female sex.

Additionally, I am writing this fic for those who are interested in the _**what if**_ behind Alec and Magnus being intimate, possibly even going all the way. So yes, it's a fic heavily inundated with sexual references, sexual innuendos, and dare I say, mayhap even sex? I don't want to overstep my bounds or throw the taste level out the window, but if you're looking for anything deeper than the aforementioned plot, please feel free to switch to reading another fic.

As for the rest of you that are still with me and enjoying yourselves (because I still so am), please read on and Happy Holidays to all!

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 25: Men

"How?" Alec asked reluctantly, sitting back on his heels and trying not to pan down again to stare at Magnus's lightly tanned, faintly glimmering buttocks.

"What do you feel like doing?" Magnus asked, still watching Alec with his cheek turned to one side, resting against the pillow. He shifted to fold his arms beneath his face, regarding the shadowhunter calmly, though smiling faintly.

"I don't know," Alec replied, closing his eyes for a moment. Was he meditating? He seemed to be harnessing his calm, at any rate, breathing in deeply and exhaling through his nose before his eyes opened again. Magnus did believe he saw a difference in Alec's eyes. Determination? Resolve?

Courage. Alec slid to seat himself beside Magnus's hip, turned away from the warlock - affording Magnus the perfect view of Alec's lower back and his perfect ass. But that wasn't the intention, obviously. It was more so Alec could focus on the object at hand, Magnus's buttocks. And he was staring now, eyes lifting minutely to study the tattoo above it. And that is where Alec's fingertips traveled first, tracing the design. Magnus tried not to move. As always, he was of the mind that letting Alec act on his own was preferable when he took the initiative like this, and it was better to lay back and enjoy it. He didn't squirm or comment on what Alec was doing, though it felt rather nice, Alec's warm fingers playing over the small of his back.

"You're not ugly," Alec randomly announced, breaking the silence.

"Thank you."

"I don't think there's any part of you that's ugly," Alec clarified, lifting his eyes briefly and smiling a little at Magnus.

"That is generous. You're well-sculpted, yourself."

"I'm flawed," Alec shrugged, as if it didn't really concern him. Alec's fingers smoothed down, teasing one of the dimples above Magnus's ass. Magnus closed his eyes, trying not to arch and moan, or even speak words of encouragement that might throw Alec off.

"Not the scars."

"I have so many."

"And they don't detract from your beauty in any way. I think they're hot."

"Why?" Alec asked. Magnus felt sure he'd addressed this subject before, and so he sighed.

"I don't know. It works for me. Like your messy hair and your careless clothes. Now there's a man who doesn't even try to look hot, and he's gorgeous. It just oozes from your pores."

"Like sweat?"

"Like sex. You put off all the right pheromones for me, baby," Magnus chuckled, twitching before he could prevent it when Alec's palm skirted over his cheek. Alec stopped. Magnus bit his lip.

"Don't stop," Magnus urged, glancing back at Alec, whose eyes were trained on his own fingers.

"Magnus?"

"What is it?" Magnus asked, assuming whatever was on Alec's mind was the reason behind his stopping. But before Alec spoke, his hand came back to life, thumb gently exploring the texture of Magnus's bare buttocks, pressing in lightly, only to release and watch it return to its full shape.

"You said you've...been with other people before. And I would have assumed that anyway, considering..."

"That I'm ancient?"

"That you've been around. For a while," Alec tactfully replied.

"Yes, it's true. I have been with many people. Compared to your average person, my number would probably make me look like the slut of the century, but considering my age, it's not so unreasonable. That's how I justify it."

After it came out of his mouth, however, Magnus worried that Alec would inevitably ask about his number, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted Alec to know that information. If asked, Magnus would probably have to lie. Even though it should be divided by eight hundred years, it would sound worse than it was. And Alec hadn't been with anyone in his eighteen years, at least not yet - so not the best point of reference.

Fortunately, that wasn't the question on Alec's mind. "Have you been with any women?"

"Of course," Magnus replied automatically, sounding relieved. "But it's been a while."

"Because you don't make it sound like it's something you enjoy," Alec was quick to add, explaining himself.

"Well, I'm teasing primarily. But I'm not of the camp that thinks a hole is a hole. I'm into the whole picture, and at the moment there's precious little about a woman that works for me."

"So you don't find them attractive?" Alec asked, fingers tentatively smoothing along the underside of one of Magnus's cheeks, stroking the top of the warlock's thigh.

"Abstractly. I'm still a fair judge of a pretty face and I know if a woman has a nice body because A) I'm not blind and B) I have good taste, but no, I don't look at a woman and think, 'damn, I'd love to hit that.' "

Alec appeared to wince, his hand pausing again.

"Do you find the idea repulsive, then?"

"Are you thinking about what I said earlier? When we were talking about the pussy?"

Alec made that embarrassed sound again, but he nodded.

"I meant what I said, even though I said it jokingly. I'm not a big fan of the pussy, and truth be told, I never was. Even though I have slept with a number of women - and I won't deny now that I enjoyed it - I'm not going to suck up to the female sex and write V poetry."

"V poetry?"

"Odes to the snatch."

"The snatch?"

"The pussy. The vagina. The clee. You know. I am a man, and I love men, and while I appreciate that without that particular organ, I wouldn't exist, and you wouldn't be here, and we certainly can't have that - but on the other hand, I can't say I find anything attractive about the pussy. I honestly don't. And I'm sure there are plenty of people on the other side of the fence who would say the same about the penis, and I wouldn't be the least offended for hearing it."

"I don't...think it's unattractive. Yours, that is."

Magnus glanced back at Alec in surprise and pleasure, then he extended his arm to brush Alec's side. He saw the edge of Alec's curved mouth, and the sweep of Alec's dark lashes.

"I'm glad you don't. Because I think you've got an excellent piece of equipment too."

Alec blushed and turned his cheek away, letting his hand fall as well.

"All right. Let's stop talking about the pussy, and get back to admiring my fine ass," Magnus teased, wiggling a bit against the sheets to make his point.

Alec glanced up, looking at Magnus's face instead. "Nothing is taboo with you, is it? There's nothing you're afraid to talk about?"

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Magnus crooned, lip twitching.

"Name one thing."

Magnus considered, folding his arms beneath his chin again. The seconds ticked on. Magnus nudged his forearm with his lower lip, still thinking.

"I guess that proves my point," Alec smugly replied.

"Don't be so hasty. I know there's something. But maybe I don't want to reveal my weaknesses to a shadowhunter."

"No? You can tell me anything," Alec said, with such sweet conviction, Magnus sat up and faced Alec, unable to not look at him properly, to not be able to touch him when he wanted to.

"What if I'm not in the mood to talk anymore?" Magnus challenged, reaching out and brushing the ends of Alec's soft hair.

"That would be a first," Alec teased, smiling vaguely.

Magnus chuckled, leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

Lacie Crocker: Thank you!

Taiyoukai89: Thank you! I promise there will be more action in the next chapter. It's late, and I was just running with this idea.

ireadtoomanybooks: Thank you! I'm very glad to hear it.

xocanoodle: congrats on your new account!

Awesomesauce123: I love how I'm worried I'm being too dirty, and people tell me it's sweet. Haha.

bookworm0492: No, I absolutely LOVE that! And you're right, most of the fics are too wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am (er, mister). someone already warned me I can't do that. So 25 chapters later, I still haven't gotten there.

Katara-alchemist: Thank you! And right back at you.

rachelalexandra: Haha. Yes. Don't read with parents in the room, please. I don't want to get in trouble. Or get you in trouble.

AkumaAikou: I'm very flattered! Thank you for coming round for me! And I don't really have anyone specific in mind. But if you name your faves, I'll be sure to tell you if they're hot or cold to what I see in my mind's eye.


	26. Meandering

**Warning: **Mature content always follows this warning. But I hope the M-rating was a pretty good indicator. Damn, I really didn't expect it to go on this far. It's M-mazing. M-possible. Like M-my gawd, what am I still doing at this?

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 26: Meandering

If Magnus's desire to stop talking wasn't a magic moment all its own, then the fact that Alec persuaded him to remain wordless for upwards of ten minutes was certainly a feat only magic could achieve - or at least the talented tongue of a very persistent and persuasive boyfriend. Of course, Alec owed all of the nuances, all the tricks and the teasing he had learned, to his experience kissing Magnus.

Magnus had been his first kiss. The first tongue he had felt inside his mouth, aside from his own. And really, you get used to your own tongue being there, Alec felt sure he had taken it for granted except for the occasional clumsy bite when he was eating, or the rough tickle on his tongue when he was sick. Otherwise, he had never considered his tongue was capable of anything extraordinary. Alec couldn't even curl his tongue, and he never stuck out his tongue because it was sure to look stupid.

But Magnus made him realize just how sensitive his tongue was. He also helped Alec discover how fun it was to run his tongue along the inside of his teeth - or someone else's teeth. Magnus's teeth looked sharp, but they were fine. He never hurt Alec, and he was always careful when he was exploring Magnus's mouth.

Magnus typically wasn't as careful. He raked his tongue along Alec's teeth, forced it to the corners of his mouth and across the slick pockets inside his cheeks. That was Alec's favorite place for his own tongue. Well, second to curling around Magnus's tongue. Magnus had a very long, soft, exceptionally adroit tongue.

As much as Alec had learned from kissing the warlock, Magnus still managed to prove his own skill was superior and unmatched. But that didn't bother Alec. At least now he could kiss with confidence, and on occasion he even induced the same reactions in Magnus that Magnus inspired in him: the desperate clutching, the hungry moans. And when Magnus's fingers knotted in his hair and the kisses turned forceful, Alec smiled against Magnus's mouth, enjoying the knowledge that Magnus was turned on by the kiss. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was outmaneuvered by the magic of a shadowhunter's mouth.

Alec could achieve all that, just with the movement of his mouth and the cooperation of his tongue.

Who cared if he couldn't curl his tongue? He could make Magnus Bane moan against his mouth, and ask for more.

It was empowering. It was familiar. And it was comfortable. He had been kissing Magnus for so long now, and it hadn't lost its savor. In the beginning, when their relationship was secret and forbidden, their kisses were exploratory and tentative. They made Alec more nervous than anything. But his curiosity grew over time, and soon Magnus was persuading him beyond the play of their pursed lips to the molding of their mouths.

Alec had blushed so hard the first time he felt the hot, wet warmth of Magnus's tongue, teasing the edge of his lips, just running along the seam, making Alec hyper-aware that it was there. He knew instinctively what it wanted. But even then, it took some coaxing to get Alec to open his mouth and invite that unfamiliar tongue inside.

He was pretty sure he had gasped and tried to push Magnus away. It was too much. And Magnus had relented. It was a tactful maneuver, backing down and letting Alec regain his composure, because it wasn't long before Magnus was trying again. And the second time, Alec let him in. He let that tongue past his parted, trembling lips. Magnus hadn't done much more than touch the tip to the inside of Alec's bottom lip, and tease the corners of his mouth.

The next time, their tongues touched, just swirling around one another at the ends, making introductions.

After that, they curled their tongues around one another, and Magnus moved closer, sealing their mouths so it was a proper kiss - not just tongue-sparring. That's when Alec understood. This was the sort of thing that went on behind closed lips, the secret details of French kissing he hadn't picked up on before just from seeing it.

Alec was amazed how natural it felt, with Magnus leading him, showing him how it was done. Magnus had stroked the side of his face, shifted the angle of the kiss and hummed against his mouth. Alec realized Magnus must know how that subtle, vibrating sound made him feel. He must be aware of how much it encouraged Alec and aroused him; and it did, unfailingly, every time.

How many times had they reenacted that kiss? How many times had their mouths gone through the motions of that sensual dance? Sometimes, Alec even took over the lead, pursuing Magnus's tongue, seducing his willing mouth. And Magnus gave in without a thought, without a single objection. Sometimes, as now, he even dipped his head and shifted so Alec could have the illusion of hovering over the obviously taller warlock. Then it was Alec's hand sliding into Magnus's silky hair, Alec's low moan breaking against Magnus's mouth. Alec's thumb stroked the unbroken skin along Magnus's cheek, his face almost ethereal in its smoothness. The glitter just added to that quality - it made Magnus seem like a creature that should be inhabiting a cloud or rising from the water like a creature from myth. When he was stripped of his leather and his mesh, his dramatic makeup and polish and powders, Magnus was exquisitely beautiful and exotic. His caramel-colored skin was so even and soft to the touch. His tattoos looked like adornments on his skin, not scarring Marks that defaced it. His limbs were graceful and languid and they didn't seem to end. The way Magnus could stretch across an empty bed, it was distracting and bewitching, and the only thing that Magnus's long, slender arms and tall, lanky legs seemed to lack was Alec between them; pressed against his torso, brushing his skin, and kissing his mouth.

It always started with a kiss. But it didn't have to end there anymore; Alec and Magnus shared so much more than those uncertain kisses, that had turned into curious kisses, then feverish kisses, and finally once their secret was out and their relationship cemented, adoring and tender and loving kisses that Alec revisited in his dreams, only to awake beside Magnus, his lips pursed against Magnus's fragrant hair, or resting against an incredibly warm shoulder. Alec would linger awake for a little while, unwilling to move his mouth, although eventually Magnus seemed to become subconsciously aware of what he was doing and murmur in his sleep, or shift. Alec loved it when Magnus turned towards him and snuggled closer, or even when Magnus's mouth sought out Alec's hair and skin, finding purchase before the warlock relaxed again in the midst of his pleasant dreams.

Alec smiled at the thought, lifting his mouth from Magnus's. At some point he had slid back into Magnus's lap, just for the pleasure of bracketing Magnus's slender hips with his knees and having the advantage of those few inches. Magnus's eyes were closed, soft lashes tickling his own cheeks. But he smiled as well, murmuring.

"Mmm."

"I love the sounds you make when we kiss."

"Do you?"

"I do," Alec answered truthfully, his hand still resting comfortably against Magnus's cheek.

"Good. Because you bring them out in me."

"And I love that," Alec grinned, stroking the fine hair in front of Magnus's ear lobe.

"Alec?"

"Yes?" he answered softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Kiss me again?"

Alec smiled, lifting his other hand to frame Magnus's face. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Never," Magnus purred, lifting his chin in anticipation.

Still smiling, Alec lowered his head again and kissed Magnus's lower lip, dragging it out a bit before their mouths met properly, and Magnus rewarded him with a low hum, eagerly kissing him back.


	27. Mark

**Warning: **Rated **M** for **M**ature. I'**m** curious what the average age of **m**y readers is. You don't have to indulge my curiosity.

**M**erry Christ**m**as.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 27: Mark

When the next series of kisses broke off, Alec sank back against the bed with a sigh, stretched out on his back, arching and popping the stiff joints in his shoulders and back. Then he rolled over onto his side to face Magnus.

Magnus followed him down after a moment, sliding down onto his side. Unconsciously, they had taken the same positions they always slept in: Alec on the left, Magnus on the right. Realizing Alec might be cold now with only kisses to warm him, Magnus sent the comforter rolling up and covering them to mid-chest.

Alec smiled gratefully, moving closer beneath the heavy material to resume kissing Magnus. As much as he had teased Magnus about being greedy, he certainly was too. Alec could kiss Magnus until his lips were swollen and sore, and probably still want to kiss him even beyond the point where he physically should. It was just that good. Magnus wound his long arms loosely around Alec, nails gently scratching the boy's lower back. Alec shivered, moving closer still, until their thighs were brushing and their chests pressed together, and Alec had wound his arms around Magnus's neck.

"I love you," Magnus breathed against Alec's cheek when they came up for breath.

Alec smiled vaguely, eyes closed, trying to nuzzle Magnus's cheek, but Magnus was in the process of kissing his way down Alec's throat, nudging his bare shoulder, his dark head dipping to the shadowhunter's pale, muscular chest.

Alec gradually shifted onto his back again, by which point Magnus's hair and his accompanying hands completely obscured what he was doing, his palms splayed against Alec's chest, fingers curled in at the last knuckle.

Whether Magnus was kissing or biting, Alec gasped beneath him, lifting a sudden hand to twist around Magnus's hair. Magnus did something and Alec responded with another reflexive jerk, tugging on Magnus's hair and trying to arch his back.

Magnus descended an inch. He moved to the side, perhaps tormenting a nipple. Alec moaned outright, the heel of his hand kneading the back of Magnus's neck, digging into it.

A few seconds past, and Alec breathed a surprised exclamation, and arched his back again, biting his lip. Magnus chuckled, dragging the nails of one hand slowly down Alec's chest. He didn't even leave a mark. It was just a teasing scrape, enough to make Alec shiver, increasing the sensitivity of his already heated skin.

Magnus lifted his head slightly, then he slid further down, leaving gentle, nibbling kisses down the center of Alec's chest, applying enough pressure to leave wet red splotches that faded after a minute, leaving just the tingle of his cooling saliva against Alec's skin, making his pale chest glisten, as if some of Magnus's glitter had rubbed off on him. And maybe it had.

Magnus's left hand preceded his mouth, sliding gracefully and intentionally slowly from the center of Alec's chest, down to his flattened stomach, along the hard notches of his abs and carefully disappearing beneath the cover along with a portion of his arm. While he pursed his lips to Alec's chest, his fingers and palm were busy beneath the bright yellow cover, and Alec's torso lifted suddenly off the bed, muscles flexing, a loud moan barely restrained by Alec's biting lip.

Typically Magnus would have asked at this point if Alec was all right, if what he was doing was too much. But really, what part of Alec's body language said 'I'm not sure about this', or 'stop'? This time, it was incredible and undeniable how into it, how eager and shameless, and hungry for it Alec seemed to be. And as long as that was the case, there was no point wasting time talking, or throwing off the rhythm by asking if it was all right.

For Alec, it was more than all right. His face was dotted with perspiration, his tongue coming out to moisten his lips. Alec thrashed against the pillow, his left cheek flattened to one side, then the right cheek forced to the other, his dark hair falling into his heated face, his angular features for the most part hidden by strands of clinging hair except for the end of his patrician nose and the red hint of parted lips gasping for breath.

Though Magnus was only employing his hand, he began to move his body as if he were actually rocking against Alec with his hips. As his palm slid upward, Magnus lifted his hips and rose up, only to sink down a moment later. And so when Alec started to thrust and buck up inside Magnus's fist, they moved together. They sighed together and breathed together.

Magnus stared, rapt, at the shadowhunter's face, flushed with heat, wracked with pleasure. Alec wasn't even aware of Magnus's intense, watchful eyes anymore. He wasn't conscious of anything beyond what Magnus was doing with his hand, and he was vaguely aware that Magnus's inner thigh rubbed up against his own, but that was immaterial. It was the friction that mattered, the squeeze and release, the flickering fingers and caressing thumb.

Alec was gripping the sheets, crying out. He was so close. He didn't even have to announce as much; Magnus didn't have to ask this time. Surely the warlock could feel the tension building, as surely as Alec experienced it.

When Magnus suddenly released him, Alec's eyes shot open and he groaned.

"Magnus," he breathed, dazed. "What...?"

"I want you to come," Magnus reassured. "But you still owe me."

Confused, Alec blinked up at Magnus, forehead creased. He was aching, on the verge, and he had no idea what Magnus wanted. It was hard to concentrate on anything else.

Why was Magnus torturing him? Couldn't he just finish it? Then Alec would do whatever he wanted! He only needed to--

But then Magnus was moving back onto his stomach, stretched almost full length across the mattress. As he settled comfortably, Magnus reached out and found Alec's organ once more without issue. Then he picked up where he left off, without the comforter concealing what he was doing. Magnus was very obviously stroking the shadowhunter, pulling and squeezing, working him relentlessly, and Alec was moaning in ecstatic relief, thanking Magnus with his next breath before thrusting up into that welcome hand.

Alec was fast approaching that place again. He was so close; less than a minute and he was going to shoot. He didn't understand the need for Magnus's change in position at first; it had to be awkward handling him while laying on his stomach, but then Magnus released him again, and before Alec could protest, Magnus commanded in a low, urgent voice:

"Do it."

"What?" Alec choked, followed by a frustrated moan. Throbbing, Alec lifted his own hand, needing to get off one way or another, but the warlock smacked his hand aside.

"Use me," Magnus clarified with a growl, then took hold of Alec again, jerking him once. Alec bit his lip; Magnus was trying to bring him closer, not bring him off, but the rough grip really worked for him.

All but leaning over Magnus now, it dawned on Alec what he was asking. "You mean you want me to...?"

"Yes," Magnus answered, glancing up at Alec, then straight forward, arching his back, affording Alec the perfect view of his bare buttocks. The glitter trailed down his back, even shimmered at the apex of his ass and over the cheeks themselves. Alec's eyes followed the shimmering path, his entire face burning from the blush.

The tattoo against Magnus's lower back seemed to be made of a glossy ink, not the typical flat black, partially absorbed into the skin. Maybe it was the warlock's exceptional skin or the glitter that made it seem so strange. Again, Alec focused on that mark instead of the expanse that lay directly beneath it; it became a blur of golden skin as Alec lifted his own hand and rose up on his knees, moving closer.

While his own hand wasn't nearly as talented as Magnus's, it was familiar with the minimal stimulation needed to get the job done. It was an old relationship, habit now more than anything - like an old, married couple that went through the motions and then rolled over and went to sleep, except that in this scenario Alec didn't have any difficulty with arousal or follow-through. After all, he was having an affair with Magnus. Sorry hand.

"Alec," Magnus rasped, rocking back on his slightly raised knees, encouraging him.

Alec clenched his eyes, his hand unsteady.

The final strokes took only a few moments. Alec's breath was the loudest noise between them, the strangled huff, huff, huff, speeding up with his pulling hand, until another hoarse cry broke up the succession of gasping breaths, and his hips were jutting forward, arching over Magnus as he started to climax.

Magnus remained still as Alec's hot, sticky release hit him, exposed to the skin of his backside. Alec whimpered as he shot off; it was such a relief to finally be able to finish, it was almost a mixture of pleasure-pain.

Alec's head was thrown back and his hand was going slack around his own sex. But before he could sink heavily back onto his heels, Alec felt the intimate brush of Magnus's bare buttocks rocking back and unerringly finding and brushing up against him. It had to be intentional.

After pulling back, Magnus purred: "Now I'm yours," as if the transference of body fluid in such a manner was some kind of primal ritual of possession. And maybe it was. Alec could just imagine Magnus translating it as "your ass is mine." That is what he was offering, wasn't it? What Magnus was trying to say in his not-so-subtle way? _First, you mark it. Then, you claim it._

In spite of his reservations, his fear and his uncertainty that it might not only be something he couldn't do, but something he might not even want to do, Alec suddenly found himself blushing anew at the idea, the mental image of how it could be: Magnus, rocking beneath him, not just offering his backside as a canvas for Alec's release, but offering himself as a warm, tight place to bring Alec to completion.

Magnus had promised it would be even hotter than his fist and his mouth. Alec couldn't begin to imagine what a culmination of the two, and better than both could feel like.

Just coming against the naked skin of Magnus's lower back and buttocks left Alec feeling dirty and shy.

But thinking of what Magnus really had in mind made his skin tingle and prickle with heat. And his flagging organ, well - it wasn't sated for long.


	28. Marionette

**Warning/Author's Note: **Sorry about the unusually long lapse in updates. I had my first cold in ages, and it wasn't even how I physically felt that sucked, but how my brain shut down. I stared at this screen with a hot face and cold fingers and nothing came. But I'm back! And so is your routine warning: dirtiness is about to ensue. Make sure your door is locked and/or there isn't a parent reading over your shoulder. Classmates and friends, though, are welcome to join in.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 28: Marionette

Magnus was settling down on his side, gently guiding Alec to lay down with him. Awkwardly, Alec let his weight sink down onto his knee, his elbow, and up along his relaxing side as he sunk down into the mattress.

Magnus didn't want to take a shower first? Or at the least...change the sheets?

But Magnus didn't seem the least uncomfortable, or concerned about cleanliness. In fact, he was _nuzzling_ the sheets and making a sound between a purr and a moan, tugging on Alec's left hand and slowly dragging that arm around his left side until Alec was being forced to hug the warlock. Not that he was complaining. Alec was just sort of uncomfortable snuggling with Magnus, when he still wasn't -- when he hadn't quite -- well, after that last part, watching Magnus rock against the bed, even though he'd _just_ climaxed, Alec was aroused again. And he didn't think sleep was going to be on the agenda quite so soon.

Maybe that was terribly selfish of him, since he hadn't really done anything for Magnus. Unless...?

_Ohh_. Blushing, Alec realized why Magnus was suddenly so lazy and content. Alec had been so focused on what he was doing, he hadn't realized that Magnus might have found release as well, that maybe the arch of his back as Alec started to shoot might not just have been a graceful, seductive move for Alec's benefit.

So...he got off, just from making Alec come like that?

It was kind of empowering. For Alec, that is. Maybe for Magnus too.

Magnus's hot lips were sucking on Alec's fingers and Alec's breath hitched, feeling the tug and the wet warmth without being able to see what he was doing. Alec's face was partially hidden behind Magnus's, the ends of the warlock's soft hair tickling his cheek against the pillow. It still smelled sweet and fresh, and up close and in the semi-darkness, Alec could see the shimmer of glitter flecks woven through strands, silver diamonds standing out against black satin. Alec wondered if he would be able to feel the difference, if he ran his fingertips over Magnus's hair. Would his fingertips be able to pick out the different texture of the glitter?

Alec's hand was shaking in Magnus's grasp. It took a force of will not to pull back on his wrist, firstly because it tickled. And because he couldn't see, and he wasn't sure what Magnus was going to do next.

And finally - and perhaps most pressing of all, because this really wasn't helping Alec's _situation_ any.

"I want to sleep like this tonight," Magnus said in a low, stroking voice.

"What?" Alec asked, lifting his head up slightly from the pillow. "With my hand in your mouth?"

Magnus chuckled, closing his teeth playfully against the heel of Alec's hand, pinching the skin. Alec gasped.

"No. Although that's tempting."

"What, then?"

"I want to sleep like this, on your side, and you can sleep on mine."

Alec had to think about that for a second before it made sense. He was referring to the bed itself, how Magnus usually stayed on the right and Alec on the left, and just now, their places were reversed. But it wasn't just about what side of the mattress they preferred. They usually slept facing one another, loosely embracing, Alec curled up against Magnus's chest, or sometimes Magnus's head nestled in the crook of Alec's neck and shoulder. But they always slept chest to chest, arms entangled, legs brushing.

Alec had a feeling Magnus wasn't just suggesting swapping sides of the bed, but also sleeping like this, with Magnus's back to his front. Spooning.

Alec mentally groaned. And how was that helpful? It would only make it worse for him, especially if they went to bed now. Without any relief. What Magnus was doing with his tongue and teeth, that was just teasing.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked, releasing Alec's pointer, but nuzzling the fingertip with his lower lip.

"If you want."

"I do."

"Fine, then."

"You're not anal about what side you sleep on, are you?"

"No."

"Good, because I really like this new arrangement," Magnus purred, nuzzling against Alec's lightly-calloused palm. Alec wanted to curl his nails into his fist in frustration, but he couldn't do that while Magnus was nuzzling his hand. Besides, the feel of the warlock's exceptionally soft skin was really nice. Hot, silky, and incredibly smooth, like...well, unreal soft, softer than skin should probably be.

If only Magnus would nuzzle against more than his _hand_. Or maybe if Magnus would just stop the unconscious rubbing he was doing. He was cheek-bumping Alec, and not just with his face. Every time it happened, Alec wanted to reflexively jerk away, but instead, his attention-seeking arousal was happily rubbing back. Alec was blushing like hell, trying not to grind, but that's what his body wanted. Now that he didn't have to kneel and stare at it and feel the pressure of performance anxiety, Alec realized just how natural it was, the impulse to nuzzle against that cleft, to seek out that warmth.

For all he knew, that was Magnus's intention, why he wanted to sleep this way tonight. To taunt Alec with his ass.

Damn, if it wasn't working already. That's all Alec could think about while Magnus returned to sucking each finger on his hand, then moving down the side of his hand to his wrist. He was sucking off Alec's hand, while Alec gently rubbed against his buttocks and the rumpled sheet, biting his own lip.

Eventually Magnus stopped kissing his hand and held it splayed against his chest, wrapping his forearm over Alec's.

Alec was trying so hard not to thrust, not to make it painfully obvious that he wanted to grind. His breath was coming in hot, short puffs against Magnus's sweet, shining hair, the heat trapped between them beneath the comforter.

And then he realized that Magnus wasn't moving anymore. He wasn't talking. Alec stopped moving, despite the protest of his lower body and he listened carefully, detecting the even-breathing, feeling the even rise and fall of Magnus's lungs beneath his hand.

Damnit. He was asleep.

How was that fair? Alec groaned, trying to relax against the bed and forget about his erection.

But it was hard. So very, very achingly hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to meditate, to picture a peaceful scene somewhere like a serene beach in the sunshine. He had done it before, had learned as part of his shadowhunter training to focus his mind and imagine himself somewhere else; it was an useful tool, and had helped him more than once relax when he was stressed or hurt, or in need of an escape.

Alec breathed through it as he tried to conjure the right scene. He breathed in and out, the sound of his breathing so loud in his ears. But after a minute the sounds of his steady inhalation and exhalation turned into the sounds of waves, the crash of the water against the sand. He could feel the heat of the sun tickling his face, the ocean breeze sifting through his hair.

The mental image was almost complete, slowly coming into view - a perfect replica of beaches he had only read about in books. But as the shoreline started to appear, and sun lit up across the sand and water, Alec caught sight of a figure walking ahead. It took him a moment to realize they were naked, that the shadow at his back was just shadow, not a black swimsuit. Then the light glinted off the honey tan skin - sun reflecting off glitter, and Alec knew that it was Magnus. Not that the uncommon height and dark, wind-blown hair wouldn't have been a give-away if he had been able to focus on details like that while squinting against the sun.

Alec called out to him. "What are you doing?" Alec asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

And the warlock turned to glance over his bare shoulder, winking at him.

Alec opened his eyes, destroying the scene in his head. He was staring at the back of Magnus's head, his hand still against Magnus's chest, arm loosely wound around the sleeping warlock.

And he still had a hard-on, pressed comfortably against the warmth of Magnus's buttocks. Sucking in a breath, he tried to arch his hips away, but there was only so far Alec could escape with his arm still around Magnus and his hand trapped.

_Damn it._

Alec ground his teeth together, no better off than he was minutes ago. This was the first time his meditating hadn't worked for him.

Magnus was sleeping peacefully on Alec's side of the bed, cradling Alec's arm, probably dreaming happy dreams, while Alec was wide awake on his side, fighting an erection, wondering if it would wake Magnus if he made use of his free hand and found some relief?

But he couldn't. He was too self-conscious. And what if Magnus woke up? God, that would be the worst.

Alec turned his face to the side, flattening out his nose and mouth against the pillow. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

Hey guys, I had replies for half the reviews and the screen reloaded and ate them! How horrifying! But I have most of the next chapter written already, and when I post it, I promise to give the replying another go. I'm sorry:( I don't have the time to fix. But I will come back soon with both.


	29. Mount

**Warning: **Is this the moment you've all been waiting for? Is it?

I don't know. But it's going to be mature material, so if the last chapter was too much for you, this one is sure to be.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 29: Mount

Alec.

_He could feel the wind against his face, so soft it tickled his upturned nostrils and his eyelashes as if swept through. Alec smiled faintly, enjoying it. In the distance, he could hear the sound of the waves rushing towards the shore, the muted quiet of the ocean. It was nice and unfamiliar - the peaceful background noise. No sounds of traffic, no crowded streets, no people shouting, no horns blaring, just the water and the shifting sand and the wind whispering to one another._

Alec.

_He thought he'd imagined someone was calling his name the first time. Confused, Alec opened his eyes, blinking up at the dark night sky, a great expanse of black dotted with small points of twinkling silver._

_It reminded him of Magnus's hair, only the black was even and flat. _

"What are you doing?"

_A shadow loomed over him. Starting, Alec craned his neck back, and found himself staring up at an upside-down Magnus. The warlock smiled down at him, teeth gleaming white, the wind blowing his loose hair across his bright eyes. _

_He was standing there naked and unashamed. When Alec didn't respond, Magnus stooped, bending at the waist and extending an impossibly long arm close to Alec's face, offering up his hand for Alec to take. _

"Are you coming?"

"What?"

"I want to go for a swim."

_Alec reluctantly accepted Magnus's hand. He didn't remember being pulled up, or attempting to stand. Suddenly, he was just on his feet and looking into Magnus's eyes, palm to palm. Magnus stroked the back of Alec's hand, then lifted it to his lips, delivering a single kiss to the center of his palm._

"Come on. The water's warm," _Magnus promised with a smile._

"How do you know? You don't look wet."

"I know," _Magnus answered vaguely, releasing him. Then Magnus was turning and breaking into a run, kicking up sand as he headed fast towards the water._

_Alec was fast on his heels, faster than should be possible. Within moments, he felt the wet mud beneath his feet, sloshing through the shallow water in pursuit of Magnus, who was up to his waist several feet ahead._

_Alec dove in to get it over with, expecting to be blasted with cold water. But Magnus was right. It was warm. Very comfortable, like hot bath water. Even the breeze somehow didn't bother his wet skin as he came back up. _

_Magnus was laughing in delight, turning to splash him._

"Hey!"

"That's for making me wait."

"I followed you."

"You hesitated."

"But I'm here now," _Alec insisted. Magnus tread water over to him, loosely sliding his arms around Alec's waist and urging him closer still._

"Yes, you are," _Magnus replied. Alec tilted his head, the narrow bridges of their noses brushing. Droplets of water beaded between them. Magnus's moist lower lip brushed his, tasting of salt and seawater. Alec kissed his lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth._

_Magnus sighed. The sound encompassed Alec, overcoming the sound of the waves and the wind. The sound went on and on, rushing against his ears._

_Their lower bodies pressed beneath the warm water. It felt so good, Alec moaned against Magnus's mouth. Magnus answered with a purr, stroking Alec's lower back. _

_Weightless beneath the water, Magnus shifted on a wave and then his legs were wrapping around Alec's waist. Alec closed his eyes, breathing hot against Magnus's cheek. _

"Is this what you want?" _Magnus murmured, breathing against Alec's right ear, causing him to shiver._

_But Alec couldn't find his voice. He was rocking steadily against Magnus, his hands sliding down the warlock's slick back to clasp his buttocks, guiding Magnus along with his movements. Magnus moaned low in his throat, tilting his head back. _

_Alec leaned in and kissed his exposed throat, bobbing up on the crest of a wave, jerking into Magnus._

_Sharp nails were digging into his shoulders. Magnus eased up and back down into him. Alec bit his lip to keep from crying out, and when that wasn't enough, he started nibbling Magnus's bare shoulder, sucking the water from his soft skin._

Alec.

_What now? _

_It wasn't time for talking. Alec didn't want to talk or to think. He just wanted to feel. He wanted to ride this wave of pleasure until the end. _

_Please, Magnus. Please just let me do this. _

_Even though Magnus's head was thrown back again and he moved in tandem with Alec, Alec distinctly heard the sound of his name again, carried by the wind. He could have sworn it was in Magnus's voice..._

_~*~  
_

"Alec."

Alec remembered staring up at the ceiling, trying to count the different shadows he saw, reflected across the plaster. He remembered hearing Chairman Meow scratching at the door at one point, and wanting to tell the cat to knock it off.

He remembered hearing Magnus murmur in his sleep. Sleep-talking, he assumed, but he couldn't make anything out. Magnus had squeezed his hand subconsciously, and Alec had returned the squeeze, wondering if anything was wrong. But Magnus didn't wake. Eventually he stopped talking and went still again, just the even feel of his breathing beneath Alec's hand.

The one thing he couldn't remember was falling asleep. But apparently he had, because the next thing he knew, Magnus was calling his name. Alec experienced an odd feeling of deja vu, trying to remember. Had he been dreaming?

"Alec!" Magnus hissed, more urgent this time. Alec tried to open his eyes. Damn, that hurt. His head ached and his eyes were dry and sore, probably because he had got almost no sleep. He blinked several times in the darkness, then started to shift, when Magnus's groan stopped him. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Magnus? What--"

"Just don't move," Magnus warned, clamping down on Alec's hand. Alec realized that Magnus's back was tense, that the warlock's skin was hotter than usual and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Alec, too, was warm.

Very warm. And there was an ache, now only in his forehead, but his lower belly. He was cramping. No, that wasn't right.

Was he still aroused? Yes. And he was nuzzled up against Magnus. But not just nuzzling; it felt like a fist was surrounding him, only tighter, hotter. Only Magnus's back was turned and his hands were in front of him, not behind --

And then Alec realized it. He was _inside_ Magnus. Too stricken to look down, he knew by the way it felt and the way their bodies were aligned, that it had to be the case. A faint tremor raced through his body, and then went through Magnus as well.

Alec tentatively touched the warlock's slender hip, not wanting to hurt him any more than he obviously had. Magnus curled his nails into Alec's hand.

"Just give me a minute," Magnus advised.

"When did I...? How did..."

"We were sleeping," Magnus replied, his voice still pinched. He could hear Magnus breathe in and then let it out with care. "I thought I was having a hot dream."

Alec was still trying to remember. Now that Magnus mentioned it, Alec thought perhaps he had been having one of those. He'd been dreaming about Magnus. And the beach. Or was that his failed trance from before?

But that wasn't important. The point is in the present, he was hurting Magnus. He had taken advantage of his boyfriend in his sleep. Impossible though it sounded, awful as it was to come to terms with, he had done it and now he wanted to withdraw and take it back, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. "I'm sorry," Alec whispered. "I didn't mean--"

"It's fine. It only hurts in the beginning. If you'd just given me some warning," Magnus tried to chuckle, and Alec felt him tentatively shift. Alec gasped at the sensation.

"Don't move," Magnus commanded, and Alec tried very hard to honor that request. But he didn't want to continue hurting Magnus. He was desperate to make it better.

"What should I do?"

"Well, this might help," Magnus decided after a moment. Alec wasn't sure what _this_ was at first. Magnus lowered his hand, smoothing it down his slight, unblemished chest. Alec felt his own palm gliding down to Magnus's stomach without resistance, then brushing up against Magnus's sex.

Instinctively, his hand curled around it and Alec felt Magnus responding before he heard him sigh. He relaxed minutely against Alec, some of the tension in his back fading away.

Glad to have made it a little better, Alec curled his fingers and started stroking Magnus.

"Ahhh. Alec," Magnus breathed. Then he felt the warlock's hips moving, rocking back against him.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, concerned.

"You can move now," Magnus reassured. He could hear the smile in his voice, though it quickly turned to a growl. "But don't you dare pull out."

"OK..." So Magnus wasn't experiencing any pain now?

"If you start to freak out, you tell me."

"I won't do that."

"Promise me," Magnus urged, doing something that made the tight muscles draw even tighter around Alec.

"I promise," Alec replied, although his voice came out shaky, when he was hoping for firm. But it couldn't be helped. It felt like his sex was caught in a vice. A very hot, spasming vice.

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus's shoulder. A simple 'I'm sorry,' although it didn't feel like enough. He didn't mean for this to happen. He regretted hurting Magnus, even if it was subconsciously done.

Had he been dreaming about making love to Magnus? Surely he'd remember that.

"You can make up for it later," Magnus replied, as if he knew that Alec was feeling remorseful about it.

Alec smiled tentatively against his boyfriend's bare shoulder, deciding he'd rather start atoning now. And so he closed his hand, stroking Magnus in earnest.

Magnus responded with a throaty moan, arching into Alec's touch. Alec groaned, since the movement also affected the placement of his own hips. The backward rock encouraged his next thrust, and without pulling out, he'd managed to retreat and shift forward once, back into that incredible heat.

"Is this what you want?" Magnus inquired in a husky voice.

Alec paused at the question, feeling that wave of deja vu again. Magnus stopped moving as well, apparently concerned when Alec stopped responding.

"Alec?"

"Yes," Alec replied, glancing forward at Magnus's profile. "I want this," he clarified, feeling abandon in those words - finally admitting that, what had started as an accident was what he desired all along. And now that Magnus was feeling no discomfort, he felt free to move. And move he did.

Laying on their sides like this, he couldn't achieve the same force and impact that he was used to when they were facing one another and 'dry humping', but maybe that was better. He wanted it to be gentle, considering how it started. Alec wanted to make it good for Magnus as well, not just find a nice place to get off.

But Magnus sounded like he was enjoying himself. He moved eagerly between Alec's left hand and Alec's thrusting hips, grinding relentlessly. Magnus moaned his name, rubbed his cheek against his own arm one moment, only to bury his cheek against the pillow the next, his hair an unkempt mess thrown across his face. It still sparkled with flecks of glitter.

Alec pressed his lips to that warm, tan shoulder again, wondering what it felt like for Magnus. What exactly was it like, to have another man inside you? For Alec's part, he was anxious about it. He wasn't exactly eager for the pain, although it wasn't typically his style to shy away from it. It's just that he worried it'd be something like being stabbed in the gut, that kind of crippling blow.

He understood that it only got worse if you were tense, but how could he not be tense? Magnus had simply breathed through it, but Alec wasn't so sure if he could be that cavalier about it. As much as he trusted Magnus, as much as he loved him, was he ready to open himself up to him like that? Was he ready to take that chance and will himself to relax around another body trying to invade his? Because that was what it was like. An invasion. As much as Magnus might try to phrase it differently, that's exactly how he felt when he woke up inside Magnus, as if he had invaded the warlock, and without his permission.

Would it be significantly more bearable if he knew it was coming? If he was able to anticipate it? Or would that only make it worse?

"Alec."

Magnus's wrist was enclosed around Alec's hand, stilling him. Alec realized that Magnus was close, and in spite of his drifting thoughts, Alec was still moving against him, his body naturally working towards its own release. Alec moaned, thumb brushing along the silken underside of Magnus's sex.

"Don't stop," Magnus reminded, rocking back against him.

"I promise," Alec vowed again, tightening his arm against Magnus's side.

"I want you to come inside me," Magnus urged, swiveling his hips.

_Oh God_. Could he really do that? Did he want to do that?

It seemed so dirty. Worse than marking Magnus's backside with his release.

Wouldn't it be unbelievably...messy?

_And what if it is? You liked marking him before._

But this is different.

_Same principle. You can claim him when you climax. You can claim him from inside._

Alec whimpered, sinking his teeth into Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus cried out, rippling against him. Alec felt the vibration, then the sticky feel of Magnus's come between his fingers as his slick palm encouraged his release.

Alec ground against him, feeling the cramping worsen in his stomach. He recognized the tension - he was close too. The decision had to be made.

Was he going to shoot inside Magnus? Was he going to pull out?

But he'd promised Magnus he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't withdraw.

And so Alec closed his eyes, riding out the final wave until he was grunting Magnus's name and jerking with his own release, rocking against the taut feel of Magnus's buttocks, rubbing against the hot, supple flesh. Magnus had clamped around him, imprisoning him there. But it wasn't necessary. Alec was already lost in that hot vortex, the energy and the heat leaching from him through his climax, until he was shaking, his pulse beating hard against his eardrums. He relaxed against the bed, wiping his hand off on the sheet.

There was a web of sticky hot skin between them. Alec sighed against the back of Magnus's neck, kissing beneath his hairline.

"I love you," Alec sighed.

"And I you," Magnus responded, lifting Alec's trembling hand to his mouth and kissing it.

~*~

"Alec."

"Hm?"

"Alec."

"What?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I'm going to change the sheets."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Why?" Alec insisted, cracking one eye open at last.

Magnus was sitting up, lips pursed. He didn't look particularly happy. But when Alec opened the other eye and lifted his head, Magnus grinned.

"You've made of mess of my sheets."

"I did?"

"Yes, darling. Now get up."

Alec shifted groggily, sitting up and then crawling to the edge of the bed. His face was flaming. He focused on climbing down without falling. When he was on his feet, he heard Magnus chuckle and snap. Then snap again, the rustle of fabric announcing the appearance of a new sheet, which Alec could hear Magnus smoothing into place. "All better. You can come back now."

Confused, Alec turned and crawled back into bed, feeling the residual stickiness against his thigh. He bit his lower lip, laying back down against the pillow, watching as Magnus slid into place beside him, facing him this time.

"Alec."

"What?"

"Just one thing, and then you can go back to sleep."

"Mmk," Alec answered sleepily, though he closed his eyes.

"You better have been dreaming of me," Magnus breathed, very close to his face.

Alec smiled vaguely, pretending to be fighting sleep, although his heartbeat was thudding against his ears again. He was sure now that it had been a dream, all of it, the first dream segwaying into another. As real as it had seemed, it was just a dream (wasn't it?).

It must be, because Magnus wasn't acting like they had just made love. Nothing was different. Nothing significant had changed. Magnus was Magnus. And Alec was...confused.

Could Magnus manipulate dreams, as well as memory? He would have to ask in the morning. Sort all of this out. Maybe then it would make more sense.

For now, he merely gave the warlock what he wanted. A simple answer. "I was."

"It was good?"

"Definitely."

Magnus laughed softly, stroking his cheek. "I told you."

"Magnus?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Stop talking."

Magnus chuckled, kissing his cheek, then he was settling up against Alec's chest, embracing the shadowhunter and nuzzling his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, darling."

Alec smiled against Magnus's hair, willing the dreams to return.


	30. Mystery

**Warning:** Sorry for being especially sinister in the last chapter. Hopefully some of the questions will be answered in this one, and back then we'll return to the story. Your actual warning: you are so dirty for reading this!

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 30: Mystery

Magnus opened his eyes in the darkness of his bedroom. It was warm and comfortable beneath the comforter, namely due to the lack of clothing and the ability to stretch and let his skin breathe without the restriction of pajama pants or the scratchiness of a t-shirt.

So, being smothered by uncomfortable clothing hadn't woken him up. It also wasn't anywhere near midday. Why, then, was he awake?

There was insistent cat-scratching at the door. He could hear Chairman Meow crying to be let in, or maybe to be fed. Needy cat.

For the moment he chose to ignore it, too lazy to conjure a can of food. And Magnus certainly wasn't letting him in the room until the bed was vacated. Chairman Meow had everything he needed out there – litter box, a couch to terrorize, plenty of carpet if the couch got old. There was no reason to beg like a dog to be let in.

As he listened, Magnus heard the muffled sound of murmuring from behind him. _Alec_. Was he talking in his sleep? How cute is that?

Smiling faintly, Magnus turned his cheek, glancing back at the sleeping shadowhunter. Out of the corner of his left eye, he could see Alec's lips moving, the ghost of a smile turning the edge of his lips upward. Alec's eyes flickered from side to side beneath his pale lids, lashes trembling against his cheeks.

Alec was definitely dreaming.

And it was a good dream, by the look of it. Alec's lower lip went slack after a few seconds, but his brow was smooth. Untroubled. Then Alec reached out and grabbed at the sheet, tightening his fist around the bright yellow material.

Magnus distinctly heard him moan.

_Darling. I had no idea. Are you having an erotic dream_? Considering how often dreams were inspired by something that happened or something watched before bed, it was a small wonder that Alec would be having a sex dream. Magnus took sole credit for that one, his eyes curiously panning downward, wishing the comforter away. But he couldn't make out anything beyond the middle of Alec's chest. He could always peek, but Magnus decided to safely assume that Alec was aroused from the noises he was making – the soft sighs, the strangled moans - and the look on his face. Dazed rapture.

_If only I could join you there_, Magnus sighed. He wished he could slip inside Alec's sleeping mind and take a walk around, unobtrusively see whatever Alec was seeing, feel what he was feeling. He could be a butterfly on the wall, just a silent witness watching it unfold.

Magnus snickered. _What lies_. If he was in the middle of Alec's dream, the temptation would be too great. He wouldn't be able to just stand around and watch – especially if he was the one Alec was involved with. Magnus would inevitably find a way to participate, maybe possess his dream-double and experience it for himself.

After another helpless moan, Magnus changed his mind on not peeking. It was too much, too perfect an opportunity to pass up. With a slight wave of his wrist, the comforter rolled back, slithering down Alec's sculpted, pale torso lined with even paler scars, dipping just enough to provide Magnus with a shadowy view of Alec's naked lower body. He wasn't going to feel guilty about checking out his boyfriend, playing the voyeur to a sleeping Alec. Even if Alec were awake, he might blush a little, but probably not try to stop him. And there really was no reason to be embarrassed about it.

What Magnus saw nearly made him moan. Alec's right hand, until now unaccounted for and hidden beneath the cover, was curled tightly around his own cock. Alec was gripping the base and as Magnus watched, Alec squeezed his own erection – hard. His knuckles were turning white.

Concerned that it must hurt, Magnus's eyes flickered up to Alec's face. Alec's expression had changed. His brow was creased now, frown lines forming above his eyes. His grip tightened on the sheet, and Magnus felt Alec's pulse pick up. He was breathing heavily as well. Was he having a nightmare now? Is that why he was abusing himself? Magnus knew enough about Alec's likes and dislikes in bed to know he didn't enjoy pain. The self-abuse was not a means of subconsciously getting off. Was he punishing himself?

Magnus rolled over to his side, reaching out to touch Alec's face, meaning to comfort Alec. But he stopped short. Magnus was indecisive about waking Alec. He didn't want to startle him. And there were dark smudges beneath Alec's eyes, the tender folds of skin puffy, like he was sorely in need of sleep. But Magnus wanted to reach him in some way, to lighten the mood of his dream again before Alec harmed himself. Magus decided that if Alec got any more brutal with his right hand, he was going to take Alec's wrist and put a stop to it.

"Alec," Magnus murmured. When the soft sound of his name didn't wake Alec, Magnus let his fingertips float inches above Alec's cheek while he murmured a spell to keep him asleep, willing Alec to relax. He repeated Alec's name against the shell of his right ear, caressing the soft, warm skin with his upper lip.

Alec was speaking again in his sleep, shapeless words Magnus couldn't decipher, but it was fascinating to watch his pretty mouth move, to see the sleeping expressions play across the boy's face.

"What is it, darling?" Magnus inquired, free to stroke Alec's cheek now that he knew he wasn't going to wake that easily.

Alec murmured a reply in his dream. Something soft and tender. After a pause, Magnus watched Alec's right hand ease up on his cock, releasing some of the pressure. Good. Magnus was relieved, glancing down to make sure he'd suffered no irreparable damage from the rough grip. Nothing apparent – but he was still hard.

"Magnus..." he heard Alec sigh.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Magnus replied softly, kissing Alec's cheek. As Magnus leaned away, Alec turned and kissed his own shoulder. Interesting. Was he imagining himself kissing Magnus? That would be hot.

So hot.

"Let me," Magnus offered, lowering his hand and brushing Alec's aside, properly encircling Alec's sex. Alec responded immediately, as if the barrier between sleeping and waking had been dissolved and he could actually feel what was happening, what Magnus was doing with his hand. Alec even arched his hips, thrusting back into Magnus's palm.

Encouraged by this, Magnus slid his palm upward, squeezing gently, thumb playing along the underside of Alec's cock.

Alec was moving, thrusting into the circle of Magnus's fist in a rhythm. As much as he knew Alec enjoyed a hand job, Magnus was surprised by how committed Alec was – how he responded without hesitation, doing what felt good. Without embarrassment or reservations in the way, Alec was incredibly responsive.

Once Magnus caught Alec kissing his shoulder again, and Alec moaned the warlock's name as he started to tense.

"God," he heard Alec groan.

_Not exactly, darling. But in that voice, I'll take it_, Magnus considered, watching Alec's face as he felt the boy arch upward, about to come.

Alec was whimpering, biting his lower lip while Magnus twisted his palm, encouraging him to let go.

Alec gasped as he started to shoot. Magnus spoke his name softly, squeezing with his hand. Some of the sticky, hot fluid hit Magnus's lower belly. For the most part, Alec shot against the sheets. It wouldn't be the first time that night.

Spent, Alec was murmuring again, words Magnus couldn't catch. Swiping his palm against the top of his thigh, Magnus sat up and watched Alec, wondering what was happening in his dream. Was he cuddling with Magnus's dream-half? What were they saying to one another? What were they doing?

The inability to know the answers to these questions bothered him. He may have gotten Alec off, but he couldn't share the experience with him. It was probably stupid to be jealous of a dream. None the less, jealousy flared up suddenly and Magnus snapped his fingers, releasing Alec from the spell that had kept him asleep and oblivious.

Magnus didn't want to play voyeur anymore; the game had turned sour. That is why he was frowning as Alec came to, but the sleepy look in Alec's eyes, combined with the subtle blush as Alec woke up and pushed through the veil of dreams was hard to resist.

He'd forgotten how adorable Alec was on the verge of waking; how young and sweet he looked. Magnus ought to feel like he was robbing the cradle several times over. Instead, he smiled with self-satisfaction and asked Alec to get up so he could change the sheets.

That accomplished, Magnus curled back up with his warm, solidly built boyfriend. But he had to ask – the curiosity was nagging, and the jealous monster needed appeasing.

"You better have been dreaming of me."

Alec seemed to mull it over, whether or not he was going to tell Magnus the truth. Magnus's confidence increased in proportion to the length of Alec's pause. He could see the embarrassment filter across Alec's face; the tell-tale blush, the nervous swallow, the flicker of his lashes as he tried not to look up and directly into Magnus's eyes.

It was all the more sweet when Alec final uttered a soft "yes".

That should have satisfied him. If he wanted to be lenient, Magnus could have left it at that. Instead, he pushed on.

"It was good?"

"Definitely," Alec breathed, sounding in awe as he admitted it.

Magnus laughed. Of course it was good. Alec gave every indication of that even though he unconscious. Still, Magnus liked hearing him say it.

But before he could get into the details, Alec was urging him to be quiet and go back to sleep.

This time he obliged. After all, Magnus considered, they could always talk in the morning. Alec wouldn't be able to escape him then.

~*~

Magnus was the first one awake in the morning.

This had to be a first, and not likely repeated. Still, he was glad to break from their usual routine and open his eyes before Alec. It gave him the chance to watch Alec, to observe him asleep – which he had rather enjoyed last night. Alec's features were still relaxed in the semi-darkness.

The heavy curtains blocked out the sun, and for that Magnus was grateful. Alec was an exceptionally early-riser, and the sunlight would not be on Magnus's side in his mission to keep Alec in bed as long as possible.

Not for the first time during the course of the evening, Magnus heard Alec murmur what sounded like his name.

Was he still the focal point of Alec's dreams? Was that unhealthy for the shadowhunter, to be thinking of his boyfriend, the warlock, both night and day?

Not by a long shot. This warlock was enjoying the thought. His sheets might protest, but Magnus had no issue with Alec's naughty dreams. While yes, he had difficulty sleeping beside Alec while he was murmuring and squirming, and he wasn't eager to wake to the feel of a sticky mess against his stomach, Magnus had fought for so long to be at the forefront of Alec's thoughts. There was no such thing as too much; even if it borderlined an obsession, that would only make up for lost time. Magnus wanted to possess some part of Alec. Well, he wanted to possess the entirety, but he'd settle for a piece. And when he couldn't physically have Alec, he would settle for being a feature in his dreams and his thoughts. Not that it wasn't hot to watch Alec making out with his sheets; at least he knew where Alec's mind was. In the subconscious gutter.

Of course, it would be far more productive and satisfying to the both of them if Alec would wake and go with the feeling, instead of restricting his fantasies to the world of dreams. Magnus's new goal was to coax them out. First, he needed to know exactly what Alec had dreamed and go from there. Magnus had enough books on interpreting dreams, to be sure - almost rivaled the number of books he had on sex and the art of love. Alec had only discovered one volume - and look what progress that single discovery had made? It gave them a point of reference, something to talk about when Magnus was trying to approach the subject of sex. He tried to approach it with delicacy - not that delicacy came natural to him. But at least there were pictures, and it would help Alec visualize what Magnus was talking about, at least until he had some personal, firsthand experience to draw from.

Magnus had a feeling that firsthand experience had probably lent clarification within Alec's dreams. They must be more vivid for it.

And maybe a full night of hot dreams was just what Alec needed to inspire him.

Magnus was going to keep his hands off, sure the slightest touch would probably wake Alec. And Magnus didn't want to disturb him. But he couldn't keep it up. He had to touch Alec. Magnus brushed his fingertips along the edge of Alec's cheek. Alec's lip twitched in his sleep and he inclined his cheek towards Magnus's hand, nuzzling.

Magnus smiled, wondering how far he could take it, cupping Alec's cheek in his hand.

Not far at all. Something must have startled Alec - maybe the pressure of Magnus's hand or the minute shifting of the bed, or even Magnus's breath against his face, but Alec opened his eyes with a start, jerking as if he was going to bolt upright.

But Magnus's prone body prevented him.

Alec blinked, eyes objecting to the darkness - or maybe the small sliver of light coming through the curtains. Alec squeezed his eyes shut once, then tentatively opened them again, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus snickered, looking down into Alec's eyes, waiting.

"Am I dreaming?" Alec asked in a sweet voice, so unsure.

Magnus laughed softly, caressing Alec's cheek with the back of his hand. "Not anymore."

"Oh." As that registered, Alec shifted uncomfortably, very aware of his own nakedness, and Magnus's lack of clothing, and Magnus's proximity to his body. The warlock was hovering over him, though their bodies weren't touching except where Magnus's hand cupped Alec's cheek. But that probably wouldn't be the case for long, and so Alec squirmed, averting his eyes, his face warming. It felt like Magnus had the advantage. He'd already had time to wake and adjust, and relax.

"I'm kind of jealous, you know?"

"Why?" Alec breathed in, rubbing one of his closed eyelids.

"Because you had such a hot night."

Alec made a sound, shaking his head. "I didn't sleep half of it."

"Why not?"

Alec didn't reply, glancing sidelong at Magnus, his face turned away. He seemed to be debating how much he was willing to admit to, fighting the blush.

Magnus's lip twitched, wondering what he was thinking. "You weren't exhausted?"

"No."

"You were talking in your sleep," Magnus pointed out, leaning into his hand, elbow sinking into the mattress beneath him.

"I was?"

"Mhm."

"Did I... what did you hear?" Alec asked softly, as if concerned someone else in the room might overhear.

"You said my name several times."

"Oh."

"I liked that part."

"I'm sorry I kept you awake."

"Don't apologize, darling. It was my pleasure."

"Sorry, then...about the sheets," Alec added, his voice shrinking to a whisper by the end.

"Not a problem. My pleasure again."

"I didn't realize I was dreaming."

"Really?"

"I thought it was real," Alec admitted, pale eyes flickering back up at Magnus's face. Alec moistened his lower lip.

"Well, I cheated a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave you a hand job. You looked like you were in need of some hands on attention. Some ten-finger TLC."

Alec made his trademark embarrassed/reproachful noise. "I didn't wake up."

"I didn't want you to wake up until you finished."

"You woke me up to change the sheets," Alec remembered, brows drawing together.

"Mhm. That was real. But tell me, what were you dreaming?"

"I don't remember," Alec replied, trying to look away.

Magnus tapped his cheek, unwilling to let him play the evasion game. "I think you do."

"Isn't it obvious?" Alec replied, his voice sounding bitter.

"I've got the right genre, but I don't know the details. Before I joined in on the party, you had your hand around your cock and you were squeezing hard, like you were trying to cut off the circulation to it."

That noise from Alec. Magnus paused, trying to let Alec know he was being serious. Magnus wasn't trying to mock him.

"You were in pain. I know it had to hurt, and it was all over your face. I was worried - and not just for your cock. What were you dreaming about, Alec?" Magnus asked, placing his hand on Alec's forearm, wanting to touch him without unnerving him. Alec's arm seemed like neutral territory.

"I was dreaming about the beach, and you and I were there in the water and it was nice," Alec began, his smile fleeting. It faded after a few seconds. "But then I woke up. I mean, I thought I woke up and we were in here, and you were calling my name."

"I did say your name a few times," Magnus admitted.

Alec nodded distractedly. "I woke up and we were still laying like we were when we went to bed last night. Only...I was hurting you."

"_You_ were hurting _me_?" Magnus clarified, brows raised.

Alec nodded, tongue darting out against his lower lip again. "I woke up hurting you."

"When your hand was squeezing the life out of your cock," Magnus repeated, trying to understand.

"I guess."

"So...you were hurting me in the dream, and then you were really hurting yourself. Squeezing your cock." Magnus tried to reconcile the two, piecing together what Alec had just described with what Magnus had seen last night until the images merged together and started to make sense. "Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"You woke up in my ass?"

"God, Magnus," Alec breathed, throwing his arm over his face.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle, touching his fingertips to Alec's forearm again, trying to make peace. "You molested me in my sleep? That's so dirty. You sexual deviant."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Alec was muttering, the words muffled by his arm.

"Don't you think this is something I should know?" _That you secretly want to take advantage of me?_

"I said I was sorry, and I tried to stop, but you wouldn't let me!"

"I imagine."

"God."

"I'm sure it was a rude awakening, but I adjusted, right?"

"You said it only hurt in the beginning."

"Especially if you went all battering ram--"

"Magnus!" Alec hissed, lowering his arm and scowling.

"Well, it's not a pussy, Alec. I've told you that before, and maybe it needs repeating. You can't just shove your cock in a hole and call it a day."

Alec sat up, making as if to leave the bed.

"Don't go," Magnus sighed, sliding his calf around and trapping Alec's leg. "So I got over the pain in your dream. So did you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Alec nodded stiffly.

"So we made love, then?" Magnus asked, trailing his toes down the edge of Alec's calf.

Another nod, though Magnus could see the pink infusing Alec's skin from his profile.

"Did you like it?"

"What do you think?" Again, that bitter, defensive tone. Alec was trying to conceal his embarrassment, hiding behind irritation.

"You came."

Alec shivered, reluctantly looking back down at Magnus. "Yes."

"Did it help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Working through it in your dream. Did it make you realize that it's not as scary as you were making it out to be?"

Alec considered for a long moment. Then he shook his head, exhaling with care. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Is that the only thing you took from the dream?" Magnus asked, sitting up.

"I would have to hurt you, Magnus, and I don't want to do that."

"Didn't I enjoy what we did in the dream?"

"Yes, but--"

"And you enjoyed it. A few seconds of discomfort is a small price to pay."

Alec wouldn't concede the point, though he was listening.

"But we don't have to rush into it, Alec. You set the pace."

Alec nodded, but he still didn't look happy about it.

"You know it'll be different, when we make love. As trite as it sounds, it was just a dream. You believe that, don't you?"

Alec nodded again, though he didn't seem quite convinced.

"Alec."

Alec glanced up again, mouth tight.

"I love you."

"I love you," Alec repeated.

Magnus leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Alec's lips. Alec finally gave in, lifting his arms to link them around Magnus's neck, leaning into him.

* * *

I'm thinking if I continue this story beyond this point, there's probably going to be another time lapse after this part.

Also, on a random note, I want to write something new. No, I'm not going to abandon my other fics. I just want to take on another, because I can. Because I'm greedy like that. Any ideas?

chisora: Thank you! Happy New Year.

Aimemoimoins: Question answered? Are you OK with the answer? I weaved back and forth about it. And I promise the actual moment won't be a dream or anything like rape. That's not how I roll.

chop4tess: I'm thinking about it.

Lacie Crocker: Me too. Sometimes, I wish someone else would outline my chapters for me. Or just give me a tag to run with and I could go from there. I like interactive writing. It gets lonely all by yourself sometimes.

xocanoodle: Haha. It would have been "Moment" if it had been real.

Awesomesauce123: I've got more tricks up my sleeve, 'doll face'

bookworm0492: Yeah, that last chapter was kind of explicit, wasn't it? Didn't realize just how much until I looked back over it. I just ran with the visual and now I'm like, damn. You have young readers, you heathen. And thank you. I'm feeling a little better now.

icaughtkira: A second coming. How nice. I guess the end result was I just like f*cking with my readers? Or I'm indecisive? And I'm dirty. Very, very dirty.

yaoilover1013: Glad to have given you hot food for thought.

ireadtoomanybooks: Thank you!

rachelalexandra: Yeah, he would kind of deserve it for his major fail, making Alec go to sleep frustrated. But Alec got to work it all out in his dreams. An all night Magnus marathon. What!

summerchic40: Thank you. I love me some lovins. I didn't take in a weird way. It's all good.

IWant2bDifferent: Make more sense now?


	31. Magic

**Warning: **Not as racy as most of my chapters, but there is still some mature content, so please don't read on if that offends you.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 31: Magic

"Alec."

Alec murmured, recognizing Magnus's voice. He tried to swallow - his throat was so dry. And his head ached. It was an incessant pounding that made him wince as Alec tried to open his eyes.

But he managed to fight the heavy lids and blink until Magnus's face came into focus, his black hair edged with the harsh fluorescent lighting of the Institute's infirmary. Strange how he knew exactly where he was just from the light - well, that and the smell. It had the undeniable smell of a sick room, no matter how sterile or clean.

Breathing in, Alec tried to sit up.

"No, you don't," Magnus growled, reaching out to press his palm against Alec's shoulder, trying to force the shadowhunter back down. But he needn't have bothered. The second his body registered the change, Alec's abdominal muscles protested, cramping up. But worse than that, Alec felt a strange wave of nausea. Helplessly, he sank back against the single pillow, frowning up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," Alec answered after a few seconds, ducking his chin. He was trying to get a look at his stomach. But the folds of a fresh white cotton shirt obscured his view. Magnus must have changed him out of his gear.

"You know their nails are tipped in poison."

"Great," Alec sighed.

"Were you really unaware, or just not planning to get close enough where it would be a problem?" Magnus asked, the disapproval making his usually attractive voice sound harsh. Alec closed his eyes, forcing his palm to his forehead, trying to rub the ache in his temple.

"I slipped up."

"Understatement of the century," Magnus sniffed, sitting down on the edge of the narrow bed. Alec could hear the frown in his voice.

"Thank you," Alec added after a long minute of silence.

Magnus didn't reply. Alec opened his eyes tentatively, vision blurred. He blinked to clear it again. "Magnus."

"You're welcome," Magnus stiffly replied, although he still didn't look happy about it.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Alec asked, well-aware that healing required a good deal of energy, and removing demon poison was especially trying on a warlock. But otherwise, it would have been fatal as it spread. If Magnus hadn't been called - and Alec was assuming Jace or Clary had sent for him immediately when Alec passed out in the Park, then Alec probably would have spent a few hours in pain while the _iratz_ failed, the demon poison burning him from the inside until it finished off his heart, or stopped his breathing. He wasn't sure what the sequence was. Thanks to Magnus, it had never progressed that far.

Jace must have known it was poison. Or recognized the symptoms from before. Alec hadn't known about the poison-tipped claws, although it probably wouldn't have changed what he did. His reckless rush at the demon had distracted it from attacking Clary.

It would be easy to blame Clary for what had happened, but Alec didn't have the energy to be spiteful. Besides, it was his own stupidity at fault, not her inexperience.

"I'm tired," Magnus sighed, swiping at the moisture across his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. Alec frowned, watching him ruin what had to be an expense article of clothing. But Magnus didn't care.

He was probably in need of a bath and some rest, just as much as Alec.

Considering that, Alec lifted his hand. Not being able to extend far enough, he sat up once more, unconcerned for the pain.

"Alec--" Magnus protested, trying to force him back down.

"Thank you," Alec repeated, his thumb stroking Magnus's soft cheek. In spite of his frown, Magnus inclined his head to the right, encouraging Alec's touch.

"I've never thrown on clothes so fast," Magnus softly replied, letting his dark lashes fall against his cheeks.

Alec noted he wasn't wearing any glitter or makeup. His hair was tangled, like he'd just rolled out of bed, and his clothes were relatively simple. He could just imagine Magnus throwing the comforter back, laying siege to his closet for the first shirt and pants he came across, and rushing past Chairman Meow on his way out the door.

Someone probably needed to feed the cat. And clean up the mess Magnus had undoubtedly left, dressing in a hurry. Someone ought to make his bed too, unless he was just going to return home to it.

But he shouldn't go alone.

"I love you," Alec whispered, kissing Magnus's opposite cheek.

Magnus sighed, his fingertips tentatively brushing Alec's hip. "I love you."

"Will you take me home?" Alec asked, nuzzling along Magnus's throat with his nose, pressing soft kisses to the even softer skin.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. You need to rest and finish healing."

"Have you spent a night in this bed before?" Alec asked, lifting his head.

"Ugh. Yes, actually."

"Do you remember how comfy it is?"

"Like a cardboard mattress covered with overstarched sheets."

"I want to go with you," Alec reiterated, sliding his arms carefully around Magnus's neck.

"This is probably very stupid," Magnus sighed, gently rubbing Alec's lower back, apparently still debating moving him.

"You're my healer. I need to stay close to you so you can look me over, evaluate my progress."

"Oh, is that the spin we're using?"

"And if you missed anything, you can give me a touch up."

"Hmph. You got the works. The rest you're just going to have to do on your own. I'm spent."

Alec bit down on Magnus's earlobe, making the warlock gasp, nails curling into Alec's back.

"Damn you," Magnus growled.

"Take me home," Alec insisted once more, leaning into Magnus's chest, the dull ache in his stomach bearable.

There was a long pause. Alec rested his cheek against Magnus's shoulder, eyes closed. Then he felt Magnus's arms sliding carefully around him, one cradling his back and the other sliding beneath his legs. Alec was surprised that Magnus had the strength to lift him, but he went with it, not sure if he had the energy to manage it on his own. Letting Magnus pick him up was a lot less embarrassing than falling on his face - although he should have been more considerate of the fact that Magnus was tired as well.

At least they only had to make it downstairs. A taxi just happened to be waiting for them outside the Institute. Alec vaguely wondered what the driver would think, seeing the both of them appear out of the glamored dilapidated building, what's more with the tall warlock holding him like a small child in his arms.

Alec felt the press of leather against his back, then Magnus was at his side, touching his face with gentle fingertips. "Sleep until we get there," Magnus instructed.

And Alec complied without argument, letting his head sag back against Magnus's shoulder. He smiled faintly, realizing Magnus was holding his hand, their linked hands resting on Magnus's thigh.

~*~

"Wake up, sweetheart."

Alec opened his eyes slowly. The room was cast in shadows; it was easier on his eyes than the harsh lighting of the infirmary.

Alec shivered, realizing his hair was wet. What's more, he was wearing a fresh pair of silk pajamas and a t-shirt, the soft weight of Magnus's comforter cradled against his chest.

Magnus slid into bed beside him, his hair dry, but smooth and pretty, like he had washed it as well. Alec smiled, reaching out to touch the ends of Magnus's hair.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked, likewise touching Alec's face.

"Clean."

Magnus's lip twitched. "I thought about giving you a sponge bath, but that was too tedious. Besides, you really needed to wash your hair."

"Thanks."

"You had all kinds of debris in it, darling. And you still reeked of poison and ichor and sweat."

"Ugh."

"Yeah, not so hot. But now you're beautiful again and sweet-smelling."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried. Maybe I overshot that sleeping spell. Or you really were that tired."

"Oh."

"But you're fine now."

It sounded more like a question, and so Alec glanced up, stroking the edge of Magnus's smooth cheek.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I could use a long nap and some carbs, but otherwise I'm OK. As long as I don't have to many any public appearances looking like this."

"Are you expecting company?"

"I don't think so."

"Then we don't have to go anywhere," Alec pointed out, kissing Magnus's cheek.

"Mm. I like the way you think."

Alec's fingers crawled down Magnus's chest. A few seconds passed and Magnus gasped against Alec's mouth, pulling back from the kiss.

"No?" Alec asked, his heavy lids half-mast.

"I'm not sure you're up for that kind of activity just yet."

"It's not a question of my health," Alec murmured, smiling faintly. "Let me do this for you."

"Alec."

"Please, Magnus," Alec whispered, stroking him slowly. Magnus had thrown on a pair of pajama pants, similar to the pair Alec was wearing - probably because they both belonged to Magnus. But that was probably just a formality, another way of caring for Alec. And Alec appreciated the gesture, but it's not really something he wanted or needed - the extra material standing between them. Magnus's skin was always so warm, definitely better insulation than both silk and cotton.

Magnus groaned, his head rolling back against the mound of pillows, essentially admitting defeat.

Smiling with pleasure, Alec gingerly leaned up onto his elbow, continuing what he had started, wanting to make it good for Magnus, wanting to give him something back for everything he had done for Alec. Even at that, this attention didn't seem like enough - but it was a start.

Magnus was moaning his enjoyment, lifting his hips, wordlessly guiding Alec's hand.

Alec kissed Magnus on the mouth, enjoying the immediate response. Magnus sucked on Alec's lower lip with his eyes closed, pricking the tender lip with his sharp teeth.

Chuckling, Alec withdrew, kissing his way down Magnus's warm throat while Magnus squirmed in his grasp, thrusting up, his entire body arching in his eagerness. When Alec's mouth cut a smooth path across his unblemished, unmarked chest, Magnus sighed his name. And when his mouth started to travel down his waist, Alec's thigh moving to the other side of Magnus's leg in order to make room for himself, Magnus lifted his head, watching what he was doing.

"Alec, you don't have to--"

"Shut up," Alec replied under his breath, hooking a thumb in the loose waistband, and jerking the silk down. Magnus shifted, helping him remove the pj bottoms, kicking them off. Then Alec encircled him again, staring at Magnus's sex in admiration while his hand worked him.

His glance briefly flickered back up to Magnus's face. Magnus lifted his brows, as if it to ask if he was sure about this.

Alec merely nodded, smiling a little. It looked nervous, that smile, but Alec was determined.

Alec lowered his head, tentatively replacing his hand with his mouth.

"Fuck," Magnus groaned, trying not to thrust. But he threw his head back against the pillows, sliding one hand blindly up into Alec's hair, knotting around it.

Alec's tongue flickered, teasing, testing it out.

Magnus breathed in sharply, nails curling into the shadowhunter's scalp.

Alec slid down slowly, trying to breathe through his nose, willing himself not to choke.

Magnus groaned, his back arched off the bed, but he managed to keep his lower body still, letting Alec take the lead, work at his own pace.

When Alec decided he was ready, he began to come up and slide his mouth back down, trying to mimic what he had seen Magnus do before, hoping it was all right.

By the sounds Magnus was making, he was doing it right. Magnus tugged on Alec's roots painfully, abusing his scalp. Alec let him, digging the nails of his left hand into Magnus's hip, holding him still, his other hand curled around the base of Magnus's sex.

Magnus's dark hair fanned the pillow as he turned his head restlessly from side to side, biting his lip.

Alec hummed around him, causing Magnus to shudder.

Eventually Magnus slid his hand down, clasping the nape of Alec's neck. Suddenly he pricked Alec's skin with his nails, breathing his name.

Alec didn't have time to glance up. Magnus started coming. It hit the back of Alec's throat, and Alec sputtered, coming up for air.

Magnus tried to laugh through his labored breathing, throwing his arm across his face. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

"It's OK," Alec replied after a few seconds, wiping off his mouth and his hand on the sheets.

"That was just so hot," Magnus purred, reaching down and tugging on Alec's arm. Alec slowly rose up, sinking down against Magnus's side, curling up with his warmth.

"You're welcome," Alec replied shyly, burying his face against Magnus's shoulder.

"You didn't have to do it," Magnus repeated, stroking Alec's warm cheek with his fingertips.

"I wanted to."

"Thank you."

Alec lifted his chin, looking up into Magnus's bright eyes. "You saved me. Again."

"Anytime."

"I know," Alec replied, lifting his hand to Magnus's chest, splayed against the heat. "And I am grateful. More than words could say."

"Well, I think you just expressed your gratitude fairly clearly," Magnus teased. Alec pinched his skin, smiling. Of course Magnus would make a joke when he was trying to be serious.

"Magnus."

"Yes, darling."

"There is something I wanted to say. And please, don't think it's a matter of repayment or anything like that. I've actually been thinking about it these last few weeks, and I can't get it out of my head."

"Oh, that sounds ominous. What is it?" Magnus asked, brows lifted.

Alec lowered his eyes again, idly drawing circles in Magnus's chest.

Magnus lifted a hand, resting his palm over Alec's, stilling the movement. "You can tell me anything."

"I know. It's just...difficult."

"Do you want me to close my eyes?"

"I don't think that would help," Alec replied, with a light scoff.

"Should I be quiet?"

"Please."

Magnus nodded, waiting.

"I want..." Alec began, taking a fortifying breath. "I was thinking that maybe we could..." Alec glanced back up into Magnus's eyes, swallowing. "I want to make love."

"Darling."

"I think it's time," Alec reasoned, his words coming faster, like he was worried he'd lose his nerve if he didn't get it all out. He felt he needed to explain himself, and so he continued before Magnus could interrupt him. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and I'm not worried about the pain anymore. That's no consideration. I'm used to pain. But I want to be closer to you; I want...I need to try, and I'm not sure if it's still something you'd be interested in, but I think I'm ready. And by the angel, I wouldn't even be alive if not for you. I wouldn't have the chance to ramble to you about this if you hadn't saved my life - again. So maybe it is kind of mixed up with gratitude, but it's something I wanted for myself, for you, for a while. I don't know how normal people go about this, but I just wanted you to know."

Alec finally inhaled again and let out the shaky breath, brows knit. His eyes looked up at Magnus's chin, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

He could tell from the slight movement of Magnus's face that his expression had changed. Was he smiling or frowning?

"Alec."

Alec jerked at the sudden feel of Magnus's fingers brushing his face, tenderly sliding back into his hair. He was trying to guide him down, and Alec slowly complied, following the insistence of Magnus's hand until his mouth was resting over Magnus's and they were kissing, Magnus's tongue sliding inside his mouth.

Alec murmured softly, relieved. A kiss was much better than being laughed at or rejected. But it only lasted ten seconds at most, then Magnus was drawing back again. Alec made a sound of disappointment, face flaming when he realized how loud it was.

"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked, playing with Alec's tender earlobe. Alec twitched, but managed to nod.

"Then when you're completely healed, we will."

Alec smiled tentatively, lifting his eyes again.

"Your place or mine?" Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Well, your bed isn't even suitable for an emaciated dwarf, so I guess we'll have to make do with mine."

"I like your bed."

"Many fond memories."

Alec pinched him again, and Magnus growled. There was a blur of movement. The wind was knocked out of Alec's chest, and he felt a little dizzy.

Then Alec gasped, finding himself on his back, head cradled between several throw pillows, Magnus's knee nudging him down, the ends of his soft hair tickling Alec's face.

"What do you think? Just like this?"

Alec tried to catch his breath, not sure was Magnus was saying. Magnus paused, making a point of gently rocking against Alec. Finally Alec got the idea.

"Oh."

"You like it?"

Alec bit his lip, but nodded.

"I like it too," Magnus replied, kissing Alec's nose. "I like the idea of being able to look into your eyes and see everything you're feeling. And being able to kiss you the entire time."

"Yes," Alec breathed, moistening his lower lip.

"And this is probably the most comfortable position for your first time."

"I trust you."

Magnus smiled tenderly, stroking Alec's cheek. "It will be perfect. I promise."

"Magical," Alec clarified, lifting his leg to brush his clothed knee against Magnus's side.

"Mm," Magnus agreed, lowering his head once more, claiming Alec's mouth with a kiss.


	32. Moment

**Warning: **If you've been reading this far, I think you know what's going to happen in this chapter. Same thing your poor eyes were subjected to in the previous chapters: M/M love, mature material, coarse language and the like. So be prepared for more of the same. How many of you are just skimming this story because it's too much for your innocent eyes? I know at least one person who does that. Haha. That slays me. If you're going to skim, you might as well _read. _Come on, I know you want to.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 32: Moment

The front door slid open, light and warmth flooding out onto the stairwell.

Alec experienced a strong feeling of longing, looking up at Magnus standing there in the doorway - it was everything that he been longing for, trudging through the rain and fighting the crowds during his commute from Manhattan. It was a potent mixture of longing, desire, relief and excitement that left Alec shaking. Alec smiled through the wet fall of his dark hair, a pale blue eye peaking out from between the dripping strands.

Magnus paused, as if he didn't recognize the shadowhunter through the rainwater and soaked clothes in the dim lighting of the stairwell. Alec's smile slipped. But then those long arms were reaching out towards him, drawing him in against the smell of sweet skin and clean hair, incense wafting from the interior of the apartment and tickling Alec's nose. Alec buried his cold face against Magnus's shoulder, fingers clutching at the soft material of his shirt.

A moment too late he realized he was probably soaking Magnus's clothes, and he tried to pull away.

"You're drenched!" Magnus tsked, concerned for Alec's condition more than the state of his own clothing.

"It's coming down really hard," Alec pointed out, referring to the rain.

"I see that," Magnus replied, thumb brushing the water beading off Alec's lower lip before taking Alec's hand, ushering him inside the flat, waving the door shut behind them. Magnus didn't seem to care that Alec was leaving a steady trail of water from the ends of his coat, as well as wet footprints trailing away from the door.

"You're freezing," Magnus declared, frowning at the icy feel of Alec's hand in his. "What part of walking through the cold rain sounded like a good idea?" Magnus asked, reproachful.

"You, being at the end of it," Alec answered, laughing nervously - because it did sound really hokey after he'd said it. It was sweet in his own head, though, and that's how it was meant.

Magnus laughed, tenderly kissing Alec's hand, nuzzling Alec's curled fingers. It was so warm, the feel of Magnus's soft lips, his hot breath teasing Alec's frozen knuckles until they started to tingle. Irresistibly, Alec drew closer, moving in and overtaking Magnus's mouth, stealing the attention from his hand.

"Wait," Magnus murmured, trying to push at Alec's heavy, rain-soaked jacket, but Alec was tugging on Magnus's lower lip with his teeth, refusing to let him end the kiss even so Magnus could help relieve him of his cold burden. Alec twisted his numb fingers around Magnus's hair, sucking the warmth from Magnus's mouth now.

Magnus groaned, giving up for the moment, his hand splayed against Alec's lower back, guiding the boy closer until their hips locked, their chests were pressed flush together, and Alec was once more dripping onto Magnus's clothes. His wet pant leg slid between Magnus's, Alec's free hand sliding up Magnus's back, bunching the material of his shirt as he went, dragging it upward until he could get at the hot, so _soft_ skin. Alec wished he could draw from Magnus's extreme body heat, borrow some of that warmth for a little while. He wanted to experience that level of comfort.

Maybe it was possible, to a point. Alec's face was warmer now for the kissing, his cheeks flaring up with color, the warm tingles sliding down his neck and crawling along his scalp. But Magnus was pushing at the sleeve of Alec's coat again, forcing the wet material off his shoulders and slowly sliding down Alec's arms. Alec let it go, removing his hand long enough to free his arms and allow the wet weight of his coat to drop to the floor, leaving a puddle hidden underneath it.

Arms liberated from the clinging, thoroughly soaked fabric, Alec slid his arms around Magnus's neck, rising up against the toes of his boots and leaning into the warlock, reacquainting himself with Magnus's mouth. Just as warm and sweet as it had been a moment ago; maybe a little more eager, a little less patient. Alec completely understood, fingers curling around the ends of Magnus's loose hair, gently pulling as their tongues parried, thrust, and submitted, the gentle sounds they were making muffled against each others' mouth.

Magnus broke away first, remembering the need to breathe. Alec's lip twitched against Magnus's mouth. _Always the responsible one. _If it were up to Alec, he would gladly suffocate - or at least, make do with fewer brain cells in order to go on kissing Magnus longer. It was hard to think of anything that he liked so much, that Alec could do as often without losing interest. It never lost its savor. Instead, the more they kissed, the more Alec wanted to go on kissing him. Magnus made the most alluring sounds. What's more, Magnus was showing him that there were as many kinds of kisses as there were noises of pleasure.

Just last night, when Alec was on the verge of sleeping, curling up on his side with Magnus, absently playing with the warlock's hair, Alec had felt the tickle of lashes against his relaxed cheek. Eyes closed, he had twitched and laughed, asking Magnus what he was doing. _Butterfly kisses_, he said. It was sweet.

But butterfly kisses were entirely different from kissing Magnus's mouth. The former were well and good for relaxing in bed, but it's not what Alec wanted right now. He needed something more substantial.

Alec pressed his cool mouth beneath Magnus's chin, letting his cheek rub up against the soft skin, before kissing along the line of Magnus's jaw, traveling back up to his cheek. Magnus shivered, rubbing Alec's lower back through the wet, clinging shirt. Alec could feel the heat of Magnus's palm and he sighed in appreciation, trying to squirm closer.

"I need to get you out of these clothes," Magnus breathed, rubbing Alec's back, where the skin was wrinkled and impossibly cold.

"You really do," Alec murmured, nipping the side of Magnus's neck, enjoying the vibration from his voice.

Magnus slid his hands under Alec's wet hair, forcing him to lift his head and look Magnus in the eye. Alec blinked, not sure if he had done or said something wrong. Embarrassed heat slowly moved into his cheeks, staining them red.

"Now there's the Alec I know," Magnus said, softly stroking Alec's warmed cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I was worried."

Alec made a weak effort at a smile, realizing his attempt at borrowing Magnus's humor had been a flop. It was so cool and effortless and sexy when Magnus said something like that. When Alec did...well, it must seem pretty ridiculous. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize. That was totally hot."

"Really?" Another blink, the blush spreading.

"Very," Magnus confirmed with a lazy smile, still stroking Alec's cheek. Alec lowered his eyes, smiling a little. "So, about losing some clothes..."

"I'm fine with that," Alec agreed. "I'm freezing," he admitted, punctuated by a deep shiver.

Magnus shook his head, stepping a little away. "Is it uncool for a shadowhunter to carry an umbrella?"

"I didn't think about that," Alec honestly replied, rubbing his left arm through the shirt.

"Apparently."

"They only cover your head and shoulders anyway. And the wind was blowing the rain everywhere, so I might not have been any better off."

"Well, you're here now," Magnus replied, taking Alec's hand once more. He guided Alec in the direction of the couch, walking around the side of it and gesturing for him to sit. Alec sunk down between the cushions, glad to be off his feet. His heels were starting to ache, probably because they too were going numb from the cold and the wet. Alec leaned forward, making quick work of his laces, loosening the boots.

Magnus was working on a fire. Alec tugged the first boot off, sliding his fingers inside the second as he distractedly watched the warlock ignite the logs. Magnus wasn't using his hands, but murmuring under his breath. The kindling and stroking of the flame, however, Magnus managed with a metal poker. The old-fashioned way must be more gratifying, or it simply wasn't worth the expenditure of energy. Whatever the case, Alec was still staring as Magnus's shirt rode up the slender curve of his back, glitter outlining his spine, that small tattoo peeking out from the low-riding waist of his pants.

Alec's lip twitched, thinking about it. Alec looked like a drowned cat in his black clothes and flattened hair, while Magnus looked otherworldly with his shining skin, silver glittering flecks dancing across his light tan. Magnus's hair was also silky and smooth, loose straight black strands that brushed the nape of his neck. Magnus was warm and dry and inviting, and he looked totally at home barefoot and simply dressed, and Alec couldn't help growing impatient for the reunion.

Alec moistened his lips as Magnus rose, the shirt sliding back into place before Magnus turned around and regarded him. Alec tried to look away, but clearly he was already caught. Magnus chuckled, joining him on the couch.

"Do you feel the heat?"

Alec nodded, slowly lifting his eyes again. Magnus leaned in and kissed him, fingertips brushing the sharp edge of Alec's cheek, gently swiping the damp hair out of his eyes.

Alec sighed, twisting at his waist in order to return the kiss, lifting his foot from the loosened boot so that he could draw up his legs and tuck them underneath.

Magnus was sighing his name, stroking the side of Alec's face. Alec shivered, reaching out, seeking Magnus's shoulder for support.

"Still cold?" Magnus asked.

"A little bit."

"Here, let me," Magnus said, tugging at the ends of Alec's shirt. Alec closed his eyes, lifting his arms. Together, they removed Alec's shirt, Magnus directing the material and Alec arching his body, trying to make the room.

As much as he needed to shed the soaked fabric, Alec couldn't help shivering again at the loss of a layer of clothing. He was left in only his naked, clammy, cold skin above the waist and Alec leaned forward, trying to double-over in search of warmth. But Magnus reminded him that it wasn't necessary. He had another body to rely on for that. To prove his point, Magnus slid closer still, closing the distance between them as he wound his slender arms around Alec's waist, drawing him into the heat of his chest.

"Ahhh," Alec moaned, although there was more breath than tone behind the sound.

"That does feel good, doesn't it?"

Alec nodded, finally feeling the warmth of the fire against his right arm, the heated air tickling his exposed skin. As for the rest of his body, he was relying solely on Magnus's excellent body heat, pressing his mouth to Magnus's throat, hiding beneath his hair. Alec's torso was engulfed by Magnus's embrace, leaning into his chest and clinging to his thin shirt with his curled fingers.

Still, Alec shivered, his upper and lower back cool where Magnus's arms weren't draped around the exposed skin.

"Poor baby," Magnus crooned. "I hope you're not coming down with a cold."

"You can nurse me back to health," Alec quietly replied, smiling against Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus chuckled, rubbing Alec's back for a moment, then his arms were withdrawing. Not sure what he was doing, Alec couldn't help leaning into Magnus even as he moved away.

"What--" Alec started to object, but Magnus cut him off.

"Lie back. I have an idea."

Alec lifted his head, brows drawn, but he unfolded his legs and lowered himself down onto the cushions, head propped up by the arm rest.

"That's not comfortable," Magnus pointed out. "There's plenty room to lie down properly," he pointed out. Before Alec could lower himself down the rest of the way, Magnus was shoving a pillow beneath his head. That was better.

"Thanks."

Magnus smiled, then he was lowering himself down as well. Since there really wasn't room enough on the couch to accommodate both of them on their sides, he gingerly rested above Alec, popped up against his elbow, trying to match the rest of his long frame up with Alec's.

Alec immediately saw the benefit of this. Now he had the couch from below and Magnus from above, insulated between fabric and body heat. No draft to speak of, and the fire was working its magic, subtly warming up the room.

"So," Magnus began in a conversational tone, drawing his fingers through Alec's damp hair like a wide-toothed comb. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," Alec replied, swallowing. Alec tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of Magnus's nails trailing lightly across his scalp.

"Were there any injuries?"

"No."

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No."

"Run in with demons?"

"Not one."

"Well. I can't believe they didn't send you home early."

"I still had to stick around until everyone else got back."

"They left you alone?"

Alec nodded, playing with the collar of Magnus's shirt. "Isabelle is still recovering. Thank you, by the way."

Offhand nod from Magnus, whose brow was lifted.

"And Jace and Clary went out."

"Went out? Where?"

Alec shrugged, noncommittal. "Training," he answered, although he didn't sound entirely sure.

"Did they leave the city?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Why not? Your parents are still away, aren't they?"

"They're always away."

"So, you were all alone on this miserable day."

"There aren't many windows in the Institute. I didn't realize it was raining until I was relieved."

"So observant," Magnus commended, with a sly smile.

"Did _you _know it was raining?" Alec challenged, glaring up at him.

"I make it my business to know everything."

"You don't know everything," Alec pointed out, with the slight shake of his head.

"Everything important," Magnus corrected, stroking Alec's cheek.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Magnus replied, smiling.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Sure. Friday the 13th - an appropriately nasty day."

Alec made a face, then looked away, resting his cheek against the pillow.

"What? It's not Friday?"

"It is."

"And yesterday was the 12th. I remember signing it on my rent check, which was due on the 5th." Magnus snickered, but noticing Alec was still withdrawn and quiet, Magnus sat up a little. "What is it?"

"Today is my birthday."

Magnus blinked, then bit his lip. Then cursed under his breath. "Fuck me. I'm sorry, Alec. I had it written in like three places too."

"It's OK," Alec answered, shrugging one shoulder.

"No, it's not OK. Boyfriends don't miss birthdays, at least not the kind of boyfriend you want to keep."

"It's fine."

"It's inexcusable," Magnus disagreed, shaking his head. "I'm going to have to make up for this one. Big time."

"No, really...it's fine. I don't want to make a big thing out of it."

"Dinner and presents, that's not too much, is it? Alec, I feel like a super douche for getting the day wrong and I want to do something over the top to make up for that oversight. So tell me what you'd like to eat and I'll whip it up in a snap."

"I'm not hungry, Magnus."

"Then tell me what you want and it's yours. Name anything." When Alec's brows lifted, Magnus's mouth curved and he lowered his lashes. "Well, anything that won't get me in trouble with the law."

Alec paused to consider. He stared off at the fire, enjoying the caress of Magnus's fingers, teasing his cheek. Every time Magnus touched him, his nerves went into overdrive. It wasn't anything like when Alec brushed his own arm or kissed his own hand. When Magnus touched him or kissed him, it felt like the feeling was coming back into his numb limbs, like the heat was trying to chase away the cold. Every time Magnus touched him, it was like a battle between his cold skin and Magnus's warm fingers and hot mouth, and as much as it made him shiver or jerk or shudder, Alec submitted to the feeling. He relished it. Alec tried to ride the sensations of prickling skin and quaking muscles, and it made him wonder if it was anything remotely like that for Magnus.

"Well, there is one thing," Alec finally replied, staring at the fire, letting his eyelids droop. He was comfortable and warm, in spite of being only half dressed - and wearing still-damp pants, at that.

"A hair cut."

"No," Alec replied, the corner of his lip tilting upward.

"A makeover."

"Not even close," Alec replied, laughing in his throat. "Not even for _your _birthday."

"Too bad. I just got some bare mineral powder."

"Try to be serious, Magnus."

"If you like."

"Please."

"What is it that you want for your birthday then, darling? Say it and it's yours."

Alec slowly rotated his head back, glancing up at Magnus, his neck relaxed back into the pillow. Magnus was looking down at him, patiently waiting for his answer. Their eyes met, asking questions. Magnus's were curious; Alec's were hesitant, but beseeching.

"I want you," Alec murmured, his quickening pulse dancing against the base of his throat.

Magnus lifted his hand, placing his palm against the left side of Alec's neck as if he knew his heart was racing. Magnus applied gentle pressure to the point of his pulse, massaging the shadowhunter's scarred throat with two fingers.

"Is that all?" Magnus inquired, in a low, slightly roughened voice.

"Right here," Alec clarified, breathless. "Right now."

Magnus smiled slowly, leaning in to kiss Alec's mouth. "You're easy to please."

Alec laughed, wrapping his arms around the warlock. "We'll see about that," Alec tried to tease, although his heartbeat was thudding even louder against his ears.

Magnus chuckled against his mouth, lifting his palm flat to Alec's chest, letting the heat pass from his hand and absorb into the boy's skin. Alec whimpered, enjoying the pinpricks of heat concentrated against his skin.

"Then I'm yours," Magnus murmured between kisses. Alec made a soft sound against his mouth, unable to form words. He settled for returning the kiss and winding his arms once more around Magnus's neck, urging him to relax his weight into Alec's body. He wasn't fragile by any means, and Magnus was so thin it was ridiculous to think he could possibly smother Alec under that frame.

"Happy Birthday, Alec," Magnus whispered against the boy's ear, nibbling the tender lobe.

Alec could only gasp in reply, fingernails curling into the nape of Magnus's neck.


	33. Magic Moment

**Warning: **If you've been reading this far, I think you know what's going to happen in this chapter - for real this time. Expect mature material, the details of a M/M relationship and probably also a heavy dose of Malec fluff. So, turn out the lights, set your music on low, and make sure your door is locked. I'm not going to be blamed if you get caught reading this.

**A/N: **Thanks miyabita for trying to get me going on this chapter. I don't know why it's so hard to finish. I guess it was just as difficult to get jump-started originally, which is why it's unbelievable I've made through 32 chapters. Isn't that crazy?

This will probably be the last chapter of this fic, unless I do an epilogue. But now I've lived through the moment in my head, I might venture into drawing Alec and Magnus into new experiences. We'll see. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.

**Visual: **Thank you Katara-Alchemist! If you haven't seen her colored sketch, she made this beautiful (hot) piece after reading the last chapter. Just replace the *'s with .'s.

http://katara-alchemist*deviantart*com/art/Warming-Up-Colored-150537070

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 33: Magic Moment

~*~

"Nineteen's a nice number," Magnus murmured against the base of Alec's throat, leaving light, warm kisses.

"Magnus," Alec sighed.

"Yes, darling?"

"Stop talking, please," Alec requested. Magnus lifted his head, catching the shadowhunter's lazy smile. Magnus flicked him a grin and nodded, before lowering his mouth to Alec's, nudging his lower lip.

Alec's tongue slid out to meet his, teasing Magnus's lower lip in greeting. The tip of that hot, nimble muscle slid from one humid crease to the other, enjoying the softer texture of the inside of Magnus's lip, teasing the hard surface of Magnus's teeth beyond his lip.

Magnus groaned, subtly relaxing into Alec's chest, lowering his arms - only to break off with a gasp.

"What is it?" Alec asked, lifting his head in concern.

"Your belt buckle," Magnus pointed out in annoyance, glance straying to offending metal prong that had poked into his belly.

Alec bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Although he could have just as easily snapped it into oblivion, it gave Magnus a certain degree of satisfaction and pleasure to physically remove it, jerking the one side loose and wrenching the balance of the belt from the loops of Alec's pants. Alec lifted his hips helpfully, allowing the warlock to remove it and toss the belt. It slid across the floor, disappearing under the table. "Problem solved."

"Thanks."

"Now, where were we?" Magnus hummed, lifting his hand to splay one warm palm against Alec's cheek. Alec's dark lashes slid closed and he turned his cheek in order to nuzzle the extraordinarily soft feel of Magnus's hand, his warm breath sighing against the glittering skin.

"You were kissing me," Alec pointed out in a soft, dreamy voice.

"Yes, I was," Magnus agreed, kissing Alec's averted cheek. "Well, technically you were kissing me."

"Magnus," Alec warned, pursing his lips against the middle of Magnus's palm.

"I know," Magnus acknowledged. He stopped talking, and lowered his palm, freeing up Alec's mouth. Alec's eyelids fluttered before his gaze lifted, pale eyes searching Magnus's face. Eventually his glance turned questioning, wondering why Magnus had stopped.

"I have to ask," Magnus softly began.

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"By the angel, yes! Magnus, I wouldn't have said it - I wouldn't have found the nerve to voice what I want if it's not something I really, _really _wanted."

Magnus studied Alec's face, looking for the slightest flicker of doubt. He could see the impatience, the eagerness. The hint of fear, maybe, in the eyes - but for his first time, Magnus supposed that was only natural. Alec was curious. And this was his birthday wish.

_And you're the wretch who forgot his birthday, remember?_

Well, that shouldn't be the reason for encouraging him if Alec wasn't ready, for giving into his naive request if it wasn't the right time.

By his own estimation, it had been long enough. The wait was like a long tease, a slow buildup that he hoped would culminate into something really specular, but Magnus didn't have a particular date in mind, a deadline by which he'd hoped to force Alec's hand. He was waiting on Alec for cues, for letting him know when he was comfortable with the next step, and pressing him for something more.

_How much clearer can he be? The boy's spelling it out for you._

Magnus nodded, moistening his lower lip. "Then answer me one last thing."

Alec groaned, forcing his head back against the pillow harshly, like a child about to have a tantrum. It was relatively tame, but it made Magnus smile, amused by Alec's apparent impatience.

"What is it?"

"You don't honestly want to go all the way on this couch, do you? It's not comfortable."

Alec blushed, tentatively lifting his eyes. "I didn't think about that."

"Clearly. Can you still feel your legs?"

Alec scoffed. "You're not that heavy, Magnus," he said. As if to prove his point, Alec lifted his right leg, the one on the outside, and draped his thigh over Magnus's hip, his calf hooking around the back of Magnus's leg.

"Still," Magnus purred, though his eyelids drooped in pleasure. "We can't stay here."

"Just a little longer?" Alec asked, using the heel of his foot to drag the seam of Magnus's pants up a little, until Alec's foot could rub against the warlock's bare skin. "I don't want to move yet."

Magnus chuckled. "Fair enough. It's your day," he agreed, lowering his head to steal another kiss.

~*~

"Do you want me to carry you?" Magnus asked, lip twitching.

Oddly unsteady on his feet, Alec weaved once, then grabbed at Magnus's arm. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't. And you didn't seem to mind it so much last time?"

"I was barely conscious and weak," Alec explained, feeling the heat rush into his face. But his legs were fine. He didn't even have the excuse of poor circulation. It was more the inactivity - they had been lounging on the couch and kissing for at least twenty minutes - not that Alec was complaining. It was just terribly embarrassing to lose his balance. The permanent Mark on his arm was supposed to ensure perfect balance.

_Now you fail me._

Magnus lifted the hand clinging to his arm, pausing to turn it over and kiss Alec's palm. Alec smiled a little, relieved.

"We'll take it slow," Magnus murmured. Alec wasn't sure if he was talking about the walk to the bedroom, or what was going to happen once they reached the bedroom. The last thought made him swallow past the hard lump in his throat, but Alec managed a nod, acknowledging it. He did appreciate the care Magnus took with him. He probably didn't deserve such extreme patience and consideration. But Magnus was always considerate of his needs, patient with Alec like he was with no one else, not even his overcharged clients or his strange, centuries' old friends.

Magnus was walking backward, kissing the heel of Alec's hand. Alec followed rather than pull away from that tender grasp, staring at Magnus's mouth as he pursed his soft lips against Alec's scarred skin, genuinely seeming to enjoy the feel against his lips. Alec always wondered why Magnus seemed so intrigued by the scars, why he was drawn to them instead of repulsed by them, why he kissed with passion what some people would shy away from, as if the remnants of his burned marks might somehow hurt them.

It was just dead skin, although the way Magnus caressed the scar-tissue with his mouth, it seemed reverent. Magnus's kiss was admiring, his tongue possessive.

Alec sighed, drawing his arm in, though not pulling his hand free. He was trying to savor the warmth, to enjoy the sensation.

He was so distracted by the feeling, as they took a slight turn towards the bedroom, Alec nearly tripped over his own feet.

Magnus chuckled, releasing his hand. Alec righted himself with a blush, standing up a little straighter than before.

As if he knew the paradox of a clumsy shadowhunter, Magnus unerringly found the Mark on Alec's arm, tracing it with his tongue. When he did, a prickling heat shot into the Alec's like the Mark was freshly made. Alec gasped, reaching out for Magnus's shoulder.

"Better?" Magnus asked, lifting his head.

Alec wasn't sure what had happened. All the same, he nodded, enjoying the warm tingle and pulling the warlock in for another hungry kiss, clutching at his shirt. Without any embarrassing missteps, Alec walked blindly the rest of the way, hearing the door to the bedroom slide open, though Magnus's hands were busy in Alec's hair, and trailing down the shadowhunter's back. Alec shivered against him, teeth playing with Magnus's lower lip.

They paused outside the bedroom, Magnus leaning back into the door frame, and Alec stepping up between his legs. Breathing heavily, Alec broke away from Magnus's mouth, staring up into his eyes.

"Point of no return," Magnus said, gesturing with his chin to the awaiting bedroom.

Alec nodded, touching his tongue to his lower lip, lowering his lashes. Magnus reached out to touch his face, but felt the material of his shirt lift away from his stomach, the cooler air rushing in. Alec was trying to remove it. Chuckling, Magnus lifted his arms to help him, taking over at the shoulders and wrenching it off.

They were both even now, naked to the waist. Alec was staring at all of the glitter on Magnus's upper-body, like it was anything new. Marveling, Alec passed his fingertips over the shining trail on Magnus's chest, then lowered his head to press a kiss to the glimmering, heated skin. Magnus ducked his chin and kissed the top of Alec's hair, loosely embracing him while Alec left tender kisses along his chest.

Alec lifted his head, feeling the tickling brush of Magnus's loose hair, the warm cocoon of black silk hiding their faces. Magnus stroked Alec's cheek with the pad of his thumb, staring down into Alec's watchful eyes. Alec smiled tentatively, reaching out his own hand to frame Magnus's face. Magnus returned to smile, lowering him mouth to claim a quick kiss.

"Come on," Magnus invited, taking Alec's hand, finally leading him inside the room.

The rain was still falling outside, clearly spraying the tall window, and trickling down the glass. The wind rattled the thick panes, the curtains billowing slightly from the circulation of the air inside the apartment.

Alec glanced distractedly at the drawn curtains. The bedroom door slid closed behind him, locking with a secure click.

Alec shivered, glancing back at Magnus, who was watching him carefully.

Magnus's eyes were asking the same question, looking incredibly intense and serious: _are you all right? Are you sure about this?_

Alec returned that questioning look without wavering, trying to reassure the warlock once more. _Absolutely. _

Alec played with the top button of his pants, managing to slide the metal disc from the hole without looking down, loosening the waistband minutely. Smiling faintly, Magnus fingered the button on his own pants, removing it. Alec toyed with the top of his zipper, buzzing the metal teeth down centimeter by centimeter. Alec bit his lower lip, self-conscious, yet excited by the voyeuristic display - undressing in front of his boyfriend.

Magnus responded in kind, though jerking his own zipper down with less care, his fly gaping open, the pants all but hanging off his slender hips. The heat was back in Alec's face, keenly aware that Magnus wasn't wearing any underwear, as usual. So a little shimmy of his hips and the pants would fall, leaving the warlock completely naked. Alec, on the other hand, had one more step to go, the black cotton of his briefs peeking out from his open fly. It felt kind of silly, whereas Magnus's state of undress was just...well, incredibly hot.

Stealing a quick breath for courage, Alec reached out, brushing Magnus's sharp hipbones with his fingertips, playing over the jutting bone, caressing the warm, unblemished skin for a moment. Magnus kept still while Alec was touching him, looking down at his face with a lazy smile. Alec ran his fingers distractedly up Magnus's warm sides, the rough pads of his fingers stroking the incredibly soft skin. Magnus let his head fall back slightly, opening up his throat for Alec to nuzzle. Alec pressed a sweet kiss to the base of Magnus's throat, then rubbed the end of his nose over the glittery skin, breathing in the sweet scent that came off Magnus's skin and the hint of citrus in his hair.

Alec tried not to jerk when he felt Magnus's larger hands settle against his waist, slowly gliding down to the sagging, open waistband of his pants. A gentle nudge and the fabric started to fall. The gentle scrape of material against Alec's bare legs brought on gooseflesh. Then his pants were at his feet and Alec unconsciously leaned into Magnus, stepping out of the discarded circle of material, seeking Magnus's warmth. It was cold in the open air of the room, at least to Alec.

Alec pressed both hands into the heat of Magnus's lower back, his arms going around the warlock, his chest snug against Magnus's. Magnus slid his fingers through Alec's soft hair, pressing hot kisses to the boy's scalp, and down to Alec's forehead. Alec shivered, then tried to nuzzle closer still.

"Bed?" Magnus asked, realizing Alec wasn't just being oddly affectionate.

Alec nodded, withdrawing. Without hesitation, Alec moved to the left side of the bed, slid the bright comforter back and climbed in. He shivered once more, but it was a happy shiver, being inside the insulating warmth. A few seconds later he heard the sound of heavy fabric hitting the floor, before Magnus slid in the right side, joining Alec in the middle of the mattress.

Alec reached out for him, fingers curling around the nape of Magnus's neck, pressing an eager kiss to his mouth. Magnus hummed in pleasure, moving closer still, his naked thigh brushing up against Alec's. Alec's bare toes scratched at Magnus's calf. Magnus fingers curled in harmlessly, nails gently running the length of his pecs. Alec moaned, arching into those fingers, his own nails digging into the back of Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus shifted the angle of the kiss, tongue playing along the hot cavern of Alec's cheek, running across the shadowhunter's harmless teeth. When he tried to withdraw, Alec bit his lower lip, trying to reclaim his mouth.

Magnus laughed low in his throat, letting him have it - happy to go on kissing Alec until his lips were swollen and the kissing lost its savor, not that he had reached that point before.

"Touch me," Alec gasped between kisses, his hips rocking against Magnus's leg.

"These briefs have to go, then," Magnus bargained, breaking off from the kiss in order to breathe his terms against Alec's ear. A small shudder went through the shadowhunter, but Alec closed his eyes after a moment and nodded, lowering his hand beneath the cover.

Magnus stopped him. He wanted the pleasure.

Alec's breath hitched, but he nodded the okay. Magnus's hand continued along the rest of the way, fingers brushing the waistband of Alec's briefs. Alec's breathing picked up again, lips parted, eyes staring at Magnus's face as Magnus looked down at the space between them, slowly, painfully slowly inching the elastic down, sliding beyond Alec's hip, rolling towards the top of his thigh. Alec arched, allowing Magnus passage to draw the briefs to knees. Then Magnus bent forward and tugged them the rest of the way, Alec drawing up his lower legs in order to make it easier.

Alec wasn't sure where Magnus deposited the briefs once they slid free of his ankles. He didn't particularly care. Magnus's hands were back and stroking his side, cupping his cheek. Alec leaned in, in expectation of another kiss, tangling his fingers in Magnus's loose hair.

Alec was so caught up in another endless succession of clinging, fervent kisses, he almost forgot his original request - that is until he felt Magnus's hand drift from curling complacently against his hip to sliding across his stomach, kneading his hard, well-defined abdominal muscles and pressing lower, forcing Alec to break from Magnus's mouth with a gasp.

"Is this what you wanted?" Magnus murmured, asking for clarification, though not removing his fingers. His palm stayed exactly where it was, so close to where Alec needed those fearless, persuasive fingers to be. Alec tried to express as much in his agonized moan, biting his lip and rocking against Magnus's thigh.

"Is that a yes?" Magnus pressed, knuckles inadvertently brushing against Alec's sex - not because he'd moved his hand, but because of Alec's intervention. Alec whimpered.

"Please," Alec managed, jerking his hips again, causing another involuntary brush of Magnus's still fingers. But a moment later, Magnus's hand came back to life and he lifted his palm, reaching for Alec's hot flesh. Alec moaned outright, trying not to thrust, waiting for Magnus to encircle him.

Alec was shaking after the first stroke of that hot palm, fingernails curling into Magnus's back. Alec threw his head back, biting his lip mercilessly, trembling on his side.

After a minute of fantastic friction, however, Magnus's rhythm broke off abruptly. Alec groaned.

"Don't," Alec began, lifting his head in panic.

* * *

**I'm sorry!** I know I promised this would be THE chapter, but I've been trying to write this chapter for days, and it's a start and stop process. I add a little whenever I get a flash of an image, but I really don't want to ruin this. So you're getting the first half (because I really want to get this up and read - and maybe you'll hate me a little less?) And I promise the second part will be up soon and it will include the magic moment I've been promising since the beginning. I swear by the angel...not that that means anything coming from me. But you know. Sounded cute.

I'm serious. Next chapter. It's a date!

-**ariviand**


	34. Merge

**Warning: **This is a mature, M-rated fic, centered around a M/M relationship. There may be mature language; there definitely will be mature content centered around their relations, since that's what this fic is all about. But hopefully you know that, if you've been reading all along. If you're still reading, how much worse can it get?

**A/N: **Thanks miyabita, katara-alchemist, Why So Sirius, and everyone else who's been riding me since I put out the last chapter, to finally get around to updating this fic. I know it seems like an awful tease, but in spite of the title, I really can't make magic happen when it doesn't want to come. I hope this turns out OK.

**Visual: **Thank you Katara-Alchemist! If you haven't seen her colored sketch, she made this beautiful (hot) piece after reading Chapter 32. Just google it under the deviantArt account katara-alchemist. The title is "Warming Up Colored".

I also love her latest piece, "Malec". I wrote a chapter of Inspiration after I saw it and it's totally my background. Is that too much? I just like looking at it every time I log on.

* * *

**Magic Moment**  
Chapter 34: Merge

Alec sucked a deep breath in; felt it catch and ripple in his throat, before shuddering back out.

Another desperate breath, another quivering exhale. It almost sounded like toneless sobbing, how shaky and ragged each breath was, being forced from his labored, expanding chest. But as many times as he breathed in and out, he still couldn't get enough air. The oxygen wasn't doing anything for him. He couldn't catch his breath.

Eyes clenched shut, face still teaming with color, he turned his face slightly into the pillow, gasping against the material.

"Alec?"

Magnus's voice was so soft, a little whisper against the back of his naked shoulder. Alec didn't respond.

"Baby?" Magnus added. The sheets scraped and shifted as the warlock sat up, leaning over Alec's form. Alec was stretched out on his side, one leg drawn up slightly, back arched, fingers curled around the pillowcase he was burrowing into.

Alec eventually lifted his head, the cooling sweat cutting a slow trail down the side of his face, tickling along his jaw, and disappearing under his chin like a hot tear.

"Are you OK?" Magnus asked, his voice concerned, brows smoothing together.

Alec nodded a bit, his breath whooshing past his teeth. His lips felt chapped; Alec slid his tongue out to moisten them, feeling the fading imprints left in his bottom lip from his own teeth.

Magnus's eyes wandered over Alec's face, patiently waiting for a proper response, unsure how to proceed.

"Give me...a minute..." Alec managed, letting his head fall back against the pillow, eyes closing again, the heat leaving his skin through prickling pores. It felt like little stinging drops of rainwater, teasing him.

Magnus waited, though reaching out to touch Alec's arm, thumb stroking the warm skin, brushing over old scars. It was soothing; Magnus had a way of touching him, as if he didn't have these imperfections, his warm fingers gliding smoothly across Alec's skin as if the shadowhunter's body were as soft and yielding and unblemished as Magnus's was. Alec knew that definitely wasn't the case; he had so many scars, old marks, old reminders of roughly healed wounds that made it impossible. But he didn't care about any of it, not when Magnus touched him with adoration, caressed him like it was a new discovery of flesh and muscle every time his hands and fingers wandered over Alec's body, and stroked him like the warlock worshiped the very flaws that should have made Alec ugly and unappealing to someone as ethereal as Magnus.

Magnus seemed so perfect, and it had nothing to do with his complex skin care regimen or coating any possible defect with a fine sheet of glitter. He was just...striking, especially now, when the makeup was gone, much of the glitter had rubbed off on the sheets (or even on Alec), and his hair was loosed, if a bit disheveled, falling forward against his face.

But something should be said for Alec's scars. If he didn't have so many, like a road map of pain etched into his flesh, would Magnus find touching him half as fascinating? And would the feel of Magnus's soft fingertips feel half so good, skirting over Alec's skin?

Alec sighed as Magnus's hand traveled upward, his palm cupping the round of Alec's shoulder, the heel of Magnus's hand digging into his back, kneading the muscle.

"Does that feel good?" Magnus inquired, heel pushing in, palm pressing, fingers squeezing and releasing.

"Yes," Alec exhaled the word, his breathing starting to even out. He moaned when Magnus's other hand pressed against his back, a few inches lower, massaging tense muscle, working its way down to relax the stiffness in Alec's back.

Unconsciously, as Alec relaxed, his left side started easing down towards the bed, sinking into the wrinkled sheet until he was pressed flat on his stomach, breath coming in hot puffs against the pillow, his back spread out for the passage of Magnus's hands. Alec was aware that his skin was still sticky with sweat, still warm as the full-body blush hadn't had timed to fade, for the heat to be properly released. But he didn't mind Magnus's hands smoothing over his naked back, covering up the skin two handfuls at a time. What he was doing felt really good, calming and soothing, and...atoning. Alec thought maybe that's what he was trying to do, to apologize for any unintended pain - even though the pain couldn't be helped. Alec knew that much, without Magnus having to warn him.

It wasn't pain, however, that left Alec stiff and gasping. It wasn't fear or shock or regret that forced him face-down into the pillow, clutching at the sheets, hiding his face.

What happened between them, it was...indescribable. Indescribably _good._ Alec had never experienced anything remotely like it... had never conceived that it could be like that. Even the feeling of Magnus's mouth these last few weeks, his attentive hands, or the things he said that made Alec feel attractive and wanted, all of that paled in comparison - it just brushed the surface. They were external sensations that felt nice, that made Alec blush.

But when the moment arrived, and Alec finally understood what it was to go beneath the surface, to experience what lay beyond the words, the touching, the teasing, the foreplay... to be connected to Magnus, to be as close as they possibly could be, without the ability to somehow absorb the warlock into his very skin, Alec had no words. He could barely breathe. He couldn't find the strength or the concentration or even the will to tell Magnus what it had been like for him.

It was extraordinary. It was electric. It was exciting. It was everything.

If there was anything that Alec could hope to use as a point of reference, maybe...it was like being healed by Magnus, like the countless times Magnus had placed his hands on Alec's fresh wounds and drawn the pain out of him, sapped a little of his energy while setting his skin on fire. The healing energy raced across Alec's skin, penetrating the torn flesh, infusing his body with heat and jolting currents of electricity, making Alec's nerves dance and his body shudder, helpless to do anything except accept the alien invasion of magic and let it take over, trusting in Magnus to make it all better.

And he always did, withdrawing from a shaken, healed, dazed Alec. Magnus enfolded Alec in an embrace as the phantom tremors finished running their course, and Alec relaxed into him as he was doing at present, grateful to have a warlock boyfriend who enjoyed taking away his pain. It was pretty enjoyable for him too.

No, Alec didn't regret the temporary discomfort. If he was sore now, it was the last thing from his mind. It was immaterial; he was too distracted by Magnus's hands, the unexpected press of Magnus's mouth against the top of his back, between his shoulder blades. Then Magnus's voice, murmuring against the heated skin:

"What are you thinking?"

Alec opened his eyes, staring at the wall ahead of him, since the bed lacked a proper headboard. His chin rested against the pillow. Magnus's hands paused at Alec's lower back, framing his hips. It reminded Alec of the way they had been minutes ago, only Alec had been on his back, staring up into Magnus's face. And their bodies were still tangled together, the heat incredible, to connection intense. There was so much _feeling_. It was like experiencing the power of a rune new taking effect, except amplified, multiplied, intensified by a hundred. There was just so much raw energy, Alec wasn't sure how their bodies could contain it, much less survive it.

But now the sweat had cooled, and Alec's skin with it. He fought a shiver, the circulating air in the room touching his exposed torso. Only his lower body, where Magnus loomed over him, was protected from the chill.

"That..." Alec swallowed, moistening his suddenly dry lower lip again, choosing the words in his head before he said them, unsure if he should, but only giving himself three seconds to think it over before they came out, "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present," he finished, in a muted voice.

But Magnus heard him clearly, chuckling from behind Alec's shoulder.

"Good. Then I don't have to feel completely selfish," Magnus replied, kissing Alec's shoulder.

Alec turned his cheek, shifting a bit to glance back at Magnus.

"What?"

"I really wanted it too," Magnus admitted, leaning in to brush Alec's cheek with his lips. "I waited for this moment for a long time."

Alec smiled and looked back down, face heating up.

* * *

"Don't stop," Alec insisted, digging his nails into the warlock's lower back as Magnus froze at the slightest wince from the shadowhunter. The catch of breath, soft as it was, didn't escape him, and he wasn't going to press on when it was clear Alec was in pain.

But the pain was no consideration. It didn't mean anything. If Magnus freaked out on him now and called it off because of an unconscious jerk, Alec would never forgive him. He was a shadowhunter, damnit. He could handle a little pain. He wanted to say as much, but the pain was kind of intense and he didn't want a quiver in his voice to betray him as he breathed through it.

"I'm not going anywhere," Magnus reassured in a crooning voice, feeling Alec's legs tighten against his sides, refusing to let Magnus withdraw even if he wanted to - which he certainly didn't.

"You better not," Alec hissed. It might have sounded intimidating, if he wasn't currently lying beneath Magnus, eyes screwed shut, entirely vulnerable and exposed. Magnus had to wonder if that was perhaps more frightening to Alec than the physical discomfort; not knowing, not being in control, not having a weapon within arm's reach - although his nails were doing a fine job of scouring Magnus's lower back, digging into the skin to keep Magnus exactly where he was. But that was exactly where Magnus wanted to be, so there really was no need for the abuse or the commands.

"I won't move until you're ready," Magnus pointed out, trying to match his breathing to Alec's, so that when Alec drew in a shaky breath and tensed, Magnus held still with him. And when Alec relaxed marginally and released the breath, Magnus stroked his cheek and breathed with him, waiting for the cue to move forward. Their chests expanded together. Alec's heartbeat pulsed faster than Magnus's, but Magnus felt sure that was about to change.

Alec's breath quivered from his throat, past his lips. Eventually the nails let up on Magnus's lower back. That was a good sign. Then Alec shifted a little bit beneath him, his legs not digging so hard into Magnus's sides. Finally, Alec opened his eyes, bit his lower lip, and stared up at Magnus.

Magnus's brows lifted a little. Alec's dark eyelashes fluttered a bit, eyes wanting to close or maybe look away. But he continued to stare back into Magnus's eyes, as if it were a challenge. Alec's hand right hand squeezed the back of Magnus's neck, releasing a little tension.

Then Alec gave the nod.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, lowering his forehead, until his warm skin rested against Alec's, their breath touching. Alec's breathing picked up a fraction, but his chin lowered and lifted once more.

"Yes," Alec whispered, pressing his palm flat against Magnus's back, urging him on.

Magnus began to move, easing forward. Alec gasped against Magnus's ear, knees digging in. But not the nails. He wasn't scratching Magnus. He was still OK. He was fine. It was a reassuring mantra he repeated in his head, convincing himself that the worst had past.

The moan against Magnus's ear only confirmed as much a few moments later.

Magnus smiled, turning his cheek and pressing hot lips against Alec's throat, kissing the moist skin.

Yes, he had to agree. It was exquisite.

* * *

It was fortunate, having a warlock for a boyfriend. It meant not having to get up to change the sheets, or turn out the lights, or grab a glass of water. All of that was accomplished with a snap.

Alec finished off the glass, then reached over gingerly and set it back down on the bedside table. When he turned back, Magnus was lying on his back, watching him carefully.

"What?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, very self-aware. But not embarrassed. Not yet.

"You look so hot from that angle."

"You mean...?"

"From behind."

Scratch that. Alec was definitely blushing again, and not sure if he wanted to curl up with Magnus after all, or go back to reclining on his side. Or smack the man and storm out to spend the night on the couch. But storming out would just afford Magnus a prolonged view of him from behind, and at the present moment, Alec found himself exceptionally self-conscious. And he really didn't want to spend the night alone, potentially curling up with Chairman Meow and an afghan. He's just made love for the first time. That shouldn't be the end to the evening.

"It got me thinking," Magnus continued, sounding thoughtful and serious. Alec tentatively glanced up, curious. When Magnus didn't finish that thought, Alec lifted his brows, prompting him. The storming could wait.

"About what?"

"How I want to spend my birthday," Magnus mused, still not smiling, although his eyes had that look, the edges crinkling with amusement. Alec tried not to look away, tried not to back down, even though he had an idea where this was leading.

"Oh?" Alec asked, wishing that one word didn't sound quite so breathless.

"Mhm. I was thinking, maybe I'll just splurge and get a headboard for the bed and proper frame. It's about time."

"Oh," Alec answered, sounding disappointed this time.

"There are so many benefits to having a real bed."

Alec didn't ask him to elaborate, staring at his own hand splayed against the mattress. But then Magnus's darker fingers slid into view, crawling over his skin until his hand laid opposite across Alec's.

"That way," Magnus continued, leaning forward, his voice low and appealing. Alec felt the warmth race across his skin, "You can grip the headboard instead of ripping my sheets."

Alec made an embarrassed sound, wrenching his hand free from Magnus's. "I didn't rip them. Your sheets were already a ruin."

"But you made your mark," Magnus chuckled, still teasing him.

"Your sheets needed changing anyway," Alec replied, disgust flavoring his voice. He turned away and moved to lie down on his side, stubbornly looking for defects in the opposite wall.

"I ought to keep them as a memento," Magnus considered, unwilling to let it drop.

"No," Alec replied, growling - though his averted face was burning with heat. He was trying to fixate on the chipped paint, but it wasn't enough to resist the spell of Magnus's voice, taunting him.

"You're right. I don't really need to hang onto old sheets to remember tonight," Magnus said, his voice drawing closer.

Alec closed his eyes, curling one arm up against his chest. He would probably go to sleep and relive it all in a dream. Even now, it was playing over and over in Alec's mind like a reel, so vivid.

"I love you," Magnus added, his voice softer than before.

Alec responded to the tenderness, instantly forgiving Magnus for his relentless teasing. "I love you," he echoed, not resisting as he felt Magnus's hand graze his side, his arm sliding around Alec's belly, completing the embrace. Alec relaxed back against him, and Magnus snuggled closer.

Alec bit his lip as their skin pressed together, the sheet flattened beneath them, but not between them. He was so hyper-aware now, of every place that their bodies met, feeling a new ache build, a feverish need, an undeniable impulse to draw Magnus in even closer, to absorb that heat and hold the warlock captive inside him. It was incredibly empowering, knowing that he could, knowing that he very likely would and soon.

It was gratifying to know that, as strong and limitless as Magnus's power seemed, Alec still that had power over him.

* * *

"Al...Ah," Magnus ground out, not able to finish Alec's name as the word turned into a moan, strangled in his throat.

Alec bit his lip and arched his head back against the pillow. His legs were wrapped around Magnus's slender hips, gripping the warlock tight. There might be bruises in the morning. But if the pressure was too much, Magnus wasn't complaining. He took the abuse, and gasped Alec's name, again and again. Maybe it was only fair, considering what Alec gave up for him.

But it didn't feel like he was giving up much of anything as Magnus's pace became fast and disjointed, their bodies grinding together, a passionate meeting of sharp bones and rippling muscle and sticking skin.

If Alec had any reservations about the act, they faded into oblivion by the time he was experiencing nothing but pleasure, intense friction, soaring heat, and the rush that come with claiming Magnus as surely as he was being claimed. Alec had a fairly strong grip on his waist, and his free hand slid into Magnus's hair, knotting around the dark strands. Magnus nibbled on his own lower lip, eyes dazed as he glanced down at Alec.

Alec worried at first, unsure about that vacant look.

But then Magnus struggled to say Alec's name again, his free hand moving between them. Alec gasped when he felt a hot palm encircle him, and Magnus's eyes focused, bright and alert again - and hungry on Alec's face as the shadowhunter reacted to that touch, thrusting upward.

It changed everything. Magnus slid deeper, Alec quaked beneath him, the friction coupled with the stroking almost too much. He felt like a dancing wire, caught between the two incredible sensations, an electric pulse - throbbing and humming, and growing hotter still.

And yet it was Magnus whose fingers dug into the sheet to keep from hurting Alec. He didn't want to leave half-moons or slashing scratches from his manicured fingernails. Alec could hear the cloth ripping, but there was also the rhythmic creaking of the bed, the rustling of the sheets, their skin smacking and rubbing, and of course, their erratic breathing, racing towards hyperventilation.

And just when Alec thought he wouldn't be able to take his next breath, when he was sure he was going to pass out because he couldn't get the oxygen he needed, and he was simply too hot to contain it anymore, Magnus lowered his mouth and kissed him. Magnus's palm twisted, and his moan was muffled against Alec's lips. Alec cried out in response and then let go.

He was shaking, legs tensing, fingers gripping what they could. Magnus broke off from his mouth and Alec realized he was shaking too, finishing the last downward thrust and experiencing the same overwhelming climax, their bodies seizing together.

Afterward, as if to make up for throwing all of his weight into Alec at the last moment, Magnus gently withdrew, rolling onto his side, leaving Alec gasping, experiencing the potent aftershocks and fisting his hands against the worn sheets.

* * *

"Alec," Magnus murmured against his bare shoulder after a couple minutes of comfortable silence and even breathing, their bodies completely relaxing into the familiarity of sleeping beside one another.

"Mm?"

"My birthday is in two months and seven days."

"OK," a sleepy Alec responded, not registering what he meant at first.

"Alec," Magnus began again, clearly not satisfied with Alec's initial reaction.

"What?" Alec replied, sounding a little irritable now, cheek scraping against the pillow.

"We can get a lot of practice time in before then."

"Umm..."

"Just a thought," Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec's bare shoulder.

Alec opened his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom, breath hitching. "You mean...?"

"Mhm."

Alec swallowed. He blinked a few times; waiting for some of the heat to fade back out of his face, and to be sure his voice wouldn't crack. As he paused, Alec glanced over at the alarm clock he'd bought Magnus, resting on top of the bedside table on his side. The green digital numbers flashed 11:35. "Well, technically it's still my birthday." At least for the next twenty-five minutes.

"So it is," Magnus hummed.

Alec breathed in and out with care, biting his lower lip. Then he slowly turned back towards Magnus, aware that the warlock could probably see his face clearly in the darkness, whereas all he could make out was a shadow of Magnus's face and his shining eyes. Still, Alec smiled a little, looking up at Magnus through the fringe of his lashes.

"I think I know how I want to spend it."

Alec could see the flash of Magnus's teeth, then feel as well as heard Magnus shifting closer, until those long arms were around him again and the soft, warm mouth was working its way back up from Alec's chin to brush against his lips.

"I think I have the perfect spell."

"I knew you would," Alec murmured in agreement, smiling against Magnus's mouth, before deepening the kiss.


End file.
